Lost Shall be Found
by SilverMoon2465
Summary: Alyssa had it all, a loving family and a happy life. Then everything changes when her so called mother reveals a shocking secret: she is not her mother, instead she found her on the street when she was five years old. What Alyssa doesn't know is that she is really the long lost goddess Antheia. Now she must go on a journey with her "brother" Percy trying to figure out her past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

Zeus was pacing back and forth, striding with impatience as he waited outside of Heras bedroom as she was giving birth to their latest child. The sky rumbled with thunder, matching Zeus's frustration on how long it was taking.

He heard a noise behind him and he spun around to see the three Fates appear about ten yards behind him, standing next to a tall pillar. Their long, thin, wrinkly faces were all in unison of perfect composure, expressing no emotion whatsoever. In the middle ones hand was a giant wicker basket, holding a giant ball of electric yellow yarn. The one on the right had giant knitting nettles, which seemed to have magic radiating off it them, and the one to the left had a pair of dainty scissors.

Zeus rushed forward, having been expecting them for some time. The middle one held out a hand in a gesture telling him to stop. He froze, this time about two feet away from them, his face was drawn with worry and concern.

The place was silent, the tall pillars were towering over, the marble floor stretched out, the waiting gods mumbling in the council room, whispering about the soon to be newest goddess.

A single cry came from behind the closed doors, signaling that the new child was born. The fates closed their eyes, searching for the young girls future. They all nodded their heads twice, and opened their eyes. The one with knitting needles stepped forward, addressing Zeus.

"Your new child will be blessed with powers beyond belief. Powers over nature, animals, and weather itself. She will replace one of the gods who was so long forgotten, the great god Pan. Though his soul is still out there, the wild is failing, but nature will take over and replenish the earth. She will be strong, like the earth, but gentle like the wind. Her voice will be like a songbirds, her heart as big as a strong oak tree. She will also find love, soulmate to another who has waited so long for his love. They will help each other in troubled times, and always be there for each other. Though..."

At this, her face scrunched in a painful expression, the two other fates started clutching their heads and moaning.

In a raspy voice, the fate continued, "Something terrible will happen that will affect you all, the newest goddess shall be taken, and she will disappear for ten long years. Though you will search, you will not find her, only when she comes to you will she be able to return."

Zeus's face morphed into an expression of pure rage, his hands scrunched into fists and with a shout, thunder exploded all over the sky, threatening anyone to take away his precious daughter. Other gods and creatures started to come out, wondering what was angering the god of the sky.

Suddenly, the doors opened behind Zeus, and out walks a nymph, summoning Zeus to come in. His anger quickly vanished and he walked with powerful strides into the room.

When he entered, he noticed the large, white marble walls with pictures carved in them. His eyes quickly found the bed where his wife Hera, was sitting and rushed over. In her arms was a tiny bundle, wrapped in a golden blanket. She handed it to Zeus and he gently took hold of in, placing it comfortably in his arms. He pulled back the silk blanket to reveal a tiny baby girl with a patch of brown hair on the top of her head. Her skin was a rosy pink and when he reached to softly caress her face, her eyes opened, showing bright emerald orbs that seemed to sparkle. When she saw Zeus, her plush, pink lips slowly curled up to reveal her first smile. Zeus felt his heart tighten with love for his new daughter, and the drive to protect her against anything. His eyes wandered over to Hera, who was propped up in her bed, her dark ringlets tumbling over her shoulders, her eyes filled with pride at her daughter who was the newest addition to her perfect family.

"Zeus, come here please."

He quickly obeyed and walked over to Hera, still holding their daughter. He reached her bed and placed the baby back in her arms. They both smiled at her.

"Zeus, I heard what the fates had to say, about her being the goddess of nature. I think we shall call her Antheia, meaning flower."

Zeus smiled. "I like that name very much dear."

He leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead, before kissing Antheia's forehead and,thinking of what the Fates said, gently whispered in her ear, "I won't let anyone ever take you, my little flower."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

**2 months later:**

"Seven, eight, nine, and ten! Ready or not here I come!"

Aphrodite opened her eyes and peered around, her lips formed a grin.

She started walking around the vast gardens of Olympus, right next to the town square with all of the houses. She walked through the thick brush, looking left and right. She stopped right in front of a huge boulder, with a small trace of green sticking out the side. Placing her hands on her hips, Aphrodite smirked, "Hmm, now where could Antheia be? She's so good at this game I will never be able to find her."

A small fit of giggles cam from behind the boulder and, creeping cautiously, Aphrodite slowly made her way to the boulder before jumping around it right into the body of Antheia. She grabbed her and picked her up, which earned another fit of giggles.

"Found you!"

Antheia looked up and her with shining green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yes you did Auntie."

She set Anthiea down, who went running off to her dad. She had the appearance of a five year old due to the fact of the growth rate of a new goddess. She had dark caramel hair, cascading down in curls to her shoulders, the curls bouncing as she ran. Her frame was more women-like than a child's. She had long legs and a slender body, having no trace of baby fat. Her face was like an angels, soft tan skin and full red lips.

Aphrodite smiled to herself and she thought of who would be her soulmate, having heard that part of the prophecy. She had a feeling of who it was, but for once in her life, she wouldn't interfere.

Antheia ran over to her dad, who just got back from taking care of a small threat in the east from a couple monsters. When he saw his daughter running towards him, his face relaxed and he picked her up and swung her around before placing a kiss on her cheek.

He had been worrying about that prophecy, always keeping on alert to make sure no body took her. He had Hera and a couple others gods watching over her all the time, making sure she was safe. He made eye contact with Ares, who was leaning against a pillar sharpening a long sword. After nodding, he stopped and walked off.

Zeus turned back to his daughter, who was smiling at him with her bright smile. He placed her down and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you my flower. How's was it while I was gone."

Her little face scrunched into a thinking position.

"Well daddy, Auntie Athena has been teaching me different strategies on things and Uncle Ares has been showing me different battle techniques. He says I'm going to be a great fighter one day."

She smiled pridefully before continuing," and Uncle Hermes showed me how he does his messaging. Artemis is teaching me how to shoot a bow, and Hestia let's me help her tend the fire. Auntie Aphrodite has been playing hide and seek with me, though Uncle Dionysus has been gone, he still Iris message me every once in awhile. Poseidon took me down to his underwater palace. It's so cool I can see fishes swimming around. Hephaestus helped me make my own robot bird. She can sing and everything thing. Apollo promised to take me out on his chariot tomorrow, he said I get to have the birds eye view of the whole world and I can't wait! Ooh and Demeter helped me with my powers of growing plants. Look!"

She turned to a nearby patch of dirt and with a flick of her wrist, tiny little flowers started to bloom all around and a small sapling grew in the middle. She continued to hold her hand up and the sapling immediately started growing into a large oak tree, winding its way up in a graceful way until it stood thirty feet tall.

"Daddy I can also make it rain!"

At the ends of her sentence, rain clouds filled the sky,sending large drops of water down. Zeus lifted back his head and laughed before flicking his hand making the clouds disappear. Antheia turned to him with a playful grin before jumping on him.

"Daddy! You made my rain cloud go away."

"I'm sorry my little flower, but you were getting everyone wet."

Her mouth formed a little o before she started giggling.

In the last two months, she has easily won the hearts of everyone on Olympus, and it just a week, when she reaches her third month, the gods were going to make her known to the world and give hope to all of the nature creatures who were still trying to find Pan.

He saw a shadow over to the side of him, and he turned to see Apollo watching Antheia grow another flower, a smile placed on his face. Zeus smirked, knowing that Apollo was most likely the person who was going to be Antheia's soulmate. In fact, he had already talked to him about it and he seemed pretty star struck.

A delicate hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned around, seeing Hera. He kissed her and took her hand and they started walking off after Anthiea, who ran off to play with some nymphs. The sky was just starting to form beautiful colors from the sunset, a warm breeze was blowing through the streets of Olympus. Hera leaned over and whispered in Zeus's ear, "Everything is so perfect."

He smiled and just squeezed her hand.

The next day, just as Apollo promised, he took little Anthiea out in his bright red sports car to help him steer the sun. She was practically jumping for joy all night and though Zeys was a little worried, just in case anything were to happen to her due to the prophecy, he made Apollo promise to only have her out for an hour. Though he seemed sad, he agreed.

It was just about time for the sunrise to begin and Anthiea, dressed in a little green dress, jumped into the car next to Apollo who was wearing faded jeans, a plain white tee, and aviator sunglasses, appearing the prime age of 20. He started the car and in a bright flash of light, they were off.

Antheia peered over the side of the sports car, seeing all of the little cities and mountains. Her eyes filled with wonder as the tiny little towns were suddenly filled with light as they passed over them. She leaned back in her chair and looked over at Apollo, who was in a relaxing position with on hand on the steering wheel. Out of all the gods, besides her parents, Apollo was her favorite. He would say hello to her every day and give her small gifts like a special flower or small treat, and he would teach her to play all kinds of instruments.

She smiled and crawled closer to him, snuggling up to his side as he placed a warm hand around her shoulders. He was looking down at her with warm, brown eyes.

"Hey Antheia. Guess what?"

She looked up to hi , "What?"

He laughed a little before replying, "No you silly goose, you have to guess."

She playfully smiled at him at batted him with her hand.

"No mister, you have to tell me."

He laughed again, a deep warm laugh before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out of it. Anthiea peered cautiously over his lap, trying to see what it was, but he hid it for her.

"I got you a present."

Her eyes lit up and she jumped up in her seat, excitement overcoming her.

"What is it Apollo?"

He held out his hand that he was hiding and opened it to reveal a small golden necklace with a small sun at the bottom. On the back was a small engraving that said 'Anthiea' in a cursive like writing that made it look like intertwining vines.

Anthiea let out a light gasp, slowly reaching over to touch it, making it send out tiny flashes of gold.

"Oh Apollo, its beautiful!"

He smiled before helping her fasten it around her neck. As it dropped and rested upon her collarbone , she picked it up again to admire it.

"Apollo? What made you give it to me?"

"I don't know, just a little something to remember me by incase anything happened."

His eyes looked pained as the words, but he quickly recovered as Anthiea jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Apollo. I love it with all my heart!"

He smiled at those words, feeling a tugging in his heart.

She turned her back to him for a second before turning to him with a rose in her hand. she held it out and he took it, peering curiously at it.

"Thank you, Anthiea."

"Its a special rose, Apollo. This rose will never fade, never wilt, it will stay perfect forever. And you can have it to remember me by, just in case something were to happen to me."

His eyes watered with tears as he hugged her again. He looked out in the sky and sighed, knowing that it was time to head back before Zeus got worried. He leaned down, just inches from her face.

"Hey Anthiea, do you want to teleport back with me to Olympus. You daddy wants us to go now."

She too let out a light sigh, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Ok. That way I can show Mommy my new favorite necklace."

He snapped his finger and they were soon in Olympus, walking side by side, down to the great hall. When Anthiea saw Hera sitting by a fountain, she raced forward, showing her her new necklace. Apollo turned around to find Zeus by him. They started walked down the street.

"Apollo, I know you have feelings for my daughter, and I completely respect them, but I still can't help but worry about what the Fates said. I'm worried constantly la that she will be taken, and I don't want to have to wait ten years to get her back. "

Apollo looked down to the ground, thinking about it.

"Zeus, I do care for you daughter and I will do everything I'm my power to protect her. She can come with me on my daily sun trips, no one should be able to take her there, and I can be with her when she's here."

Zeus placed a hand on Apollos shoulder.

"Thank you. I'm sure all of the gods would be willing to help also."

The two men and just made it to the end of the street when they heard a scream quickly followed by a louder scream. Zeus whirled around, knowing the scream came from Anthiea and Hera. He raced as fast as he could to her with Apollo right at his heels. They came racing up to Hera, whose face was pale white, her hands trembling with a broken pitcher laying at her feet. Nectar, the drink if the gods, was spilling all over the ground.

Zeus grabbed her shoulders.

"What happened!?"

She was still trembling, "I... I... I turned my back for a second because.. Anthiea was thirsty..and.. I see this hooded figure with Antheia thrown over his shoulder unconscious, racing towards the edge of Olympus, and he...he jumped off."

Zeus, yelling with a fit of rage, grabbed his master bolt in his hands ran and hurled himself off of Olympus with all of the other gods after him, having heard Hera's response. He saw the figure falling, and he hurled his bolt at it and it hit the figure in the back, right next to Antheia and he was blown down even farther. The gods continued the chase, but when they reached the ground, the figure was no where to be seen. Apollo was going nearly livid,tearing at his hair and calling out for Antheia, but she was nowhere to be seen.

The sky darkened to a near black and thick thunder clouds filled the sky, sending lighting bolt after lightning bolt down to the ground. Zeus closed his eyes, knowing that the prophecy finally came true, and that he would have to wait ten long years to see his daughter again. Hera had years streaming down her face. Apollo looked down to see the rose was still in his hands. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered her final words.

"Its a special rose, Apollo. This rose will never fade, never wilt, it will stay perfect forever. And you can have it to remember me by, just in case something were to happen to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

A dark figure hobbled down a dark alleyway, carrying a small bundle of a five year old girl. He knew his time was numbered, not going to survive from that lightning blot shot, he could already feel his breath falling short. He sent to sleeping child down and pulled out a small bottle filled with a dark purple liquid inside of it. A small note was attached to the side saying, 'Amnesia potion, is strong enough to make memory permanently disappear. But potion will only stay permanent if person drinks full bottle, otherwise it will number years from how much the person drinks. It will also give the person human abilities so it should slow the growth ratio down to human standards.'

Throwing the note aside, he unplugged the cork from the bottle and held it to the child's face, dribbling it into her mouth. His eyes started to close and his heart started beating slower and slower. The bottle was only about half way down when, unable to control himself, he dropped the bottle, thus waking the girl up, before disintegrating into a pile of dust. The girl started looking around, having no idea where she was, the loud thunder clouds scaring her as they covered the sky. She blinked, trying to remember what had happen or better yet, who she was. She peered down the alleyway, seeing dark luminous shadows. Her eyes filled with tears and she gave out a loud sob as she felt her head grow dizzy. She heard a door open a little ways away and the sound of soft footsteps coming towards her. She turned her head and the last thing she saw was a kind-looking women with about a two or three year old boy clinging to her leg. He looked up at his mother and whispered, "Mommy look! There's a strange girl there.."

"Hush Percy," the mother said,"Lets see if anyone comes back for her, otherwise I will take her in my care."

The girl's eyes drooped, and unable to hold them open any longer, she lowered her eyelids and everything went black.

**Nine and a half years later:**

"Alyssa! Percy! Come down for breakfast." Yelled Sally Jackson, their mother, from the bottle of the stairs.

"Coming!" Answered a soft voice from upstairs. A teenage girl, about fifteen, came walking out of her room, dressed in faded skinny jeans and a light green tee shirt. She had long golden brown hair that softly curled to her waist. Her skin was clear and tan with a spot of freckles running across her nose and her body was tall and slender, with just the right curves. She had lush full lips and emerald eyes that seemed to glow. As she walked past her brother's room, she leaned in, seeing Percy still asleep. With a mischievous grin, she ran and jumped on his bed, landing on top of him. He let out a loud grunt which was followed by a moan as he flung the covers off, thus knocking her off. The boy was twelve years old with dark black hair and deep green eyes, like the sea. His face was droopy from sleep and he let out a loud yawn. He looked down at his sister, who was on the ground next to him, attempting to get up and brush herself off.

"Alyssa? Why did you have to do that?" He asked with a cranky voice.

She let out a light laugh.

"You know that I can't give up the chance to mess with my little brother, I only have a couple more years to do so before you're all grown up."

His eyes held a mischievous glint as he got up from his bed and jumped on his sister, pinning her to the ground.

"Look who's little now, sister."

Her face was a playful scowl, they continued to wrestle until they heard a light knock on the door, causing both of them to turn sharply to face it. Their mom stood there, looking amused as her two kids wrestled. She was leaning against the door, as for once, she looked actually relaxed, like the stress from her work and ugly husband Gabe was gone.

Percy and Alyssa got up, brushing off their clothes, and Alyssa followed her mom out of the room as Percy rushed to get changed.

Soon they were all seated at the table, that is except for their ugly stepfather Gabe, which Percy nicknamed Smelly Gabe, who was lounging in an old recliner, wearing an old white tee shirt with a large stain on it, and his shiny bald head reflecting light from the light bulb above him. He was sipping on a beer as he read some car magazine. Alyssa glared at his with a scowl, hating his guts more than ever. Sally married him awhile ago and she never had the nerve to spilt up with the guy, even though he was treating her like his slave. She felt Percy tense up beside her and she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

The school bus honked outside and the two children grabbed their backpacks before kissing Mom and running outside.

As the climbed on the bus, Percy immediately rushed over to his best friend, a skinny kid named Grover. Grover had some special disease that left him using crutches for the rest of his life. Alyssa looked around before shrugging and grabbing an empty row, taking out her iPod and plugging in head phones. She had always been the odd ball out.

The bus ride to school was short and miserable. Alyssa stared out the window, listening to Sweater Weather, staring out at the bright sun, wishing for school to finally finish, for they only had a day left. She felt a warmness embrace her as she felt the sun on her face. She had always loved the sun for she knew that the sun was always there no matter rain or shine.

The bus arrived at school and Alyssa waved her younger brother away, knowing that he was going on a field trip and something bad was going to happen. Unfortunately, something bad always happened to her and Percy, for this was their seventh school. Weird people would always stock them or bad incidents would happen, but they seemed to happen more Percy, especially when he was alone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see her favorite teacher, Mr. Bruner, who was going on the trip with Percy. His face held an expression that said that he knew Percy might get in trouble, but he would be there to protect him. She relaxed and Mr. Bruner glide away in his wheelchair towards the bus, but tensed up again as her least favorite teacher, Mrs. Dodds walked past her, hissing as she went. Wait, Alyssa quickly turned towards Mrs. Dodds, wondering if she heard her right, but Mrs. Dodds kept walking. Alyssa turned around confused before walked off towards her freshman classes, hoping to catch up with her friends before classes started.

It was near the end of the last period when the speaker went on and Alyssa heard her name being called to the office. She grabbed her books and, after being excused by the teacher, made her way down. When she arrived, she found an out of breath Grover and Percy standing there, trying to catch their breath, but when they saw her, they grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the building.

"Percy! What is going on!?"

"Sorry Alyssa, but we have got to get home, you know Mrs. Dodds?"

"Yeah..."

"Well turns out she is what they call a Fury from Greek mythology and she wanted to kill us.."

Alyssa dug her feet in the ground, making the boys stop and they turned around looking at her. Grover seemed really nervous, as if looking around for a personal stalker or something.

"Calm down! You two are making no sense whatsoever and I am feeling really stressed out."

Grover reached out and grabbed her shoulders, "Look Alyssa, you and Percy are not normal human beings, you each have a parent who is a god, which makes you half god."

They reached the public bus stop, with too many people there for Percy and Alyssa to properly freak out. Grover pushed them towards the bus before crutching on himself. They took a seat in the back with Grover looking around worryingly.

Percy leaned over and whispered, "Hey man, what the heck are you looking for? There's no one dangerous on this bus.."

Grover sighed... "Look Perc, Alyssa, the truth is I... I kinda have to protect you."

They both stared at him, looking like he was crazy. Alyssa thought back to all the times that Percy and her had stood up for Grover, protecting him from bullies. Percy had even admitted awhile back that he had lost sleep worrying that Grover would get beat up if we happen to not come back next year. And here Grover was acting like he was the one who defended them.

"Grover," Percy cut in, "what exactly are you protecting us from?"

Suddenly, there was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke filled the bus, making it smell like rotten eggs. The driver mumbled a curse underneath his breath and quickly yelled for everyone to evacuate the bus.

The three kids calmly got off the bus and they waiting along with the rest of the people along the side of the lonely country rode. No place you would want to break down on. The only odd thing out was across the street stood an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The items on the stand looked really appealing: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, and other assortment of rich fruits with jugs of cider placed in a silver tub filled with ice.

There was no one around, just three old ladies sitting in old rocking chairs the shade of maple tree. The middle one had a giant basket filled with electric green yarn, the one on the right had knitting needles, and the one of the left had a pair of dainty scissors.

All three women looked ancient, with pale, wrinkly faces, white hair pulled back behind their heads, bony arms and legs sticking out of withered old sundresses.

But the weirdest thing was they seemed to be looking right at Percy and Alyssa.

"Hey man," said Percy nudging Grover,"check out those creepy old ladies.."

"Tell me they aren't looking at you," Grover said hastily, "they are, aren't they."

"Yeah, weird, huh? You think the are going to knit something with that yarn, cause it match my eyes perfectly.."

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

The old lady to the left carefully lifted up her scissors. Alyssa heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told us, "Come on guys."

"What?" Percy said. "It's a thousand degrees in there!"

"Come on!" He pried the doors open and climbed inside, but Percy and Alyssa waited, watching as the old lady took a piece of string and cut it, the snip could be heard from four lanes across. Percy quickly climbed on the bus, thoroughly freaked out, and right as Alyssa was about to get on, she met the eyes of the middle old lady, whose face lit up with amazement. She then heard the old lady talk, from four lanes across which wasn't even possible, and say, "Welcome back Antheia." Before they vanished, just flat out disappeared leaving nothing behind but a single apple with a leaf sticking out on it.

Alyssa was interrupted out of her shock when the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine and the bus shuddered before roaring back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" Yelled the driver. "Everyone back on board."

Alyssa quickly got on, trying to avoid the horde of people trying to get back on the bus. She walked down the aisle to where both Percy and Grover were sitting, looking feverish but shivering at the same time.

Alyssa sat down, looking worried.

"Grover?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?"

He dabbed his forehead with his shirtsleeve. "Percy, Alyssa, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What about them, man?" Percy asked and his eyes widened, "There not like... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

Grover's face froze in an expressionless glaze. Alyssa got the feeling that the old ladies were something much worse than whatever Mrs. Dodds was.

"Just tell me what you saw." Grover said impatiently.

"The middle one took the other ladies scissors and snipped some yarn."

Grover's face grew pale and his fingers started to shake. He made a gesture that might of been crossing himself, but it looked to be more powerful. He kept on mumbling, "this is not happening, not again. This shouldn't be like last time."

Alyssa and Percy shared worried glares.

"What last time, Grover?"

He kept on mumbling stuff about never making it. Percy started to reach for his shoulder to comfort him, but suddenly Grover sprung upand grabbed both of their hands.

"Can you two promise me something?"

"Sure." Alyssa answered for both of them.

"Let me walk you home from the bus station."

It seemed like a strange request, but they both promised.

The rest of the bus ride was say in silence, until they were just pulling up to the bus stop and Alyssa looked up with anxiety.

"Grover.. That snipping of the yarn. Does that mean that somebody is going to die?"

Percy's eyes lit up in fear, realizing what she was talking about and all Grover could do was give them a pitiful state, as if planning both of their funerals already.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

As soon as the bus stopped, Grover had to run to the bathroom and Percy and Alyssa both agreed it was best to ditch him. After all, he was freaking them out muttering how they were going to die and how it always happens when we are young.

After getting their suitcases, they caught the first taxi uptown to go home.

When they got to their small apartment, hoping that there mom would be home. Instead, Smelly Gabe and his equally fat and disgusting buddies were sitting in the living room playing poker. The floor was littered with empty beer cans and chip bags and the tv was on blaring ESPN. Gabe, hardly even looking up, took another puff from his cheap cigar before saying, "Oh joy, I guess your both home now."

Percy and Alyssa exchanged a glance, more like Percy silently asking permission to kill him and Alyssa silently saying to calm down before turning to Gabe.

"Where's mom?"

"Working, you kids got any cash?"

Percy tensed up and clenched his fists, raising them and stepping towards Gabe before being quickly detained by Alyssa's hand, blocking his way to beat up Gabe. She sighed as she looked back at her stepfather. Her real father was unknown to her, having fallen in love with Sally when they were in college. See they weren't married. Sally told them that he was important and rich, so their relationship was kept a secret. One day, just after Percy was born and she was around three, he went on an overboard business trip and never returned. Lost at sea, Sally said. After working several small jobs and never having the time to raise her two kids, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice for about thirty seconds. He hated them and strived to make their life's miserable, and add that to Percy's stubbornness and her inability to be controlled, they all made Sally's life pretty hard.

Alyssa gave one more warning glare to Percy before answering.

"No, we don't have any cash."

Unfortunately, one of Gabe's only talents was sniffing out money like a greyhound.

Suspiciously rubbing him chin, he questioned, "I'm not stupid. You kids just got out of a taxi, probably paid the driver a twenty and got six or seven dollars change..."

Alyssa turned to Percy who grumbling took out a wad of cash and threw the money on the table.

"I hope you lose." He growled before stalking off to his room.

"Your report card came in!" Gabe shouted after Percy, "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

He turned back to Alyssa, who was still standing there.

"If I were you I would control that rat of a brother you have. Little boys with big attitudes tend to get hurt."

She narrowed her eyes, feeling a storm rage inside her, pushing at her chest to get out. She had to take several calming breaths in order to control her temper, which seemed to grow stronger throughout the years.

She stepped closer until she was standing right next to Gabe and his smelly comrades. In a low raspy voice, she said, " If you ever dare to even think about hurting me or my brother, I will make sure that you never see that light of day again, any consequences required.."

She turned and before leaving, knocked his beer can over, spilling the dark, frothy liquid all over his worn jeans.

"Oops!" She said, a sinister smile across her face.

They all stared at her with horror filled eyes, Gabe stared frozen, never hearing this side of her before. She turned and walked off to where her brother had stormed off to just minutes before.

Alyssa entered her brother's room, slowly opening the door to see Percy cradled in a ball sitting on his unmade bed. His eyes were puffy and he had never looked so lonely and scared than he did right now. Alyssa immediately rushed over to him and placed her arms around him, trying to comfort him in any way possible. His bottom lip was quivering, eyes wide and glassy.

"Sshhhh..." Whispered Alyssa, "I promise Gabe won't ever hurt you, I just gave him that scaring of his life, and if there wasn't beer all over his pants, I would have said that he was so scared he peed his pants."

Percy chuckled at the thought, his face brightening a little.

"Alyssa, Gabe isn't really the reason why I am scared." He looked up at Alyssa, fear filling his eyes again. "I can't stop remembering Mrs. Dodds, her claws just inches from my throat before I killed her... Or the sound of that old lady's scissors snipping the yarn. Grover had such a look of panic-how he made us promise to let him walk us home- I get this feeling that someone, something is looking for me right now. Maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons. If anything ever happened to you..."

Alyssa cut him off.

"Percy, I swear nothing will ever happen to me."

He ripped free of her arms, a fierce scowl on his face.

"You can't say that because you don't know! Do you think dad knew that he was going to die on that boat, leaving Sally, you, and me behind with that monster Gabe!"

Alyssa grew silent, her eyes watering at the blank wall she got whenever she thought of her dad. Percy knew this was a sore subject for her and he calmed down immediately before sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry Alyssa. I didn't mean to bring that subject up."

She shook her head. "It's ok Percy. It's just that lately I have had really weird dreams about people. There's one man who I think was dad. He had stormy gray eyes and dark course hair and he had such a booming laugh that made the whole room seem happy. Then there was another man. He had such a kind face, full of light. All I can remember of him though is running to his waiting arms and feeling so loved. But it wasn't a fatherly love or a brotherly love, it was almost like true love."

"That's good, but I don't think your idea of dad is really dad. I mean mom said that he had green eyes. But let's just say for the other guy, I don't want you to fall in love, because then I wouldn't get to hang out with you anymore."

She laughed and playfully rubbed his head.

They were interrupted when they heard their mom's voice calling out to them. They both got bright smiles on their faces whenever their mom was around. Racing down the stairs, they were greeted with a warm hug.

"Hey Percy and Alyssa."

Her red -white-and blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like every candy that they loved. She held a package in her hand, which they immediately knew was a bag filled with blue candy. She had this thing for blue, she always went out of her way to make blue foods, like blue waffles, blue tortilla chips, even blue cherry coke.

They were interrupted from their merriment when Smelly Gabe yelled from the other room asking for bean dip.

Sensing that Alyssa and Percy would get mad, Sally quickly leaned down and whispered," If you can be nice to Gabe for a little bit, I planned for us three to go to Montauk beach, three whole nights, same cabin, no Gabe."

Their eyes brightened. They hadn't gone to Montauk for two summers because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.

As Sally went to talk to Gabe about details, Alyssa and Percy rushed off to pack. When they were loading the luggage into the car, Gabe was giving them the while lecture of 'dent my car and I will dent you'. But Sally was quickly ready and then set off, leaving Gabe to his lonely fat self.

Their rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. Though there was always sand and spiders in the cabinets and the water was too cold to swim, they loved the place. Sally had been taking them there ever since they could remember. Sally never said why she loved the place so much, but Percy told Alyssa that he knew it was the place where she met dad.

When we arrived, her eyes turned the color of the sea, her face grew carefree and she seemed to grow younger.

When it got dark, they made a fire. They roasted hot dogs and marshmallows while Sally told them storied before her parents died. Percy would always ask about dad when they were here and Mom would tell them that he was kind, tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. She explained how Percy had his black hair and green eyes.

"You know he would be very proud of you two if he could be here right now."

Alyssa and Percy exchanged glances. They both were C+ average and got kicked out of schools for the past six years. Turns out that they got kicked out their previous school too for "freak accident on the field trip".

Percy looked up at Sally.

"Are you going to send us away now? To a boarding school?"

"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think... I think we'll have to try that."

Alyssa blurted out "Because you don't want us around" but immediately regretted it.

Sally's eyes filled with tears. She took Percy and Alyssa's hand and squeezed them tight.

"Oh Alyssa, no I could never want that. I have to send you too away, for your own good."

Percy's face grew dark.

"Because we're not normal..."

Sally cut him off, "You say that like its a bad thing, Percy. But you two don't realize how important you are. I thought your school would be safe.

Confusion hit Alyssa's eyes.

"Safe from what?"

Percy nudged her and memories came back of all the bizarre things that have happened to them. Stalkers and snakes and a lot of bad things.

Alyssa had the feeling they should tell Mom about the old ladies and Mrs. Dodds, but before she could, Sally spoke up again.

"They told me it was a mistake keeping you too close to me, but there was only one other option, Percy- the place your father wanted to send you. And I couldn't send you. I just couldn't do it..."

"Just me? Did dad want Alyssa to go too?"

Sally froze up. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a tiny o. Alyssa sat up straighter in her seat, suspicion growing.

"Umm... Well the thing is there's something I've been meaning to say to you. The thing is..."

Before she could say anything, the sky suddenly rumbled with thunder. The wind picked up and the waves crashed dangerously against the sand. The three of them quickly gathered their belongings and rushed inside.

This was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in this summer. Over the roar of the wind, they could hear a distant bellow, and angry, tortured sound that made their hair stand on end.

Then a much closer noise, a desperate voice yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

Mom sprang up and threw open the door.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't exactly... Grover.

"Searching all day," he gasped."What were you thinking?"

Sally looked at Alyssa and Percy in terror, not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy," she shouted over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" Alyssa and Percy gave each other a wild look before looking at Grover.

O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" He yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

Alyssa was too shocked to register that he had just cursed in Ancient Greek and that she understood him perfectly while Percy was wondering how on earth he had gotten here by himself. But the strangest thing that both of them noticed was that where Grover's legs should be... Where his legs should be...

Mom looked at them sternly and spoke in a tone she had never used before,"Percy. Tell me now!"

Percy quickly filled her in on the whole old lady and Mrs. Dodds thing and before he could finish, she had grabbed her purse and car keys and yelled, "Get in the car. All three of you. Go!"

They all raced to Gabe's Camero, but the thing was, when Grover was running, he wasn't exactly running, more like trotting. Because where is his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hoofs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

Sally drove like a maniac through the night along the dark country roads. Wind and rain slammed against the roof, making it almost impossible to see but the car still was going ninety miles per hour.

Percy, Alyssa, and Grover sat in the back with Grover in the middle and Alyssa and Percy on the sides wondering if they had gone insane. The smell of wet barnyard animal filled the small car, making them cringe their noses. Percy broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, you and my mom... Know each other?"

Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror as if expecting something to be behind them.

"Not exactly, I mean we've never met in person but she knew I was watching you two."

Alyssa whipped her head around so that she was staring dead straight at Grover.

"Watching us?"

"Keeping an eye on you. You know, making sure that you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend. I am still your friend."

Percy cut in, "Um... What exactly are you?"

"Let's just say that I'm half goat, and if either of you give me any grief whatsoever I swear I will personally clobber you with my hooves."

Alyssa and Percy leaned forward to look at each other before both bursting into laughter. Grover gave them each a sharp slap on the shoulder, which only made them laugh harder. Alyssa felt tears form in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Grover let out a sharp Blaa-aa-aa.

"There are satyrs that would trample you for such an insult."

Alyssa laughed even harder, having to clutch her stomach from pain, but Percy froze before recalling, "Whoa, wait. Satyrs. You mean like Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies or Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"I..."

Percy was interrupted by a weird bellowing noise coming from somewhere behind them. Whatever was chasing them was close.

"Percy," Mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what?"

"Oh nobody," mumbled Grover sarcastically, "just The Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood thirstiest minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson."

"Mom, where exactly are we going?" Asked Alyssa.

"The place where Percy's father wanted him to go."

"Mom, why do you keep saying Percy's father and not Alyssa's?"

She took a heavy breath as sorrow filled her eyes.

"Alyssa..."

Suddenly a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom and the car exploded and turned over, being thrown several feet away.

Percy was crushed against an unconscious Grover while Alyssa looked out the shattered window and glimpsed something giant running towards them.

"Mom!" She shouted, panic filling her voice," what is that!?"

"Percy, Alyssa," she said, deadly serious, "get out of the car, now."

Sally tried to throw herself against the drivers side door, but it was stuck in the mud. Percy tired his door too, but it was also jammed in the mud. He looked up desperately at the whole in the roof. It might have been and exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.

"Quickly, climb out of the passenger seat." Sally told them. "You two have to make it to that big tree."

Alyssa looked around wildly, wondering which tree her mother was talking about. Another flash of lightening through the smoking roof and they saw what she meant: a a huge, Christmas tree pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

Percy looked up at her.

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her eyes sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" Alyssa and Percy shouted together."You are coming with us. Now help us carry Grover."

The lumbering beast was still charging towards them, and as Alyssa got a closer look, she gasped with horror.

Its head was a bulky, fuzzy mass with sharp horns. It had huge meaty hands that were swinging at its side and it ran, towering ten feet in the air.

"Look, Percy. He doesn't want us," Sally told them," He wants you two. Besides, I can't cross the border line."

Percy got really mad, mad at his mother, at Grover the goat, at Alyssa, at the things with horns that was lumbering towards them slowly and deliberately, like a bull.

He then raced over to Grover, whose was moaning rather loudly about food and enchiladas, to try and shut him up.

Sally looked around wildly and saw Alyssa standing frozen with shock, not moving from her spot. She raced over to her and grabbed her face.

"Alyssa, you have to listen to me carefully," Sally said forcefully. "Though it pains me, you are NOT my child. I found you completely wiped of memory at the age of five in an old alley. I looked to see if anyone was looking for you, but when nothing came up, I took you in and gave you the name of Alyssa. Another thing is that I found this necklace around your neck.."

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small golden necklace with a small sun on it and thrust it into Alyssa's shaking hand. Her face was lost and confused, a small tear escaping her eye.

"Alyssa, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just wanted to keep you and Percy safe. He doesn't know yet.."

Alyssa interrupted her by throwing her arms around her.

"Thank you Sally for taking care of me.." She said through broken sobs, "now I guess I need to figure out where I came from."

Sally returned the hug, "Your always welcome here with me and Percy, you are still my daughter, no matter what..."

They were cut off by Percy yelling wildly, beckoning them over to help him with Grover. Sally immediately rushed to help and Alyssa took one more look down at the dainty gold necklace, feeling it grow warm in her hands, before shoving it in her pocket and racing off to help her brother.

Sally and Percy were struggling to lift Grover when she arrived. The monster was at their car, sniffing, searching for its prey.

Percy blinked out the rain, "It's that..."

"Pasiphae's son," their mother said. "I wish I'd know how badly they wanted to kill you."

Alyssa spoke up, "But he's the Min.."

"Don't say his name," she warned, "Names have power."

The pine tree was still too far away, at least a hundred yards away.

The bull man bellowed in rage below them. He picked up Gabe's car by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road and the gas tank exploded.

"Percy, Alyssa," Sally said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way-directly sideways. He can't change directions very well."

Another bellow of rage, the bull man started tromping uphill.

He'd smelled them.

Sally gave on last feeble shoved towards her children, taking the full weight if Grover.

"Move! Separate and remember what I told you."

They didn't want to split up, but they each had the feeling she was right- it was their only chance.

Alyssa sprinted to the right and Percy sprinted to the left. But when he turned, and saw the creature bearing down on him. His black eyes glowing with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.

He lowered his head and charged at Percy, his razor sharp horns aimed at his chest. Alyssa could only watch in horror at the beast charged closer to a fear-struck Percy, but surprisingly he held his ground until the last second, and at the last moment, he jumped to the side.

The bull man stormed past like a freight train and turned to his next victim, their mom struggling to carry the still unconscious Grover.

Alyssa and Percy had reached the crest of the hill. Seeing that there was a valley and lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain, but they probably oh wouldn't make it.

The bull man grunted, eyeing the fleeting figure of Sally who was trying to lead him away from them.

"Run!" She yelled, "I can't go any farther. Please run!"

But they just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged towards her. She tried to sidestep, but she was too slow, and the monster grabbed her and lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"MOM!" Percy yelled, attempting to run towards her.

She caught Alyssa's, silently pleading for her to take of Percy before catching Percy's eyes and choked out one more word: "Go!" before the beast closed his fists, making the only mother Percy and Alyssa ever knew dissolve into a shimmering golden form, like a holograph, before a blinding flash and she was simply gone...

"NO!"

Anger replaced the fear that was in Alyssa and Percy's heart. Energy filled them and they both raced towards the monster who was looking at a helpless Grover.

Percy reached bull man first, pulling off his red jacket and waving it around, leading it away from Grover and the charging figure of Alyssa.

The bull man charged at Percy too fast, it's arms out to grab him whichever way he dodged. Percy tensed, Alyssa stopped running, watching as her brother leapt straight up, kicking off from the creature's bowed head, using it as a springboard launching himself into the air before landing on the creature's neck.

The bull man staggered around, trying to shake Percy off, but he kept his his arms around the horns for support. Lightening and thunder still was going strong around them, rain poured down into their eyes.

The monster was running around crazily trying to get the unwanted intruder off when Grover suddenly bleated "Food!" Really loudly, causing the beast to whirl towards him.

Alyssa started running again, desperate to get to Grover before the creature.

Percy grabbed one horn with both of his hands and with a loud snap! Percy was flung off and landed on the ground with a loud thud, holding in his hand a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife, the horn. The monster turned to Percy and charged and without thinking, shoved the horn through the monster's rib cage, where it fell down.

Alyssa finally reached her brother and pulled him into her arms, hugging him with all of her might. They looked back at Grover who was still laying helplessly on the ground. Percy started over to him with Alyssa close behind. When Percy leaned down to pick up Grover, Alyssa heard a noise, and turned to see the Minotaur once again lumbering towards them, clutching his chest. She did a half second look at Percy, who was still distracted by Grover, and turned to the monster, anger and rage filling her eyes. She thought of Sally, who turned out to not be her real mother, but still cared for her like a daughter; she thought of Percy, the brother whom she loved dearly with all her heart.

She felt a stirring deep in her stomach, like something was tugging, trying to come out. With a loud scream, she exploded, throwing her arms up, feeling pure energy leave her and race towards the monster. The whole forest erupted: trees, vines, creatures coming out, wrapping around the monster. The sky literally seemed to come down in a flash of lightening, rain, hail, any kind of terrible weather available, and swallowed it, consuming it whole in a bright flash of light.

And suddenly, the trees went back to normal, the vines that were so wild, fell to the ground, the sky went back to a light rain with some faint lightening and thunder in the distance.

Alyssa looked down at her hands in horror, trying to figure out what happened. She heard a small gasp and turned around to see Percy staring her, his mouth agape, his eyes filled with disbelief. Grover lay forgotten on the ground by his feet.

"Whaa... What was... That?"

Alyssa reached forward and offered her hand, he flinched back a little, but soon reached out and took her hand. They both exhaustingly dragged Grover down the valley to the farmhouse,but they collapsed when they reached the front door.

Percy looked up to see a blonde girl, her hair curled around her face staring down at him before he closed his eyes.

Alyssa looked up to see a familiar-looking man with a beard and a girl leaning over Percy. She slowly reached into her pocket and felt the familiar object of the necklace her mother gave her before she...

Alyssa's eyes winced at the memory, her head pounding, any energy from before was slowly disappearing. She closed her eyes and the last thing she heard was the girl.

"There the ones. They must be. One of them at least."

"Silence, Annabeth." The bearded man said. "Help me bring them inside."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

Horrible nightmares filled Alyssa's mind: wild monsters coming for Percy and Sally, they run around screaming, fear settling in their eyes. Alyssa stands just ten feet away, frozen to the ground unable to move and she sees them disappear, squeezed to death, horror frozen on their faces as their mouths formed in a silent scream.

"Ahhhh!"

Alyssa woke up screaming. Her heart was beating wildly, sweat covered her face and she tries to breath, clutching her chest. She looks around, expecting to see her familiar room in their little apartment, but instead she found herself in an unfamiliar room with white walls, white floors, and a giant white bed in which she is resting. Another bed lays on the opposite side of the room where the sleeping figure of her brother laid, his chest falling up and down with each shallow breath.

She immediately climbs out of bed, ignoring her own pain, and races over to Percy's bed. She checks to make sure that everything is normal, checking his pulse, his breathing rate, and finally relaxed when she saw his eyes slowly flutter open. He looked around, confused, but when he saw her, a smile crossed his face and he slowly leaned up and hugged her.

"Alyssa, I was so scared. I had the weirdest nightmare ever. Mom died... Grover was half goat, and you did something with your hands that caused the forest and sky to erupt."

Alyssa sighed, stroking Percy's head.

""Percy... I think.."

She was interrupted when the door opened, and in walked a man with eyes that literally covered his whole body. He beckoned for them to follow him, and after looking at each other, both freaking out, they slowly got up and followed him. He lead them through a series of rooms until they reached the front porch, where he pointed to two large lawn chairs. As Alyssa sat down, she noticed there was a tall drink on the table next to her. It looked like iced apple juice, with a bright blue straw. She saw Percy reach for a similar cup and almost dropped it due to weakness.

"Careful," a familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hasn't slept in a month. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse high tops and a bright orange shirt. He looked like the same old Grover.

Alyssa could see Percy's mind working, trying to figure out if he had simply had a nightmare and maybe Mom was okay.

Alyssa looked almost sympathetic, knowing that it did indeed happen.

"You two saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do.. I went back to the hill and I thought you might want this."

He placed a shoe box in Percy's lap, inside laid the black and white bull horn, the base jagged and the tip splattered with dried blood."

Percy's eyes filled with tears. Alyssa looked out across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, the tallest one right in front of us had the huge pine tree on top. Her eyes filled with tears almost, remember what Sally and said, that she didn't have a biological family. The only clue was...

She reached into her pocket, feeling for the necklace but finding nothing. Panic filled her and she looked up.

"Grover!" She yelled interrupting him from trying to explain to Percy. "Have you seen my necklace?"

His face filled with confusion, Percy sniffles a sob.

"Really Alyssa? Moms gone and all you can think about is a necklace!"

Alyssa winced as the words hit her. Her eyes began to water, not wanting to tell Percy the truth about her.

"Percy, of course I care about mom, its just that the necklace was the last thing she gave me, right before she..."

Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid-poor goat, satyr, whatever-looked as if he expected to be hit.

"I'm so sorry guys.. I was suppose to protect you."

Percy looked up at his best friend.

"Grover, its not your fault. Did my mother ask you to protect me?"

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least.. I was."

Alyssa cut in, "but why..."

A dizziness spell suddenly came over her.

Grover quickly picked up the cup and held the straw to her lips. As she drank, she recoiled at the taste, expecting apple juice. But instead it tasted like her favorite dessert, her mom's brownies.

Percy drank some too and he looked like he was tasting something good.

Strength filled them, giving Grover relief.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go meet Chiron and Mr. D."

As he led them around to porch, they caught a glimpse of a bunch of building dotting the landscape that looked like Ancient Greek architecture along with an open pavilion, an amphitheater, and a circular arena-all looking brand new. There was a sandpit where kids were playing volleyball, and in the distance, canoes glided across a small lake. There were kids in bright orange shirts like Grover's shooting arrows at an archery range and others rode horses down a wooded trail, and unless they were hallucinating, some of the horses had wings.

When they arrived at the other end of the porch, two men sat across each other at a card table. The blonde girl who they had seen the previous night was leaning against the railing.

One of the men facing them was small, but porky. He had a red nose with big watery eyes, and curly black hair that was almost purple. He wore a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.

"That's Mr. D," Grover muttered to them. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than anyone. And you already know Chiron..."

He pointed to a man sitting in a wheelchair. Percy instantly recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner!" He cried.

The Latin teacher looked up and smiled.

"Please, Percy, Alyssa, have a seat."

They sat down-Alyssa next to Chiron and Percy next to Mr. D, who looked at them and suppressed a sigh.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

Percy gave Alyssa a glance that basically said I'm sitting next to the grinch. She held her hand over her mouth as she gave a little laugh, unable to control herself.

Mr. D froze at the sound before turning to her. He seemed to study her with uncertain eyes, as if trying to figure out something. He looked up at the sky, he's probably crazy, before shaking his head and looking back at his cards.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl. She stepped forward and he introduced her to them.

"Annabeth, why don't you go show Percy and Alyssa cabin eleven for now.."

Percy interrupted him with his stupid twelve year old mind.

"What does the D stand for?"

They all froze except for Alyssa. Mr. D looked up at him.

"Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

Percy looked down, ashamed.

"Right sorry sir."

Mr. D just grumbled to himself and snapped his fingers and magically a goblet appeared on the table and filled itself with red wine.

"Mr. D," Chiron warned. "Your restrictions."

He looked up and gasped in feint surprise.

"Dear me. Sorry old habits." He said looking up at the sky as thunder rumbled.

He waved his hand and the goblet transformed into a Diet Coke.

Alyssa and Percy just say there, looking shocked.

"Did he just..." Alyssa asked with amazement.

"He offended his father awhile back and got the punishment of no alcohol and banishment to this camp for a hundred years." Chiron said calmly.

"And your father is..." Percy asked suspiciously.

"Di immortales, of course you wouldn't even know the basics. My father is Zeus."

"Your Dionysus," Alyssa said. "god of wine."

"Your a god..." Percy said, as if saying it just to hear it be said.

Mr. D just shrugged it off like it was nothing, leaving Alyssa and Percy both gaping. Chiron, seeing their bewilderment, motioned for Annebeth.

"Annabeth, why don't we go show Percy and Alyssa cabin eleven."

"And make sure you mind your manners." Mr. D warned.

Chiron started literally climbing out of his wheelchair, but as the blanket fell away. It turned out to be more like a box. He keep climbing out, until he was standing over them. Chiron rose to his full height, having the lower half of his body free from the wheelchair.

They stared at the horse who had sprung out from the wheelchair;a huge stallion. But where it's neck should be was the upper body of Percy's Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy and Alyssa Jackson. Lets meet the other campers."

And with that he started trotting off, leaving the two to quickly compose themselves before racing off after him.

Alyssa scratched at her head as she ran, feeling somewhat of a guilt when he had said their last name, or rather, Percy's last name, not hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

Once Alyssa and Percy had gotten over that fact the was really a horse named Chiron, they actually had a nice tour. As they passed the volleyball pit, several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn Percy was carrying. Another said, "Thats him."

Most of the campers were around Alyssa's age, their satyr friends were much bigger than Grover.

Alyssa cast a look back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger that she'd realized- four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. She was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught her eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic globe. She nudged Percy, pointing up to the spot and they both saw the curtain move, just for a second, as if someone was watching them.

"What's up there?" Percy asked Chiron.

He looked to where Percy was pointing, his smile faded.

"Just the attic."

"Does someone live there?" Alyssa inquired.

"No." He said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

Percy and Alyssa looked at each other and Alyssa shrugged before turning back to follow Chiron.

They walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. Alyssa reached her hand down to brush against the bush when suddenly the bush moved towards her, almost like snuggling against her hand.

She quickly pulled back, thoroughly confused, before reaching down again. The vines rose up to touch her hand again as she felt an almost familiar spark, as if she has done something like this before.

She heard a voice call out to her, snapping her from her thoughts as she hastily pulled her hand back to see Percy and Chiron waiting up ahead for her.

As she approached them, she heard Percy arguing with Chiron about Grover.

"Grover won't get into any trouble, will he? I mean... He was a good protector. Really."

Chiron sighed, fiddling with his tweed jacket.

"Grover has big dreams. Perhaps bigger than they are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill. And he didn't exactly do that with you."

Percy looked like he wanted to protest because none of it was really Grover's fault.

"He'll get a second chance right?"

Chiron winced. "That was his second chance, Percy. The council won't be happy about this, but he us still young..."

"How old is he?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, twenty eight."

"What!" Percy exclaimed. "And he's in sixth grade?"

"Yes, you see, satyrs mature half as fast as humans."

He paused, looking up.

"Here, we should go see the woods."

He starting trotting along, making Percy and Alyssa jog behind him trying to catch up.

When he stopped just at the edge of the forest, Percy realized just his huge it was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Stocked with what?" Alyssa asked. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own shield and sword?"

Percy and Alyssa both blinked, not understanding his question.

"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do for Percy, and for Alyssa, perhaps a size seven female. I'll visit the armory later."

Percy wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. They visited the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables but Alyssa was too scared to go inside, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where they held sword and spear fights. Finally Chiron pointed out the mess hall.

After walking around for a little bit long, they reached the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, and they were without doubt the strangest collection of buildings they had ever seen.

Each cabin had a large brass number on them, and each of them were unique in their own way. Cabin nine had smokestacks and cabin four had vines on the walls with a roof of grass. Cabin seven seemed to be made out of pure gold, making Alyssa suddenly miss her necklace even more.

The cabins all faced towards a giant soccer field type area.

Chiron started leading them past each one. Cabin one was the biggest of them all. Alyssa had a strange urge suddenly to go inside, like it was calling her. And the same thing happened for cabin two, which was Hera's.

she stopped for a second, placing her hand on the walls of cabin two, which had peacocks carved all over them. She suddenly had a memory of sitting on the edge of a fountain with someone who was hugging her, telling her how beautiful she was..

She heard a door open and she turned to see Percy enter a cabin with a worried Chiron behind him. She sighed, rolling her eyes, before going over to them. She stopped when she saw the inside of cabin three. It looked like an underwater sea cave, beautiful and calm. Percy then exited, taking one last wistful look back before continuing down the line of cabins. They passed cabin five, which looked as if someone had beat it up. Inside was some of the roughest and meanest kids Alyssa had ever seen. One girl, who was probably the loudest, wore an XXXL shirt and snarled at Percy as he walked by. His eyed widened and his pace quickened until he was side by side of Chiron.

Up ahead stood the blond girl from the Big House. She was reading a book in front if the last cabin on the left, cabin eleven. When they reached her, Chiron told them he had an archery class and left cabin eleven to Annabeth.

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin. It was painted am old brown color, with the paint chipped. Over the doorway was a winged pole with snakes wrapped around it.

Inside, it was packed with people, boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Alyssa thought it looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

All eyes turned to Alyssa and Percy as they filed in. Annabeth pushed them forward.

"Well Percy and Alyssa, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" Someone asked.

Percy and Alyssa exchanged looks of confusion as Annabeth replied, "Undetermined."

The whole cabin groaned and Alyssa looked sheepishly down at her feet, the feeling of being not wanted already hitting her hard.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.

"Now campers, this is what we are here for. Welcome, Percy and Alyssa, you guys can have the spot over there on the floor."

The guy looked to be about nineteen. He was tall and muscular, with a short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke," said Annabeth, and her voice got this light airy sound. Percy looked over and saw her blushing. She caught Percy rolling his eyes and her expression hardened again.

"He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Alyssa asked questionably.

"You're undetermined," Luke said staring at Alyssa with gorgeous blue eyes, "they don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travels."

Percy looked to the small section of floor that he and Alyssa would have to share. They had no luggage, no clothes, not even a sleeping bag. Alyssa suddenly remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves, and she looked around suspiciously.

Percy's voice rose up, "How long will we be here?"

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed and Alyssa inwardly groaned. Of course her brother would make a fool of them.

"Come on," Annabeth told Percy. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

Percy's eyes raised in confusion. "I've already seen them."

"Come on."

She grabbed him wrist and dragged him outside, leaving Alyssa behind with all of the campers who were once again laughing.

Alyssa looked around shyly, hating the way the people were staring at her. Luke seemed to sense her anxiety and offered to show her around more which she eagerly accepted. The two of them took off on a worn path that led them to the forest.

"So," Luke started. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." She said feeling somewhat comfortable around him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened yesterday?"

Alyssa winced as unwanted memories yet again filled her mind. Luke, seeing her pain immediately apologized.

"Oh gosh! Listen Alyssa, I'm really sorry. I won't bring it up again, I promise."

Alyssa looked down at her feet, an empty feeling growing in her heart.

"Look, it's ok. You didn't know and curiosity is a natural thing so I'm not mad."

He chuckled as they continued walking. They came to a little stream where some flowers were growing around in a beautiful display. Luke stopped, staring at the running water.

"Hey, Alyssa. Did you happen to lose anything last night?"

Alyssa immediately went to her pocket, remembering her necklace.

"Ya, actually I lost a.."

"Was it a necklace?" Luke said, cutting her off.

She looked up in amazement.

"Yes.. How did you know?"

He reached I to his pocket and pulled out the very golden necklace that Sally gave her last night. He held it out and she gratefully accepted it, feeling the now familiar warmth the necklace brought, before fastening it around her neck. She turned and gave Luke a hug, which seemed to surprise him.

"Thank you so much Luke! You have no idea what this means to me! It's the last thing my mom gave me before she... Anyway I don't have any other parents besides her so thus really does mean a lot."

He returned the hug before saying, "Your welcome Lis. But you know, you still have a dad. He's just an Olympian god."

She looked up, bewildered. Luke's face seemed hard, like he didn't like that subject.

"I.." She was interrupted when a loud explosion was heard from camp, coming from somewhere by the bathrooms.

The two looked at each other before racing back, wondering what in earth could have happened.

When they reached the bathrooms, they could see a soaking wet Annabeth and that scary girl from cabin five and Percy, standing in the middle, completely dry.

"You are so dead, new boy. You are totally dead." Said the girl, her eyes filled with hate.

Percy, looking mad, replied, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to hold Clarisse back. They dragged her back towards cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Alyssa walked over and grabbed her brother, checking to make sure he was alright. His eyes were bright and he had a smile in his face.

"Alyssa, you will never believe what happened!"

"What happened?"

"Well... I kinda made Clarisse mad and she was going to toilet dunk me and then all of the toilet bowls just exploded, sending water all over except it completely missed me."

Alyssa turned to Annabeth, who was competed soaked with an expression that she couldn't tell was just grossed out or angry at Percy for dousing her.

"What?" Percy demanded, looking at her. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

***Please Review***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

The bathroom incident immediately spread around. Wherever Percy went, campers were pointing and murmuring something about toilet water. Or maybe they were staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet.

She led Percy and Alyssa to a few more places (Luke had gone back to the cabin): the metal shop, the arts and crafts room, and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropping boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top in time.

Finally they returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back up to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinners at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

As she started to leave, Percy caught her arm.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."

She shrugged him off and continued walking.

"Whatever."

Percy called after her, "It wasn't my fault."

She stopped, turned around, looking at his skeptically before saying, "You need to talk to the oracle."

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

Percy stared into the lake, forgetting about his sister behind him who was feeling rather lonely.

"That's it." He exclaimed. "I want to go home now."

Annabeth frowned and shoved past Alyssa sitting down next to Percy.

"Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us?"

He looked us, a hint of humor in his eyes.

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

She rolled her eyes; "I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

"I think you know."

Percy looked down, like he knew but he didn't want to.

"God." He said. "Half-god."

Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's...crazy."

"Demigods," Annabeth said, "Thats the official term. Or half bloods."

"Then who's your dad?"

Her hands tightened, gripping the edge of the dock. Percy knew he had just hit a rough spot in a sensitive area.

"My father is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American History."

"Who's your mom, then?"

"Cabin six." Annabeth stated.

"Meaning?"

Annabeth straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

"Then," Percy asked. "Whose my dad?"

"Undetermined." Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

Annabeth gave him a cautious look. She didn't want to burst his bubble, so she just sighed. "Maybe your right. Maybe he will send a sigh claiming you as his son.."

"And Alyssa as his daughter," Percy finished.

Alyssa, hearing this from her forgotten place in the background, felt tears fill her eyes and she turned and raced off, not caring where she ended up. Percy and Annabeth didn't even realize she left...

"So I'm stuck here," Percy said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"It depends," Annabeth said, "Some only stay the summer. If your the child of Aphrodite or Demeter, monsters probably won't notice you. But if your a child of a powerful god, you can't go out because you attract too many monsters.

"So... You're a year rounder?"

Annabeth nodded. She pulled out a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors and a big gold ring in the middle.

"I've been here since I was seven," she said.

Before Percy could say more, the smell of barbecue smoke filled the air, coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must have heard his stomach growl. She told him to go on and that she would catch him later.

Percy stood up and raced back to cabin eleven, feeling a small annoyance in the back of his mind, like he had forgotten about something.

Meanwhile Alyssa was racing through the forest, her eyes filled with tears, her heart heavy with aloneness. She came to an little cove, similar to the one where she and Luke had been earlier before. She sat down on a large boulder, struggling to catch her breath, her hand clenched around the only thing that could help with her past: the golden necklace.

The tiny sun sparkled in her hand. Without thinking, she turned it over to see a small engraving on the back. It looked like a word that was written with twisting vines. As she squinted her eyes to try and read it, she let put a gasp.

Written on the back of her necklace was the word Atheia. Her memory took her back to a couple days ago when she was just getting on the bus, hearing the scary old ladies whispering, "Welcome back Antheia."

The name seemed so familiar, yet it was like it was blocked, locked away in a deep chest in the back if her mind. She tried to think of anything that might of happened, but other than the little snippets of faces, her mind went blank.

She started sobbing again, thinking to a different subject about what will happened when Percy gets claimed and he finds out that she isn't his sister.

She can see him getting mad at her, yelling for her to get out of his life.

She looked down when she felt a small nudge at her feet to see a small rabbit nestling against her shoe. She gave a little half laugh-half sob and leaned down to pick it up where it burrowed further into her arms. A deer emerged from the forest, along with a fox. They all cuddled around her, making her smile. Her stomach grumbled, interrupting the happy little gathering. The fox got up and tugged at her leg for her to follow him. She got up and set the bunny down, following the fox as it lead her back to camp.

When they reached the clearing, she leaned down again to give each of the animals a little hug. As she left, she head a voice in her head telling her goodbye.

Confused, she tuned around to see only the fox staring at her.

"Stay safe." She heard in her head again. The fox raised its paw and gave a little wave of goodbye before disappearing into the dark forest.

Alyssa groaned as she imagined that she was losing her mind, hearing animals talk.

But, hunger and exhaustion taking over her, she deemed it unworthy at the time and trudged back to her not so welcome home.

Back at cabin eight, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. Percy had just walked in, and for the first time, noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles- the kind of kids a teacher would peg as a troublemaker.

He walked to his little section of floor, grateful that no one was watching him and plopped down with his Minotaur horn. Thoughts of last night filled his head, the beast charging at him, thrusting the horn into its rib cage, Alyssa doing something crazy that caused the sky to go bizarre. Wait... Something he was forgetting.

He flew off the ground clutching his head. He was so stupid! He had forgotten about his sister, of all people! He searched around frantically, hoping to see the familiar brunette with green eyes. He went from camper to camper, getting more frantic as he searched longer. He saw Luke in the back of the cabin, leaning against a bunk bed. Percy raced over, but before he could say anything , the door cracked open, revealing a worn and tired Alyssa.

Percy sighed with relief. Running over to her and throwing his arms around her. She looked surprised, as if not expecting him to acknowledge her.

"Alyssa, please forgive me. I totally forgot about you and I'm so sorry."

Alyssa chuckled lightly, returning the hug.

"I suppose its ok, Percy. As long as you don't completely forget about me."

"Never."

The counselor, Luke, came over.

"Found you guys a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stoled you two some toiletries from the camp store."

"Thanks." Percy answered for the both of them.

"No problem," said Luke moving next to them, leaning his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"

"We don't belong here." Percy said looking down. "I don't even believe in gods."

"Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier."

The bitterness in his voice surprised both of the , for he seemed like a pretty easygoing guy.

"Luke," Percy asked, " What's the Big Three?"

He smiled. "Zeus, Poseidon , and Hades. Three sons of Kronos. Any kid of there's means really powerful. But thanks to some stupid prophecy, there aren't any more."

"What prophecy?"

"Don't worry about it, kid. It's not important right now. Besides, it's dinner time."

The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"

He led the cabin out of the building and over to the mess hall where they all squeezed into a table. Campers came from other cabins, too, except for the three empty tables at the end, and cabin eight, which was Artemis's cabin, but she swore to maiden hood.

Satyrs and Naiads emerged from the forest. In all, there was about a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

Alyssa saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor and raised his glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody raised there glass, shouting again. Wood nymphs came forward with large platters of food, filed with several delicious assortments.

The glasses magically filled themselves with whatever they wanted.

Percy and Alyssa loaded their plates up and were about to take a bite when they noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates towards the fire in the center of the pavilion. Percy wondered if they were going for dessert or something.

"Come on," Luke whispered to them.

As they got closer, Alyssa saw everyone taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire.

Luke murmured in her ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

Percy, overhearing this, looked up in shock. "You're kidding."

Luke's look warned him not to take this lightly.

Luke approached the fire and tossed a cluster of grapes. "Hermes." He whispered.

Percy went next, wishful for a god to offer to. Finally he threw some brisket in, making a silent plea to have him father claim him.

When Alyssa went up, her eyes got lost in the fire, somewhat like a trance. The fire was somehow beckoning to her, pleading for her to come closer. She leaned in, feeling a warmth grow in her heart, but was grabbed and pulled away by another camper who was looking at her like she was crazy. Alyssa quickly threw some meat in and backed away, feeling ashamed.

When everyone had finished eating, Chiron pounded his hoof again.

Mr. D got up with a huge sign.

"I suppose I better say hello to all of you brats. Quick reminder that capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A cheer rose up from the Ares table.

"Personally, I couldn't care less. Oh, also we have two new campers: Peter Johnson..

Chiron murmured something.

"Sorry, Percy Jackson and Alyssa Jackson. That's right. Now hurry along to your silly little campfire.

Everybody cheered. They all headed down to the amphitheater where Apollo's cabin lead a sing-along. They sang, made s'mores, and joked around until all of the cabins filed back, ready for bed.

Alyssa and Percy both fell exhaustingly down onto their sleeping bags, closing their eyes, thinking of their first day at Camp Half Blood.

If only they knew how briefly they would enjoy their new home.

***Please Review***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

After a few days, Percy and Alyssa were settled in a routine that felt almost normal, if the fact that they were being taught by satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur counts as normal.

Every morning, Annabeth would help them with their Ancient Greek. Alyssa was surprised to find that Ancient Greek wasn't much harder than English.

The rest of the day, Percy and Alyssa rotated through different stations. While Percy discovered that he had no talent whatsoever with archery, Alyssa found that she excelled at it, spending most of her time with the Apollo cabin.

Percy had given up on basically everything; he wasn't good at foot racing, wrestling, or metal shop. The only thing he really excelled at was canoeing, which wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had beaten the Minotaur (the part where Alyssa finished it off was kept a secret, due to a persuasive sister).

Both kids knew that the senior campers and counselor a were watching them, trying to decide who their dad was, but lets just say they weren't having an easy time of it. While some suggested Apollo because of Alyssa's talent, Percy failed miserably at it. They weren't strong like the Ares kids, or have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork, or, gods forbid, Dionysus's way with vines. That's what Alyssa originally thought, having that strange connection with plants, but sadly dismissed it, knowing that he would have claimed her already. She also tried Demeter, but also was sadly discouraged when the Demeter cabin told her that their mother claims all of her kids on the first day.

Luke, trying to cheer them up, suggested Hermes-like a jack of all trades kind of guy. But Alyssa could see he was just trying to make them feel better. He didn't know what to think either.

Despite it all, Alyssa and Percy still liked camp. They had gotten use to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises of monsters at night. They ate every meal with cabin eleven, hoping to be claimed.

Percy could start to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes. Ok, maybe the gods had important things to do, but they also had a responsibility to their kids to at least tell them that there theirs.

Thursday afternoon, three days after they had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Percy had his first sword-fighting lesson. Everyone from cabin eleven would gather in the big circular arena, where Luke would be their instructor. Alyssa tried to sit it out, but with some persuasion from Luke, she finally agreed.

He started them off with the basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. While Percy was doing ok, Alyssa picked it up right away, like she had already mastered it.

The problem for Percy was that he couldn't find a blade that felt right. Either it was too heavy, or too light, or too long. Luke tried his best to find him one, but soon he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for him.

Soon, they moved on to dueling partners.

Luke immediately asked Alyssa, who felt a blush fill her face, but had to decline due to the look Percy gave her. Instead she offered for Percy to be his parter, which Luke agreed to and left Percy scowling at her. She gave him a little smug smirk before going to sit down.

Luke called everyone together for a demonstration, announcing that he would demonstrate on Percy.

"Good luck," one of the campers told Percy. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Maybe he'll go easy on me." Percy said.

The camper just snorted.

Luke showed him thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, he got a little more battered and bruised.

"Keep your guard up, Percy," Luke would say before smacking him in the ribs with the flat of his blade. From her seat, Alyssa let out a chuckle, seeing Percy get frustrated.

By the time Luke called break, Percy was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler, right by Alyssa. Luke poured ice water on his head, probably showing off to Alyssa, and Percy decided to copy him and did the same.

Instantly, he felt better. Strength surged back into his arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward.

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

Great, Percy thought. Lets all watch Percy get pounded.

The Hermes guys gathered around, suppressing smiles. He figured they had been in his shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used him for a punching bag. Alyssa pushed her way to the front, trying to see what was going to happen.

Luke told everyone he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of their own sowed so that the opponent would have no choice but to drop his weapon.

"This is difficult," Luke stressed. "No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen take years to master this technique."

He demonstrated the move on Percy in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of his hand.

"Now for real."

Percy nodded and Luke came after him. Somehow, Percy kept Luke from getting a shot on his hand. Strength surged through Percy, his senses opened. He saw every attack that was coming and countered them. Luke started to press him with more force.

The sword started to grow heavy, the weight started to feel off and Percy knew Luke would take him down in a matter of seconds, so he tried the disarming trick.

His blade hit the base of Luke's and his sword rattled against stones. The tip of Percy's blade an inch from his undefended chest.

The campers went silent, Alyssa's eyes filled with disbelief. Luke was every too stunned to speak.

He had Percy try it again, but this time there was no contest and Luke easily defeated Percy.

After a long pause, someone from the audience said, "Beginners luck?"

Luke wiped more sweat off his brow, looking at Percy with new interest.

"Maybe..." He said.

Friday afternoon, Percy was sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall. Alyssa had gone off to archery, hanging out with all of her buddies from Apollos cabin.

As they sat on the pier, Percy finally asked Grover how his conversation went with Mr. D.

His face turned a sticky shade of yellow.

"Fine." He said. "Just great."

"So tour careers still on track?"

Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgement. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you or Alyssa yet. Maybe if you got a quest and I went along with you and we both came back alive... But the chances of you getting a quest..."

Percy tried to reassure him that it could happen, but it just made him more miserable.

"Grover?" Percy asked." Have heroes really gone on quests to the underworld?"

"Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."

"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"

"No. Never... Percy, you're not thinking..."

"No." He lied. " I was just wondering... Does a satyr always get assigned to guard a demigod?"

Grover studied him warily. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools and try to sniff out half bloods. If we find one with a very strong aura, we send for Chiron."

"And you found us.."

"Yes and no... For you it was easy, but with Alyssa it was different. She still had a very strong aura, but it seemed somehow blocked, like an invisible cage was around it."

Percy looked worried and Grover, trying to calm him down, said, "Don't worry. Your probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis."

Percy got the feeling that he was just trying to reassure himself more than him.

That night at dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual.

At last, it was time for capture the flag.

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and everyone stood at their tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silver banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Alyssa leaned over and whispered in Luke's ear, "Does Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," he said looking down at her. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do- repaint the flag?"

He grinned and gave her a smirk. "You'll see. First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?"

He gave her a sly, look, as if he knew something she didn't. The torchlight made his face look almost dangerous.

"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help."

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins, and Ares with everyone else.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" He announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line is the creek. Prisoners may be disarmed, but no killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment.

Percy looked at the weapons in shock.

"Whoa, we're really suppose to use these?"

Luke looked at him as if he was crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here, Chiron had some armor made for you. Your on border patrol."

Percy picked up his shield and almost dropped it due to the weight.

Alyssa didn't look so hot in her armor either, her shield the size of her torso.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

They cheered and shook their swords and followers her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they headed off toward the north.

Percy raced up to Annabeth and Alyssa fell in step with Luke.

"So," she said. "What's the plan?"

He seemed to ponder something for a second.

"Which don't you come up in front with me. I'm in the attack group."

She cast one worried look at Percy, who was chatting away with Annabeth.

"Thank you, but I think I need to stay with Percy. Besides, I'm new at this and I think that it's only fair that I stay on defense."

His eyes widened at the mention of Percy's name, fear filling them. He looked at if that was the worst possible suggestion forever.

"No! Honestly I think Percy's fine..." He said quickly.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes, growing suspicious.

"Ok..." She lied. "But I'll still stay on defense. Help out guarding the flag."

He seemed to relax a little when she said this before turning and finding the rest of his attack team. Alyssa looked around, searching for Percy. She saw him standing by the creek alone, with his big blue-feathered helmet and huge shield.

She made her way over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in shock, but relaxed when he saw it was her.

"Guess who's your partner for border patrol."

He smiled. "Good. I thought I was alone here."

She hugged him, well tried to at least with their awkward armor.

"Percy, your never alone. I'm always here for you."

Far away, the crunch shell blew. Whoops and yells came from the woods, the clanking if metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past them like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory. Percy sighed, he always missed the fun.

Alyssa froze as she heard a sound that sent a chill up her spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by.

Percy raised his shield instinctively, having the feeling something was stalking them.

The growling stopped, the presence retreated.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.

Alyssa immediately charged, taking down two campers before fighting the third one. Percy managed to sidestep one of them, but soon the remaining two surrounded him. Alyssa looked over at Percy with desperation, trying to reach him.

Clarisse thrust her spear at Percy, who deflected it with his shield, but his hair stood on end.

Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric.

Percy fell to the ground while they laughed at him. Alyssa quickly hacked her opponent in the side, bringing him down. She ran over and started fighting the last camper besides Clarisse.

"The flag is that way." Percy told her, wanting to sound angry, but it didn't quite sound like that.

"I don't care about the flag. I came here to beat up the guy who made my cabin look stupid."

"You do that without my help." He told her, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

Clarisse struck Percy straight in the ribs, the electric point just about shocked his teeth out of his mouth.

He looked down at his chest. Seeing his own blood made him dizzy- warm and cold at the same time.

"NO!" Screamed Alyssa. She pushed aside the camper, racing towards her brother. She swung her sword at Clarisse, who ducked just in time, feeling a chuck of her hair fall off.

Percy fell into the stream with a crash.

Suddenly, something strange happened. The water seemed to wake Percy's senses up. Clarisse pushed Alyssa down and went after Percy. She got nearer and nearer, her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, Percy caught the shaft between the edge of his shield and his sword, and he snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" She screamed. "You idiot! You corpsed-breath worm!"

She probably would have said worse, but Alyssa stood up and hit her between the eyes with her sword butt and sent her stumbling backwards out of the creek.

Yelling made them look to see Luke running, flag in hands, as he crossed the border- making the flag turn into a blue flag with a huge caduceus.

The game was over. They had won.

The air shimmered, and Annabeth materialized, holding a Yankee baseball cap like she had just taken it off her head.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" She asked.

Percy felt himself getting angry.

"You set me up," he said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you, Athena always has a plan."

She noticed his wounded chest, "How did you do that?"

"Clarisse's spear cut me." He said. "What do you think?"

"No. It was a cut. Look at it."

He looked down to see the blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scar, which was slowly fading.

Alyssa gasped. "Percy, how?"

Annabeth was thinking hard.

"Step out of the water, Percy."

"What-"

"Just do it."

He came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. His arms started to go numb and he almost fell, but Alyssa caught him.

"Oh, Styx." She cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want... I had assumed it would be Zeus.."

Before he could ask what she meant, he heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest.

The cheering stopped, Annabeth grabbed her sword.

There on the rocks just above them stood a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava red eyes and fangs like daggers."

It was looking straight at Percy.

"Percy, run!" Annabeth yelled, trying to stand in front of him, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over and just as it hit Percy, he stumbled backwards and felt razor-claws ripping through his chest.

Alyssa felt the stirring in her stomach, the same as the night her mom died. All she could think about was Percy. She screamed-a horrifying scream that made campers cover their ears. Multiple vines shot out, wrapping around the beast, surrounding it until it was completely covered, before squeezing shut, leaving what should have been the beast, nothing. A thick rain fall started pouring down, even through the magical borders.

Everyone was staring shell-shocked at Alyssa, who looked like a nightmare. Her eyes filled with rage, her long hair whipping around her neck. She took a breath, racing towards her brother, laying on the ground in a bloody mess, the rain still pouring. She quickly helped him into the stream.

His pain instantly disappeared, his cuts on his chest start closing up. Some of the campers gasp. He heard a now calmer Alyssa gasp too, and he saw her staring at something above his head. By the time he looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tilled spear: a trident.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined." Chiron announced.

All around Percy, campers started kneeling. He looked at Alyssa, expecting her to have the symbol too, but nothing appeared.

Alyssa's eyes filled with tears, noticing Percy's confusion. She got up slowly, looking around at all of the staring people. She clutched her necklace, shaking.

"Alyssa..." Percy said, his eyes wide.

"I...I'm..sorry." She stammered before turning around and racing away into the woods, the trees closing around her disappearing body.

"ALYSSA!" She heard her brother yell. She let out a sob, but continued running...

Back at the stream, Percy watched as his sister's fleeing body disappeared, the only family he had left besides...

"Poseidon." Said Chiron. "Earth shaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Author's note:

Feel free to give me any suggestions to make this story better. Also thanks to all of my followers:) new chapter up soon. Also please review***


	10. Chapter 10

Antheia ch. 10

Author's Note:

Hey. I hope that you are enjoying this story. Please review and feel free to tell me anything that could make this story better. Thanks:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

Percy stood at the edge of the giant forest, looking into the dark domain of the place where his sister fled just yesterday. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his whole body felt weighted down.

Chiron moved him into cabin three that morning. Percy didn't have anyone to share with; he had plenty of space, got to sit at his own dinner table, pick all of his own activities, and call lights out whenever he wanted to.

He had never felt so miserable or alone.

Just when he started to feel accepted, feel like he had a home in cabin eleven where he could be a normal kid with his sister, that stupid capture the flag game happened, ruining everything.

He felt anger surge through him as he thought of the previous night. Bending down, his fingers reached out, looking for something hard. Finding a fist sized stone, his fingers closed around it, holding it so hard that his knuckles turned white. He stood up again, still looking into the forest.

His heart beat fast, his anger peaking. Rage filled his every thought.

"Mine fault," he whispered to himself. "It's all my fault."

Screaming in rage, he flung the stone as hard as he could, sending it deep into the sinister and gloomy silence.

He heard it crash into a random bush, but he also heard another sound, like a tiny whimper.

Fearing that he hit something, he raced into the woods coming to a small log.

On it sat a small, red fox. It was holding its paw out which had an angry red welt on it. Percy leaned down, bringing his hand out slowly to let the fox know that he was trying to help. The fox gave a warning growl before calming and letting Percy examine its paw.

After checking it, Percy found out that it was just bruised. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of jerky that he was chewing on earlier and offered it to the small animal who ate in hungrily.

Licking Percy's hand one more time, the fox jumped down and ran into the forest, soon disappearing from Percy's sight.

He sighed, putting his hands into his pocket and turning around back to his cabin.

The other campers stayed clear of him as much as possible, other than Annabeth, who still taught him Ancient Greek, and Luke, who pushed him harder than ever in sword training.

Even Clarisse kept her distance, though her venomous looks made it clear she still wanted to kill him for breaking her spear. He wished she would just yell or punch him or something. He'd rather get into fights everyday than be ignored, especially when he needed comfort more than ever.

As he walked back, he saw something laying on the ground in front of the door to his cabin. Picking it up, he saw that it was a copy of New York Daily News, opened to the Metro page. The article read: Boy, Girl, and Mom Still Missing After Freak Car Accident. The piece was mentioning that he and Alyssa had some cause of his mother's disappearance. There was a phone number at the bottom circled in black marker.

He wadded it up and threw it away, then flopped down in his bunk miserably in the middle of his empty cabin.

"Lights out," he told himself, then quieter, he said, "Please come back Alyssa, I miss you..."

He closed his eyes and the nightmares began.

Far on the other side of Long Island in a small little cave at the bottom of a cliff, Alyssa sat deep in the back of it, circled in the fetal position, rocking slowly back and forth. She had been running for hours, not taking a break once, afraid that someone was coming after her.

She felt the now familiar weight of the golden necklace rest upon her collarbone and she reached up to her neck and slowly undid it, wanting to examine it again.

Even though she couldn't remember, this necklace felt somewhat familiar. She could see a soft, comforting hand give it to her, she could remember her enjoyment upon receiving it, but other than that, nothing.

The sound of water dripping down from the ceiling filled the echoing cave, a cold wind blew in, making her shiver. She imagined a warm blanket and she felt the soft moss grow and spread around her, sheltering her from the cold. She was getting more and more use to the strange things happening between her and nature.

She heard a soft pitter-patter of something coming towards her and she looked up to see the fox from earlier enter the cave. It seemed to be limping on three laws, leaving one raised in the air.

It padded over to her before laying down at her side, rubbing its head against her leg begging to be stroked.

She started rubbing her hand against its soft fur.

"Thank you." She heard in her mind. She looked at the fox, who was staring at her.

"Please don't be afraid. My name is Aidan."

She thought about how she was going crazy before answering, "How can I talk to you?"

The fox, Aidan, cocked his head to the side.

"You mean you don't know, Antheia?" Her mind whispered.

She froze when she heard that name.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

Aidan gave a little coughing sound, kind of like a chuckle for a fox.

"Forgive me. I had forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" She inquired.

The fox gave a sly smirk. "Forgotten who you are. But don't worry, your time is coming."

Alyssa froze, thinking the worst.

"My time to die?"

Aidan widened his eyes.

"Oh no, Antheia- I mean Alyssa. Your time to remember."

Hope filled her heart, she would finally remember who she was.

Aidan looked to the ground, "you know, your brother really misses you, I just came from the camp and I heard him screaming your name, saying it was all his fault."

Alyssa's heart broke at the thought. Her little brother, no matter who their parents were, needed her and all she did was ran off like a little girl.

"Aidan.. I need to go back."

"I know, he needs you, but everyone knows your secret so be prepared to be asked a lot of questions."

Alyssa stood up, shaking moss off of her back.

"I don't care, my brother needs me."

Percy woke up with a gasp. His eyes still wide with fear. The nightmare still fresh on his mind. It was about two men fighting to the death, and no matter what Percy yelled, they wouldn't stop killing each other. When he tried to help, the ground swallowed him up, a sinister voice crooned from below, telling him to let go.

As he looked around the bleak cabin, his body told him it was morning, but it remained dark outside with thunder rolling across the hills.

A storm was brewing.

He heard a sharp clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking at the threshold.

"Come in?"

Grover trotted inside, looking worried. "Mr. D wants to see you."

Why?"

"He wants to kill... I mean, I'd better let him tell you."

Nervously, Percy got dressed and followed, sure that he was in huge trouble.

He had been wondering what would happen, being a child of the Big Three who weren't even suppose to have children.

Over Long Island, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in their direction. Percy pointed at the storm.

"What the heck is that?"

Grover glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always done."

Percy suddenly remembered the rain that came down last night, the rain that passed through the magical borders, all because of Alyssa...

Grover and him walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Mr. D sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-stripped Hawaiian shirt with a Diet Coke. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible players- two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "If if isn't our little celebrity."

Percy waited, not quite sure what to do.

"Come closer," Mr. D said. "Don't expect me to kill you just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father.

A net of lightening flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah..." Mr. D sneered. "If I had it my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But of course Chiron believes it wouldn't fulfill the mission of this camp."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D." Chiron put in.

"Nonsense. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. But..."

"Mr. D-"

"Oh all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option, but its dangerous."

He rose, and the invisible players cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for a special emergency meeting. If the boys still here when I get back, I'll turn him into a dolphin."

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became something like a security card. He snapped his fingers and the air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, them he was gone.

Chiron smiled.

"Sit, Percy, please. And Grover."

They sat down at the now abandoned card table.

"Tell me, Percy." Chiron started. "What did you think of that hellhound?"

"I was scared." Percy said. "If Alyssa hadn't done...what she did, them I would have been dead."

Chiron looked troubled at this. "I'm very curious about Alyssa. Obviously, she is something magical, but what? I have a faint idea, but its too big of a risk to mention, especially in front of Dionysus. The gods have never been the same since."

"Since what?"

Chiron sighed. "About tens years ago, there was rumors about another goddess that was born. Everyone loved her, Mr. D would talk about her all the time, looking forward for weeks for his visits to Olympus. But then apparently she went missing and the gods changed. No longer did Zeus have a playful hint in his eyes. Hera grew more and more cross, throwing her sorrows into making her family perfect. Apollo wouldn't talk for months, spending all of his time up in the sky, riding his car in isolation."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Chiron gave a sorrowful chuckle.

"Don't apologize to me, dear lad. I didn't know her. Just don't mention her around any gods, for they have almost given up hope of her ever returning. Anyway, about the hellhound Percy, you'll meet far worse before you're done."

"Done...with what?"

"Your quest of course."

"Ummm, sir. You haven't told me what it is yet."

Thunder grumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as he could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus..." Percy said. "There fighting over something valuable."

"Correct. Zeus's master bolt, the symbol of his power, from which all other lightening bolts are patterned."

"And its missing?" Percy inquired.

"Stolen."

"By whom?"

"By you."

Percy's mouth fell open.

Chiron held up a hand. "At least that's what Zeus thinks. Every since that horrible event the two brothers have been quarreling, always trying to get in fights. So when Zeus found out his lightening bolt from Olympus and you turn up out of the blue, he puts the two and two together and blamed Poseidon."

"But that's impossible! I've never ever been to Olympus."

"Zeus has to take his anger out on someone, and since it can't be Poseidon without a cause, it has to be you."

"But I'm just a kid!"

"Percy," Grover cut in. "If you were Zeus and you thought that your brother was trying to overthrow you and suddenly admitted that he broke the sacred oath he took after World War II... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything! Poseidon couldn't have stolen it, could he?"

"Most agree that your father isn't the stealing type, but the Sea God is too proud to try and convince Zeus that. Zeus demands that Poseidon returns the bolt on the summer solstice; Poseidon demanding an apology by the same day. If things don't go well, nature would fall out of balance."

"Bad," Percy stated.

It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.

Percy knew that he had brought the rain, Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of him.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt and return it to Zeus."

"What better peace offering than have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property."

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, then where is it?"

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grin. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago.."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because them you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy swallowed. "Good reason."

"So you agree then?"

Percy looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly.

"All right," he said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Then go consult the Oracle."

Four flights up, an old, green door stood between Percy and this mysterious Oracle.

He took a deep breath before opening it and stepping inside.

The air smelled of mildew and rotten wood. The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: old armor and tokens from heroes previous quests. By the window, sitting on a wooden stool, was the most gruesome mummy ever. Her skin was thin and leathery. She wore a tie dye sundress, lots of necklaces, and had long black hair.

Percy felt his mouth grow dry as the mummy sat up on her stool and opened her mouth, spewing green mist all over the floor in thick tendrils.

He heard a voice inside of his head: "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. Approach, seeker, and ask."

Percy wanted to run, his whole body tense.

The mummy wasn't alive. She was some kind of gruesome receptacle for something else, the power that was now swirling around him in green mist.

He got up the courage and asked, "What is my destiny?"

The thick raspy voice filled his head again:

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

You shall be betrayed by the one who you call friend.

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

The mist started to retreat, coiling into a huge serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy.

"Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"

The tail of mist disappeared into her mouth as she reclined back against the wall.

Percy, frustrated, turned around and stormed downstairs.

"Well?" Chiron asked him.

Percy slumped into a lawn chair.

"I shall retrieve what has been stolen."

"What did the Oracle say exactly? Chiron pressed.

"She said that I will go west and faced the god who has turned."

Grover and Chiron exchanged worried faces.

"Oh course," a voice from behind them said.

They turned around to find Annabeth leaning against the railing.

She walked towards them.

"Who would be the one person who would benefit from Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other, someone who holds a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world divided eons ago. Someone whose brothers force him into a oath to not have any more kids, an oath both of them broke."

"Hades." Percy whispered hatefully.

"Makes sense," Grover said. "Mrs. Dodds, the hellhound, the Minotaur...Hades must really hate you, Percy."

"He took my mother..."

"Your dad needs you..." Annabeth cut in.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "I'm suppose to go the the Underworld and confront The Lord of the Dead."

"Check." Chiron said.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check."

And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten day."

"That's about right."

"Ok, well lets get on a plane then."

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy think, your father's biggest rival in The Lord of the Sky. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down alive."

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Okay, we'll just go overland."

"And you will have two companions, Grover and Annabeth..."

"No!" A familiar voice from behind them started. They all turned around to see...

"Alyssa!" Percy cried, running to his sister who somehow managed to stay dry due to the pouring rain outside, and threw his arms around her.

"You'll have three companions. Count me in." She whispered into his ear.

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never suppose to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Authors note:_

_Hey guys. I hope you like the story so far. Please tell me how you think and thanks to all my followers._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

It didn't take long for Percy or Alyssa to pack. All they really had was one extra pair of clothes, a toothbrush, and a backpack.

When the campers saw that Alyssa had returned, they stared at her and whispered among themselves, wondering how she could possess such powers. They all left her a wide berth, too scared to try and talk to her.

The camp store loaned them a hundred dollars cash and twenty gold drachmas, which were basically Ancient Greek money for any non-mortal transactions.

Chiron gave all of them each a canteen of nectar and a ziplock bag full of ambrosia squares which were to be used only in emergencies.

Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which was a twelfth birthday present from her mom, a book on architecture written in Ancient Greek, and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve.

Grover wore his fake feet and pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta cap to cover his horns that were just starting to leak out under his curly hair. He had an orange backpack filled with scrap metal and apples to snack on and he had a set of reed pipes in his back pocket.

As they waved goodbye to the other campers, they took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House before hiking up to Half-Blood Hill to the tall line tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Chiron sat waiting for them in his wheelchair. Standing next to him was the surfer dude from the medical center with the multiple eyes whose name was Argus.

As the were packing the van, they heard footsteps behind them.

Luke came running up the hill, carrying an old pair of converse.

"Hey," he panted. "Glad I caught you in time."

Annabeth and Alyssa both blushed, like they always did when Luke was around.

"Just wanted to say good luck." Luke told Percy. "And I thought that maybe you could use these."

He handed him the sneakers and yelled "Maia" and immediately the shoes sprouted whited wings and began to flap around.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

"Those served me well on my quest and I just thought that you could use them."

Percy didn't know what to say.

"Hey, man. Thanks."

Luke smiled. "Go kill some monsters for me, Perc."

They shook hands. Luke patted Grover's head, gave Annabeth a good-bye hug, who looked like she might pass out, and then turned to Alyssa and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"Come back to me..." He said in a quiet raspy voice before quickly kissing her on the cheek so that no one else would see, making her blush before stammering.

"I..I will."

They hugged again and Alyssa watched painfully as Luke turned around and started walking back to camp, feeling a somewhat strange feeling in her stomach.

Percy looked at the shoes in his hands, knowing that he couldn't use them because of Zeus. Of he went up in the air, there would be a pretty good chance he wouldn't come down. He looked over at Grover and got an idea.

"Hey, Grover. Do you want a magic item?"

His eyes lit up. "Me?"

"Ya," Percy said handing the shoes to him.

He soon was flying around, not very well, but he seemed to be having a lot of fun.

Percy was about to climb into the van when Chiron grabbed his arm.

"I should have trained you better, Percy. If only I had more time..."

"That's ok... I just wish..." Percy said before trailing off. He wanted a magic item from his dad too.

"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you leave without this."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pen before handing it to Percy.

"Percy, this is a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. At first I thought it was Alyssa... But her parent is still unknown, if she even has an Olympic parent. She might just be a nymph of some kind. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one."

Percy looked down at pen again, remembering what happened at the field trip. He took the cap off and the pen grew longer and heavier in his hand, taking about a half-second before turning I to a shimmering bronze sword.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we don't need to discuss. It's name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide." Percy translated, surprised to see how easy it came.

"Use it only in emergency and only on monsters. This sword is celestial bronze, forged by the Cyclopes. It's deadly to monsters but the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion."Chiron advised.

"Good to know." Percy said tucking it back into his pocket.

"Don't worry," Chiron chuckled. "You can't lose this pen. It's magic so it will always reappear in your pocket if you misplace it."

Percy smiled, trying to cheer himself up, knowing the danger of the upcoming quest.

"Relax," Chiron told him. "Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history."

"Relax," Percy said. "I'm relaxed." And with that he climbed into the car with the rest of the crew and drove off, leaving Camp Half-Blood behind in the dust.

Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird being on a highway again, with all of the kids sitting in the back as if they were normal carpoolers. After about two weeks at camp, the real world seemed like a fantasy.

"So far so good," Percy said to Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster.

She gave him an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."

Percy turned away, wondering why she hated him so much.

He saw Alyssa sitting at the end, looking out the window up at the sun, rubbing her necklace in between her fingers. Percy leaned over to her.

"Hey, Alyssa."

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Gosh Percy, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were all right."

She turned her glaze back out the window, staring at the landscape that rolled by, her eyes watery and blank.

"The thing is, Percy... The thing is I'm so lost right now. I don't have a real family, I have no idea who or what I am, and now we have to finish this quest in a matter of days.."

Percy placed his hand on her hand. "Shh, Alyssa. Don't worry. You still have a family; Mom and I will always look to you as a sister and daughter. We love you and nothing's changed."

She gave a heartwarming smile. "Thanks, Percy. That was a really mature thing to say. Your growing up and I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

The rest of the car ride was sat in silence before Argus dropped them off at the Greyhound Station, not far from my mom and Gabe's apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with a picture of Sally, Percy, and Alyssa saying: Have your seen these people?

Both Alyssa and Percy's eyes widened and Percy quickly ripped it down before Annabeth or Grover saw it.

As they were waiting for the bus, Percy couldn't help but think of how close he was to his old apartment. His mom would usually be coming home from the candy store by now. Smelly Gabe was probably up there right not, playing poker, not even missing her.

Grover shouldered his backpack. He gazed down the street where Percy was looking.

"You want to know why she married him, Percy?"

Percy stared at him. "Were you reading my mind or something?"

"Just your emotions." He shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and stepdad, right?"

He nodded, wondering what else Grover might've forgotten to tell him.

"Your mom married Gabe for you." Grover told him. "You call him smelly but you have no idea. The guy has this aura...Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week.

"Thanks," he said. "Where is the nearest shower."

"You should be grateful,Percy. Your stepfather smells so atrociously human he could mask the presence of any demigod."

Alyssa looked down at the ground after hearing this, a small tear escaping her eye.

The truth was neither Percy or Alyssa didn't care about retrieving Zeus's lightning bolt,or saving the world ,or even helping Percy's father out of trouble. All they cared about was their mom. Hades had taken her unfairly, and Hades was going to give her back.

Finally the bus came. As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around and sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked.

" I don't know." He said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."

But she could tell it wasn't nothing. She started looking over her shoulder, too.

She was relieved when they finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. They stowed their backpacks, Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh.

As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto Percy's knee. "Percy."

An old lady just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange knit hat that shadowed her face. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glistened, and his heart skipped a beat.

It was Mrs. Dodds. Older, more weathered, but definitely the same evil face.

They scrunched down in their seats.

Behind her came two more old ladies: One in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds. Triple demon grandmothers.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was a clear message that nobody was leaving.

The bus pulled out of the station, and they headed through the slick streets of Manhattan.

"She didn't stay dead for long." Percy said, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"I said if you're lucky." Annabeth said. "And you're obviously not."

"All three of them," Grover whimpered.

"It's okay." Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the underworld. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Alyssa said. "Well they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes." Annabeth reminded her. "They'll probably see three old ladies killing us."

They hit the Lincoln Tunnel and the bus went dark.

Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the restroom."

The other two got up and said the same thing.

They all started coming down the aisle.

"I've got it." Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?"

"You're obviously the one they want,besides Alyssa. Turn invisible go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can go to the front and get away. We'll stay here and make sure Alyssa stays safe."

"But I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry about us." Grover said. "Go!"

His hands trembled. He felt like a coward, but he took the Yankees cap and put it on.

He started creeping up the aisle and managed to get ten rows up before ducking into an empty seat just as they past by.

One of them stopped and started sniffing and looked straight at Percy, but apparently she didn't see anything.

Percy made it to the front of the bus, about to press the emergency stop button when he heard hideous wailing from the back row.

The old ladies weren't old ladies anymore. Their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws.

The Furies surrounded Grover, Alyssa, and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing:"Where is it? Where?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats.

The Furies raised their whips and Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grab a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.

Percy quickly grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the left. Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right.

"Hey!" The driver yelled.

They wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel.

Somehow the driver found an exit. They ended up barreling across an empty country road.

Percy had another great idea: he hit the emergency brakes.

The bus whirled, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crash into the trees. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out,the passenger yelling as they stampeded after him.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife around. Alyssa had taken out a small knife and was following Annabeth's lead and holding it out in front of her.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, unwilling to leave his friends behind.

This Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at him and the exit suddenly seems like an excellent idea. They started walking towards him and he pulled out Riptide, which made them hesitate before continuing to advance at him.

"Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a Math teacher." Percy told her.

"Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try." He replied.

She lashed her whip around his sword, but he managed to not drop it. He struck her in the face with the hilt, sending her tumbling back before slicing her neck, making her explode into dust.

The other two Furies were wrestling with Annabeth and Alyssa as Grover threw tin cans. Alyssa managed to get her Fury in a choke hold before stabbing it in the stomach, killing it. She turned around and saw that Annabeth was struggling, about to get whipped. She took her small blade in her hand before hurling it at the Fury, impaling it in the head.

Thunder shook the bus, the hair on Percy's neck rose.

"Get out!" Annabeth yelled. "Now!"

They rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian shirted tourist took a picture of them before Percy could recap his sword.

"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-"

BOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightening shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail for, inside told them that one of the Furies had survived.

"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcement! We have to get out of here!"

They plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind them, and nothing but darkness ahead.

-Please review-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Alyssa were all walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the sky night yellow behind them, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in their noses.

Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."

Alyssa was pretty much in shock herself. The explosion of the bus windows still ringing in her ears. But Annabeth kept pulling them along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."

"All our money was back there," Percy reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."

She turned and looked at him with with a huge scowl.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight-"

Percy went nearly livid, screaming: "What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"

She scoffed and looked away. "You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."

"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."

"Shut up, goat boy." Annabeth growled.

"Hey," Alyssa said warningly, "we need to stop fighting otherwise we'll never get out of here."

They sloshed across the mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees.

After a few minutes, Annabeth fell in line with Percy. "Look, I... I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

"Well, were a team, right?"

She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died, aside from the fact that it would really suck, it would mean that the quest would be over. This may be the only chance for me to see the world because I haven't really gone out since I was seven."

Soon the city lights behind them were gone, leaving them all in complete darkness.

"It's a wonder any of us haven't run into anything yet," Grover said amazed.

Alyssa chuckled from somewhere to the left of him. "Your welcome."

"Alyssa, you mean to tell us that you are moving all of the trees and plants out of the way?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. I might as well use my powers for something, maybe it will help me remember my past."

Annabeth cut in. "You know, Alyssa. I've been thinking about your memory loss and it doesn't seem like normal amnesia where you hit your head and forget what happened. I... I think someone purposely made you forget."

Alyssa went silent, stunned by the fact that someone would actually want her to forget who she was...

"Look!" Percy pointed ahead excitedly.

There was a light ahead, like the colors of a neon sign. They could smell food. Fried, greasy excellent food. Percy realized they hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since they arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

They kept walking until they saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a weird roadside curio shop, like a place that would sell lawn flamingos and wooded Indians. There was a large warehouse behind neon sign was impossible for Percy and Annabeth to read so Alyssa, who didn't have dyslexia, translated it to Aunty Em's Graden Gnome Emporium.

At the entrance were two cement garden gnomes, smiling as if they were about to get their pictures taken.

Percy crossed the street, the smell of hamburgers luring him in. The rest followed hesitantly behind, instantly suspicious of the place.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.

"Bla-ha-ha!" He bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand."

The stopped at the warehouse door, uncertain of what to do.

Suddenly the door cracked open, and standing in front of them was a tall Middle Eastern women. She wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands.

She had an accent that sounded vaguely Middle Eastern as she said, "Children, its too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"Were orphans, M'am." Annabeth cut in, using a slightly pleading tone in her voice.

"Ya we got separated from our caravan," Percy stupidly said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station, but he may have forgotten, or meant a different gas station."

"Oh, poor dears. You must come in. I'm Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There's a dining area."

They thanked her and went inside.

Annabeth muttered to Percy. "Circus caravan?"

"Always have a strategy, right?" He replied with a smirk that made Alyssa roll her eyes.

"Your head is full of kelp." Annabeth said.

They continued walking through the warehouse, which was filled with more statues: people in all different poses, wearing different outfits and with different expressions.

They soon hit the dining area, complete with a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything they could want plus a few picnic tables.

"Please sit." Aunty Em said.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."

Before Percy could jab him in the ribs, she replied, "No, it's quite all right. This is a special treat for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am." Annabeth said.

The women stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but quickly relaxed.

"Quite all right, Annabeth." She said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, dear."

She then disappeared behind the snack bar to start cooking. Before they knew it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of fries which they immediately dug into to.

Grover picked at his fries, still to nervous to eat.

"What's that hissing noise?" He asked.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em said. "You must be hearing the deep fryer oil."

Grover didn't ask anything else, but Alyssa could still see he was suspicious.

"So you sell gnomes?" Alyssa asked.

Aunty Em seemed to freeze at the sound of her voice, her hands stiffened and her whole body tense.

"Oh yes." She managed to spit out, but it almost sounded like she was in fear.

Percy's neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at him. He turned around to see a statue of a young girl holding a basket. The detail was incredible, much better than the normal statue. But something was off with her face, almost like she was startled, or even terrified.

"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You noticed some of my creations didn't turn out so well. I used to have two sister to help me, but they passed on and I'm all alone with just my statues for comfort."

Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"

"It's a terrible story. Not for children, really."

Percy suddenly felt bad for her. His eyelids kept getting heavier, his full stomach making his sleepy.

"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking him awake. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."

Alyssa nodded her head, eagerly agreeing with Annabeth.

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it's been a long time since I saw eyes like those."

She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but she stood abruptly.

"We really should go."

Grover and Alyssa both jumped up as well.

"Please dears." Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least let me take a picture. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular.

Annabeth shifter her weight from foot to foot. "I do think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy."

"Sure we can." Percy said irritated. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

Alyssa grabbed his arm. "Please, Percy..." She said with bright pleading eyes, but she and Annabeth let Aunty Em lead them into the garden of statues.

She directed them to a park bench next to the satyr.

"Now," she said. "I'll position you correctly. Lets have Annabeth in the middle with the two gentlemen on the outside. Alyssa, dear. It seems like I don't need you in this, could you please stand next to me and I will get a separate photo later."

Alyssa hesitantly obliged, giving one last pleading look at Percy.

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.

Aunty Em stepped back, as if admiring the shot.

"Now, the face is that most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone?"

Grover looked at the cement satyr next to them. "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised. "Look this way dear."

She still had no camera in her hands.

"Percy-" Annabeth said.

Some instinct told Percy to listen to her, but the old lady's voice brought a comforting lull.

"It will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "I can't see very well in this cursed veil..."

"Percy, something's wrong." Annabeth insisted.

"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.

"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. She placed her Yankees cap on and vanished. Her invisible hands pushed Grover and Percy both off the bench.

Alyssa stood frozen in fear, staring at the back of Aunty Ems head which now had multiple snakes for hair.

"Run!" Grover yelled, shouting "Maia" and started flying away.

She started walking towards Percy. "Such a pity to destroy a handsome face."

"It's Medusa!" Annabeth yelled.

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy." Medusa said. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful women into this."

Thwack!

Medusa was thrown to the side, being hit by Grover, who was flying around with a large tree trunk.

Right next to Percy, Annabeth's voice said, "Percy, you have to cut her head off."

"What! Are you crazy?" He replied in shock.

"That's the only way to kill her. I'd do it myself, but she wouldn't let me get a ten feet radius of her. Look, do you want her turning any more people into statues?"

Alyssa finally got out of her shock and turned to Medusa, looking at her feet.

"Stay away from my friends!" She yelled, lifting her hands up, making all the vines and ivory wrap around Medusa, holding her in place as she struggled to get out.

"Curse, you, Antheia! You were suppose to be dead!" Wailed Medusa.

Alyssa froze in shock, not only from the name Antheia, but the fact that Medusa said she should be dead.

Percy immediately leapt into action, pulling out Riptide and making a clean slice, sending Medusas head tumbling to the ground. He could feel a warm ooze socking his socks, but he couldn't look.

Annabeth came up behind him and very carefully place Medusa's black veil over her head.

"Are you ok?" She asked Percy, her voice trembling.

"Yeah." He said nauseously.

Grover moaned as he climbed down from a statue that he flew into, a large welt growing in his forehead.

They found some plastic grocery bags and wrapped the head, making sure nobody could see it.

"So we have Athena to thank for this monster." Percy finally said.

Annabeth flashed him a irritated look. "No, your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

His face was burning. "So now its my fault we met Medusa?"

Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of his voice, she said, "it's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Hey!" Grover yelled. "What are we going to do with the head?"

They all stared at the plastic blob of the head at Grover's feet.

Percy stood up. "I'll be back."

"Percy," Alyssa called after him. "What are you-"

He went into Medusa's office and found a large cardboard box. He also found her account book that had all her shipments to the Underworld with the address of DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California.

In the cash register, he found twenty dollars and a few gold drachmas which he slipped into his pocket.

He brought the account book and the box back out and packed up Medusas head and filled out a delivery slip:

_The Gods_

_Mount Olympus_

_600th Floors,_

_Empire State Building_

_New York, NY_

_With best wishes, Percy Jackson_

"There not going to like that," Grover warned him. "They'll think your impertinent."

Percy poured some of the gold drachmas on top of the box and it disappeared with a pop.

"I am impertinent." He saik, looking at Annabeth, daring her to criticize him.

She seemed resigned to the fact that he just ticked off the gods.

"Come on," she muttered. "We need a plan."

Alyssa stood silent, not caring what they did. She felt a weight in her chest, a single thought haunting her mind: she was suppose to be dead...

**-Please Review-**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.

They were all pretty miserable that night.

They set up camp out in the woods, Alyssa using her powers to create a shelter for them out of tree branches and moss. It was about a hundred yards from the main road, the ground littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.

They had taken some food and blankets from Aunty Em's but they didn't light a fire to dry their damp clothes, the Furies and Medusa had provided enough excitement for one day and they didn't want to attract anything else.

When they decided to sleep in shifts, Percy volunteered to take first watch.

Annabeth and Alyssa both curled up on blankets and were soon snoring. Percy looked down at Annabeth, her face losing the fierce toughness in sleep. She looked almost peaceful, while on the other hand Alyssa looked horrible. She had a grimace on her face and she was clinging to the edge of the blanket with all her might. Percy reached out and started rubbing her shoulder, trying to calm her down and she soon relaxed her body and had a more pleasant expression on her face.

Grover fluttered with his flying shoes to the lowest branch of the tree, put his back to the trunk, and stared at the night sky.

"Go ahead and sleep," Percy told him. "I'll wake you if there's trouble."

He nodded, but still didn't close his eyes. "It makes me sad, Percy."

"What does? The fact that you signed me up for this stupid quest."

"No. This makes me sad." He pointed at all the garbage on the ground. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."

"Oh, yeah. I've heard it enough from Alyssa. You and her are both environmentalists."

Grover looked down at the sleeping Alyssa. "She's something special, isn't she."

Percy clenched his fists. "Grover-" he said warningly.

Grover's eyes widened. "No, Percy! Not like that! I mean she's just not like other people."

Percy relaxed, his fists unclenching. "I don't know what to do.. She's becoming more and more distant with me."

"She's just been going through a lot, finding out that your not her real brother."

Percy's eyes saddened. "Yeah..."

A wind picked up and blew more trash around, a French fry bag hitting Percy's arm.

"Your species is clogging up the world so fast...ah, never mind. At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan." Grover said angrily.

"Pam? Like the cooking spray?"

"Pan!" He cried indignantly. "The great god Pan. What do you think a searchers license is for?"

A strange breeze suddenly rustled through the clearing, temporarily overpowering the stink of trash and muck. It brought the smell of berries and windflowers and clean rainwater, things that might've once been things in the woods. Percy thought it reminded him of Alyssa. A small litter of leaves blew past and they started circling around Alyssa. It looked as of they were almost bowing to her. Percy instantly looked up to see Grover looking away, missing the small action.

"Tell me about your search." Percy said.

Grover looked at him cautiously, as if he were afraid Percy was just making fun of him.

"The God if the Wild disappeared over two thousand years ago. The people believe that he died, so they began pillaging his kingdom ever since, but us satyrs refuse to believe he was really gone. So we have searched every since, looking all over the earth, trying to wake him from his sleep."

"And you want to be a searcher?"

"Yeah, it's my life goal. To find Pan. You want to hear another secret?"

Percy's curiosity got the best of him. "What?"

"It's rumored that there was a goddess who was born about ten years ago who was suppose to replace Pan, but she somehow vanished and no one knew where she went."

"Oh yeah. Chiron told me about that, but he said its a super sore subject to all the gods because they all loved her."

"Well I want to be the first person to see her. I know she's out there, I can feel it."

Percy suddenly looked down at his sisters sleeping figure. "You don't think she's Alyssa right?" The idea suddenly coming to his mind.

Grover sat up, as if the thought just hit him. "I don't think she could be... Though she is very powerful, I can clearly smell human on her and in her blood. She's probably a daughter of some powerful nature spirit."

Percy started playing with a small blade of grass, twisting it between his fingers. "How are we going to get to the Underworld?" He asked Grover. "I mean, what chance do we have against a god?"

"I don't know," Grover admitted. "But Annabeth was telling me-"

"Oh I forgot. Annabeth always has a plan."

"Don't be so hard on her, Percy. She's had a tough life, but she's a good person. After all, she's forgiven me..."

"What do you mean? Percy asked.

Grover suddenly seemed very interested in his reed pipes.

"Wait a minute," Percy said. "Your first assignment was five years ago and Annabeth came to camp five years ago.."

"I can't talk about," Grover said, his voice quivering. "But as I was saying, Annabeth and I agree there's something strange going on with this quest. Something isn't what it seems."

"Well, duh. I'm getting blamed for stealing a lightning bolt."

"That's not what I meant. When the Furies were on the bus, they were screaming:"Where is it." Like it was some object they were looking for."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know. But if we've misunderstood something about this quest, we've only got nine more days."

"I haven't really been straight with you." Percy told Grover. "I don't care about the master bolt. I'm doing this for my mother."

Grover smiled, like he knew something Percy didn't. He looked up at the night sky, like he was thinking about the problem. "How about I take the first watch?"

Percy wanted to protest, but he started playing Motzart, soft and sweet, making Percy close his eyes.

In Percy's dreams, he stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures swirled around him, tugging at his clothes trying to pull him back, but he felt compelled to walk to the edge.

Looking down made him dizzy.

"The little hero," an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness. "Too young, too weak, but you'll have to do."

The voice felt heavy, almost ancient. "They have mislead you, boy. I will give you what you want."

A picture of his mother appeared before him. Her face was still distorted in pain, as if she was still being squeezed.

An invisible force pulled him forward, trying to drag him into the pit.

"Help me rise, boy." The voice became hungrier. "Bring me the bolt, strike down the gods."

The image of his mother began to fade, the thing in the pit tightened its unseen grip around him.

Percy then realized that it wasn't pulling him in, but it was using him to pull itself out.

"Good," it murmured.

"Wake!" The dead whispered. "Wake!"

Someone was shaking him.

His eyes opened and it was daylight.

"Well," Annabeth said. "The zombie lives."

Percy was still trembling. He could still feel the grip of the monster on him. "How long was I sleep?"

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." She said throwing him a bag of Doritos. "And Alyssa and Grover found a friend."

Percy looked over to see Alyssa and a Grover sitting cross-legged carrying a small pink poodle in his arms.

The poodle yapped at him suspiciously.

"No, he's not." Alyssa replied.

Percy blinked. "Alyssa, are you talking to that thing?

The poodle growled.

"This thing," Grover warned, "is out ticked west. Be nice to him."

"You two can talk to animals?"

"Percy," Alyssa said, "say hello to Gladiola."

Percy looked at Annabeth wondering if they were going crazy.

"Percy," she said. "If I said hello to the poodle, you can say hello."

He mumbled hello.

Grover explained how Alyssa came across Gladiola in the woods and the had a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich family, and he was willing to return to help Alyssa and Grover.

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice," we get the money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."

"Not another bus." Percy said warily.

"No," Annabeth agreed.

She pointed downhill, towards train tracks they hadn't been able to see last night in the dark. "There's a train station half a mile away. According to Gladiola, the west train leaves at noon."

-Please Review-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Authors note: _

_Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. You guys really help me through writing this. Now, here's chapter 14. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

They spent two days on the Amtrack train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain.

They weren't attacked once, but they were all on end. Alyssa felt like they were being watched from above and maybe below,that something was waiting for the right opportunity.

Per and Alyssa tried to keep a low profile, their faces both plastered over the front pages of several East Coast newspapers. The Trenton Register News showed a photo taken by a tourist as they got off the Greyhound bus. There was also a warning written about these two dangerous kids on the run.

"Don't worry." Annabeth told them. "Mortal police could never find us." But she didn't sound so sure.

The rest of the day Percy spent alternately pacing back and forward or looking out of the windows.

Their reward money from Gladiola the poodle had only been enough to purchase tickets as far as Denver. They couldn't get berths in the sleeping cars so they dozed in their seats.

Grover kept snoring and bleating and waking Annabeth up. Once, he shuffled around and his fake foot fell off. She and Percy had to stick it back on before any of the passengers noticed.

"So," Annabeth asked Percy. "Who wants your help?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were asleep awhile ago, you mumbled, 'I wont help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"

Percy looked down, thinking about how it was the second time he'd dreamed about the evil voice from the pit. But it bothered him so much that he finally told her.

"That doesn't sound like Hades," Annabeth said after a long silence. "He always appears on a black throne."

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else would have her?"

"I guess.. If he said help me rise to Mount Olympus.. But why would he ask you to bring the bolt if he already had it?"

He shook his head, wishing he knew the answer. His thoughts kept drifting back to when Grover had told him that the Furies were looking for an object.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "You can't barter with Hades. He's deceitful and greedy. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."

"What would you do if it was your dad?"

"That's easy. I'd leave him to rot."

"You can't be serious?"

Annabeth's gray eyes found his. "My dads resented me from the day I was born. He never wanted a baby. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about me. He got a regular mortal wife, and had two regular mortal kids and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

Percy stared out the window. The lights of a sleeping town were drifting by.

"How old were you?" He asked.

She looked up confused, "How old was I?"

"When you ran away?"

She reached up and touched the gold college ring that hung on her necklace with the beads. It occurred to Percy that the ring must have been her father.

"Same age as when I started camp," she finally said. "Seven."

"But, you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me towards help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."

He wanted to ask what happened, but Annabeth seemed lost in sad memories. So he listened to the sound of Grover and Alyssa snoring and gazed out the train windows as the dark fields of Ohio raced by.

Towards the end of their second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis.

Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch.

"I want to do that-build something like that. Something that'll last a thousand years."

Percy didn't say anything, but he thought that it was a little funny that Annabeth wanted to be an architect.

They pulled into the Amtrack station downtown. The intercom told them they had a three hour layover before departing for Denver.

Alyssa stretched, waking up from her restless sleep.

"Come on, plant girl." Annabeth said. "Sightseeing?"

"Plant girl?" Alyssa inquired.

Annabeth shrugged. "Ya, cause you can control plants and freaky things like that."

Alyssa looked down, clearly hurt and she walked away sadly.

Percy came up beside Annabeth. "What did you say to my sister?"

"I just called her plant girl.."

Percy's eyes darkened. "Don't call her names." He said before running off after her.

Annabeth quickly got Grover up and followed.

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day, the lines weren't that long. They threaded their way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling, but Annabeth kept on telling them interesting facts about the Arch.

Percy kept looking around. "You smell anything?" He murmured to Grover.

He took his nose out of a jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground," he said distastefully. "Underground always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

But something felt wrong to Percy. He had a feeling they shouldn't be there.

"Guys," he said. "You know that gods' symbols of power?"

Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over. "Yeah?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place... You mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Umm, right," Percy said. "Our friend way downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth said. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed. "He can melt into shadows or pass through walls. He can't be touched, seen, or heard."

"But then... How do we know that he's not here right now, watching us?"

Annabeth and Grover exchanged a look.

"We don't," Grover said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," he said.

He'd almost mastered his jumpy nerves when he saw the tiny elevator car they were going up in to the top.

They got shoehorned into the car with this big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. Alyssa figured that maybe the dog was a seeing eye dog because none of the guards said a word about it.

The elevator started going up.

"No parents?" The fat lady asked them.

She had beady eyes; pointed coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp.

"There below," Alyssa told her. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings."

The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded Percy of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other side.

Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger. She probably would've stayed up there for hourse, but luckily the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.

Percy steered Grover and Annabeth towards the exit, loaded them into the elevator, and he and Alyssa were about to get on when they realized there was no more room.

The park ranger said, "Next car, folks."

"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you two."

"Nah, that's okay. Well see you guys at the bottom."

Grover and Annabeth looked nervous, but they allowed the elevator door to shut.

Now the only people left on the observation deck were him and Alyssa, a little boy and his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua.

Alyssa smiled uneasily at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth. Alyssa eyes widened.

Before she could decide if she'd really seen that, the Chihuahua jumped down and started yapping.

"Doggie!" The little boy yelled as him parents pulled him back.

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at Percy and Alyssa, foam dripping from its black lips.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."

Ice starting forming in Percy's stomach. "Um, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected.

She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin if her arms were green and scaly. When she smiled, Alyssa saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were slit, like a reptiles.

The chihuahua barker louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar.

The little boy screamed. His parents pulling him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster.

The Chimera was now so tall it's back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion, the body of a giant goat, and a serpent tail growing right out of its shaggy behind.

Percy realized he hadn't uncapped his sword. His hands were numb. He was ten feet away from the Chimera and he knew as soon as he moved, the creature would lunge.

The snake lady hissed, "Be honored, Percy Jackson. It's rare that Lord Zeus allows me to test my brood on a hero. As for you deary, I must say I'm surprised to see you hear, but this only adds to my reward. I am the might Echidna."

Alyssa pulled out her knife from her back pocket, holding it out defensively out in front of her.

The chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. Percy managed to leap aside and dodge the bite.

He ended up next to the family and the park ranger, who were all screaming, trying to pry open the emergency exit doors.

Percy uncapped his sword and ran to the other side, calling for the beast.

The Chimera turned faster than Percy could have thought possible.

Before he could swing his sword, it opened its mouth and shot a column of flame straight at him.

"No!" Alyssa shouted as she stepped in front of Percy, her body engulfed in flames.

Percy's eyes widened in shock, where his sister stood a second before... She was still standing there, completely unharmed, her hands each have a pit of fire still burning in them.

There was a ragged hole where the blast had been around Percy, with the metal steaming around the edges.

Alyssa then started launching the fire in her hands, her face stern and determined, as Percy slashed at its neck.

The blade sparked harmlessly off the dog collar and the serpent tail came whipping around and sank into fangs into Percy's calf.

His whole leg was on fire. He tried to jab Riptide into the chimeras mouth, but the serpents tail wrapped around him ankle and pulled him off balance, sending Riptide out of his hand, out the hole, and down toward the Mississippi River.

He managed to get to his feet, but he knew he had lost. He was weaponless. Alyssa was standing five feet away from him, now throwing fire balls at the fat lady.

Percy could feel the deadly poison racing up to his chest. He remembered what Chiron said about the pen returning to his pocket, but there was no pen. Maybe it was too far away.

He backed up to the hole. The Chimera advanced, growling, smoke curling from its lips.

There was no place to go as he stepped to the edge of the hole, looking down at the river.

"If you are the son of Poseidon," Echidna hissed, "you would not fear the water. Jump, Percy Jackson.

Yeah right, he thought. The impact would splatter him.

The Chimeras moth glowed red, heating up for another blast.

"You have no faith," Echidna told him," you do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart."

She was right, he could feel his breath slowing down. Nobody could save him, not even the gods.

He backed up and looked down at the water. He remembered the swirling green trident that had appeared above his head the night if capture the flag, when Poseidon had claimed him.

"Die, faithless one," Echidna rasped, and the Chimer sent a column if flame toward his face.

"Father help me." He prayed.

He turned and jumped. His clothes on fire, poison coursing through his veins. He plummeted toward the river as a single thought went through his mind, he had left his sister up there alone...

**-Please Review-**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Authors note: _

_I'm sorry if the story has seemed a little like a copy version of TLT and I do plan on adding twists to it. Thanks for all my followers and reviewers and I hope you are enjoying the story. Also special shout out to __**destinyflareon**__ for always supporting and motivating me. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

Alyssa watched as her brother jumped out of the gaping hole, falling down six hundred feet to an icy death. As he landed, the water seemed to surround him almost, like a soft cushion.

She froze as she felt cold fingertips wrap around her shoulder, a hissing voice whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, Antheia. He'll be all right, but its your safety you should be worried about."

Suddenly, Alyssa felt an icy wind blow past her, almost like it was surrounding her skin and bringing her somewhere. Her body froze and her skin seemed to grow thin, almost like paper, before a blinding light hit her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she looked around to find herself in a dark cave. She lit a fireball in her hand, something she was still shocked about, and held it out in front if her.

The cave was an empty, barren chasm filled with a thick tenseness in the air.

"Hello." Alyssa's shaky voice called out, goosebumps forming on her arms. She freezes as she hears a hissing coming from behind her, she whirled around to find nothing.

She walks around trying to find an exit, her heart yearning to see the sun again. To hear Percy and her mothers voice.

She hears the hissing again, this time closer.

"Who's there?" Her voice rose again.

The hissing voice returned, though this time with another hissing noise.

More and more noises came up- shrill screams, growling, the swishing of clothes..

A raspy voice came from the darkness surrounding her.

"Poor, little Antheia." It sneered. "All alone... No memories, no past, no present..."

The voice moved again, it seemed to be echoing from all around her.

"You were suppose to be dead, killed off long ago. You were suppose to stay human, a weak pathetic human with no chance whatsoever... Lets see, where was I? Oh, yes."

The voices grew closer, she shrunk into a ball, wishing for Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Luke..anyone to help her.

The voices grew closer and closer, slowly merging until there was just one voice again. "You have no past, no present, and now... No future!"

At that words Alyssa saw sharp talons flash out and drag across her face, ripping the skin. She howled with pain and quickly got up, shooting fire out at the figure lurking in the dark. She saw a brief outline of the figure and as she ran towards it, preparing to jump, when another rough object came out and smacked her away, throwing her several feet back.

She landed with a thud against the sharp wall. Her eyesight went blurry as she saw two figures approaching her. She shook her head a couple times, trying to make the black spots disappear.

As she squinted her eyes she saw Echidna and the Chimera walking towards her, prepared to charge.

"Don't take this personally," Echidna smirked, "but we can't have you alive. If your alive, then you will ruin our plans that we have spent years working on, centuries. So now... Prepare to die!"

She lunged at Alyssa, her sharp talons extended and her Chimera close behind with its teeth bared.

Alyssa screamed and something in her mind clicked, and she snapped her fingers, which once again gave her the ice cold feeling and her body froze..

Her last glance at the dark barren cave was Echidna's claws just inches away from her face before the blinding white light came again and she was gone.

-:-

Percy came ashore next to a floating McDonalds. Memories of the water spirit he had seen just minutes before still ring through his mind.

'Go to Santa Monica before you descend into the underworld. Do not trust the gifts...your father believes in you.'

What gifts.. What would he get at Santa Monica.

A block away, every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. The crowd of onlookers reminded him of Times Square on New Years Eve.

A little girl said, "Mama! That boy just walked out of the river.

Her mother ignored her.

A news lady was talking to the camera about the incident and trying to talk to some of the survivors.

Percy felt a surge of relief. Maybe the park ranger and the family made it out ok. He hoped Alyssa, Annabeth, and Grover were ok.

Another reporter was talking about an adolescent boy who cause the explosion.

Percy backed away, trying to keep his head down. He had to go the long way around the police perimeter. Uniformed officers and news reporters were everywhere.

Percy had almost lost hope of every finding them when a familiar voice bleated, "Percy!"

He turned and got tackled by Grover.

"We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way."

Annabeth stood behind him, trying to look angry, but even she seemed relieved to see him.

"We can't leave you for five minutes! What happened?"

"I sort of fell."

"Six hundred and thirty feet?"

Behind them a cop shouted, "Gangway!" The crowd parted and the paramedics rushed by, rolling out the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck.

She was saying, "I'm not crazy! There was this boy who jumped out of the hole and the monster disappeared with some girl.."

Percy's whole body froze..

"Guys, where's Alyssa?"

Grover's face went white.. "I thought she was with you."

Annabeth's face was tense, her thinking expression on.

After a long pause with Percy and Grover panicking and running around, Annabeth said, "Percy... What if... What if she was working with the monster.."

Percy stopped running and turned sharply to her. His face filled with anger.

"How dare you say that! She's my sister!"

"She's not your sister! She's nobody's sister. What of she was just playing us the entire time. Gained our trust only to betray us in the end."

A single sentence went through Percy's mind: "You shall be betrayed by the one you call friend."

Grover spoke up, clearly mad. "Annabeth how dare you say that! Alyssa has helped us thick and thin. Your just jealous because Luke likes her and not you."

Annabeth's face went red, her fingers clenched in fists. "He...doesn't...like..her." She said.

Percy, who had been just standing there thinking, took a deep breath. "Guys, Alyssa will have to find us on her own. We only have a couple more days until the solstice."

Another news reporter went by, saying, "It was confirmed that Percy and Alyssa Jackson, the wanted fugitives, were spotted in the Arch, possibly causing the explosion.

"First things first," Annabeth told them, "we've got to get out of this town."

As they were walking back to the train station, they saw a figure laying in the middle of a meadow, with flowers growing around it. Grover raced over, wondering if he could help, and gasped when he saw the face.

"Guys!" He yelled. "It's Alyssa."

Percy rushed over with Annabeth close behind.

Alyssa was laying face up with her arms folded across her chest. Her face had three longs claw marks on them, like a dog had attacked her and her whole body was scattered with bruises and small cuts.

Percy bent down next to her and brushed a hand across her face.

"Is she...dead? Annabeth asked.

Grover bent down and felt for a pulse.

"No, she's alive. Her heart is beating strongly."

The plants suddenly shifted underneath their feet and they stood up surprised. The tall grass and small flowers wrapped around Alyssa's body, like a mummy until she couldn't be seen. The plants starting glowing, sending off a bright light that felt warm and a light summer breeze filled their nostrils with traces of strawberries and flowers.

Grover's eyes fluttered, "Its so beautiful..." Percy and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

The light faded and the plants unwrapped themselves, revealing Alyssa, but she was completely healed. Her face was beautiful, with soft pink lips and her skin seemed to glow and her long chestnut hair curled beautifully around her head. Her green eyes fluttered open and she attempted to sit up before sinking back down again. Percy quickly helped her up, holding her hand for support.

"What...what happened?" She asked.

Annabeth snorted. "You tell us, princess."

Grover smacked her on the arm before saying, "You were just in a fight with Echidna and a Chimera. You disappeared and we thought you were gone until we found you laying here in the grass."

Alyssa winced as she remembered her fight with Echidna. She touched her cheek, expecting to feel a big cut, but instead found smooth, clean skin.

They heard a train horn in the background, signaling that it was boarding time.

"We should get going." Annabeth said. And they all got up and hurried back to the train station just as it was leaving, heading for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind them.

-:-

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, their train rolled into Denver.

They hadn't eaten since Kansas and the hadn't showered since Half-Blood Hill, which was kinda obvious.

"Let's try and contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, can we?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm not talking about phones."

They wandered downtown for about a half hour, the air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere they turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at them, like a tidal wave about to crash into the city.

Finally, they found an empty do-it-yourself car wash.

They went to the farthest stall, trying to not be seen by any cops.

"What are we doing?" Percy asked Grover as Annabeth took a spray gun. She placed seventy five cents in and set it to fine mist.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa inquired.

"Iris-messaging," Annabeth replied. "The rainbow goddess carries messages for the gods."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?" Percy asked.

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."

Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapors and broke into colors.

Annabeth held her hand out to Percy. "Drachma, please."

He handed it over to her.

She raised the coin over her head, "O goddess, accept our offering."

She threw the drachma into the rainbow and it shimmered and disappeared.

"Half-Blood Hill," she requested.

Suddenly the familiar strawberry fields could be seen with the Ling Island Coast in the background. They seemed to be standing on the front porch of the Big House.

Standing with his back to them was a sandy-haired guy in shirts and an orange camp shirt.

"Luke!" Alyssa called out.

He turned, eyes wide. He was literally standing three feet in front of them.

"Alyssa!" His face broke into a huge smile. "Is that Annabeth and Percy too? Are you guys ok?"

"We're..uh...fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly trying to straighten out her clothes and comb through her greasy, mattered hair.

"Is Grover there?"

"I'm right here." Grover called, turning the nozzle so his face could be seen.

Just then a big SUV pulled into the car was with its big stereo turned to the maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, it vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"What's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it!" Annabeth yelled, grabbed Grover and dragging him off as well. Percy took the nozzle and help it out with Alyssa standing next to him.

"Chiron had to break up a fight. Things are pretty tense here-word leaked that Poseidon and Zeus were gonna have a war and now everyone's taking sides."

Alyssa shuddered at the the sight of the happy campers fighting each other.

"So what's your status?" Luke asked.

Percy filled him in on everything, feeling good to just talk about his life.

"I wish I could be there," Luke said. "We can't help much from here. But listen, it has to be Hades who took the bolt."

In the stall next to them, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the SUV peeled out of the car wash.

"I'd better go check that out.." Percy said, handing the nozzle to Alyssa before racing off.

Luke turned back to Alyssa, giving her a big smile.

"Hey, Alyssa, can I tell you a secret?" His eyes were sparked with mischief and laughter.

"Sure," Alyssa said smiling.

"I'm coming out to join your quest. I just got permission from Chiron and I'm taking a plane tomorrow so I'll surprise you at Santa Monica."

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Really? That's wonderful!"

He gave her a big smile, "Ya it is. I'm really happy, but here's the thing, you can't tell the others yet. It's a surprise."

She nodded, a playful smile on her face. "Okay I understand."

The machine suddenly beaped, signaling she only had seconds left.

"Oh, my times almost up." She said disappointedly.

"Listen, Alyssa. Just know that I like you a lot and I really care for you, so please stay safe and I'll see you soon." He said as the mist ended, leaving a last glance if him smiling face. Alyssa felt her face grow hot as she smiled to herself. She was really falling for Luke.

The rest if the group came around the stall, laughing.

"What did Luke say?" Annabeth asked her.

"Not much," she lied, her stomach filling with butterflies. "Let's go find some dinner."

**-Please Review- **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Authors note: _

_I got the ideas for this chapter from a guest reviewer so I just want to that whoever gave me this helpful idea thanks. I hope you all like the story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

After walking around for a few minutes, they were all seated in a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around them, families were eating dinner and drinking malts and sodas.

Finally a waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"

Percy said, "We, um, want to order dinner."

"You kids got money to pay for that?"

Grover's lip quivered. Alyssa and Annabeth both looked ready to pass out from hunger.

Before Percy could come up with a sob story, a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.

All conversation in the diner stopped. The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the most cruelest, most brutal face they'd ever seem-handsome, but wicked-with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights.

As be walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand and they say down.

He walked over and slid into the booth, squishing Annabeth and Grover up against the window.

He told the waitress the food was on him and shooed her away.

The biker looked at Percy. He couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in his stomach.

The biker gave him a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweeds kid, huh?"

Percy should have been surprised, but he was feeling too angry. "What's it to you?"

Annabeth's flashed him a warning. "Percy, this is-"

The biker raised his hand. "I don't mind a little attitude as long as you remember who's boss."

Percy suddenly felt something click. "You're Clarisses dad, Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned and took his shades off. "I'm here because I have a little proposition for you.

The waitress came back with heaping trays of food: cheeseburgers, large shakes, fries, and onion rings.

She left as quickly as she came, obviously terrified of Ares.

Percy turned back to Ares. "What favor can I do for a god?"

Ares pulled out his wicked long hunting knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "I left my shield at an abandoned water park and I need you to go get."

"Why don't you get it yourself," Percy scoffed.

The fire in Ares eye sockets glowed a little hotter.

Alyssa put her hand on Percy's shoulder and said, "Percy, don't be rude. We can go get the shield and be back within the hour. It's not like we have anything else to do."

Ares kept cleaning his fingernails. "Ya, Perseus, I would listen to your little lady friend. I can arrange a ride for you-"

He stopped speaking when he looked up and saw Alyssa. His mouth hung open in amazement, his hunting knife clattered to the ground. Alyssa looked alarmed, wondering why Ares was looking at her like that.

"Now what's your name, little lamb?" Ares asked almost sweetly, his eyes still lite up.

"Alyssa..." She answered timidly.

He gave her a smile, his face looked almost hypnotized. "It's a shame. I was hoping your name was something else."

Alyssa felt her cheeks grow warm. "Well, actually-"

"We're doing fine on our own." Percy interrupted.

Ares turned and almost growled, his eyes lighting up in fire again. "Yeah right. No money. No wheels. No clue what your up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?"

Ares grinned. "Now that got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it."

He turned to Alyssa one more time and gave her another smile. "Nice to meet you, little lamb." Before snapped his fingers and disappearing.

"Not good," Grover said. "Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good."

Annabeth crossed her arms. "What I want to know is his favoritism with Alyssa. Do you know him or something?"

Alyssa sat still, almost like she was in a trance. "Little lamb.." She said to herself. The name brought back faint pictures in her mind. Playfully wrestling with a man, almost like an uncle or brother and beating him because he let her before she would jump on his back and he would race her around a beautiful garden while she screamed with delight.

She was shaken from her thought by Percy's rough hand.

"Alyssa, hello? We've decided to go to the water park. Turns out we can't refuse a proposition from a god, and I'm also a little curious to what he knows about mom."

Alyssa's eyes lite up. "We need to find out about mom."

Annabeth and Grover were exchanging nervous glances.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Percy said before grabbing his small backpack and heading out with the rest scurrying after him.

-:-

Meanwhile on Olympus, Zeus and Poseidon were in yet another fight about the lightning bolt.

"I'm sick and tired of your games, brother. Give me back my bolt, now!"

"Listen, brother. For the millionth time, I don't have it!"

Hera sat lazily in her chair, watching the two fight. That's basically all they did these days. She misses her little girl so much, her bright and bubbly Antheia. She looked over at Apollo who was looking as glum as ever, his hair scraggly and his shirt wrinkled. He was sitting on the ground at the base of a giant oak tree holding a small rose, twisting it between his fingers as a small tear escapes his eyes. It was the rose Antheia gave him the day she was taken. Her sweet voice still rang in his ears as he remembered her telling him what she did that day.

Artemis was shooting arrows at a random target plastered on the tree. She hated seeing her brother like this, but she knew that nothing could bring the old him back except for the little girl she had grown to love so much.

Hephaestus had just gotten back from his forge in the Labriyth. He watched as his wife looked at herself in a small reflecting pool and he rolled his eyes before hobbling over to Zeus.

Hermes was off delivering a message to Calypso and Demeter was visiting her daughter down in the underworld.

Athena was talking to the two fighting brothers, trying to calm them down.

"Please, let's be rational. War is not the answer."

Zeus turned to her, rage filling his blue eyes. "Don't you dare talk to me. If Poseidon has the nerve to break the treaty and have his son steal my bolt, he'd better expect to get a war."

Poseidon sneered behind him. "Like you didn't break the treaty, dearest brother. Thalia is a tree because of you."

Zeus roared and turned back to Poseidon. "Your lucky I haven't turned you pathetic son into a particle of dust. The only reason he's still alive is because I want to kill him in person!"

Suddenly, Ares appeared in the middle of Olympus, more excitement in his face than he had had in ten years.

He walked over to Zeus and Poseidon and slapped them upon the head. "Listen you two butterballs. Your never gonna believe what happened!"

Zeus and Poseidon turned and glared at him.

"What is so important, Ares that you had to come interrupt us in an important meeting."

Ares rolled his eyes. "Some meeting... Anyway, Hephaestus can you get your camera that you put at the water park filming. I'm sure you're all gonna want to see this."

He walked over and picked up Apollo as if he were a baby and carried him over to the large plasma screen they had. Hephaestus was messing with some wires, arranging so they saw the right channel. Numbers came on the screen and it began to count down from sixty.

The other gods piled over grumbling, not caring about whatever Ares cared to show them, it was probably gonna be someone getting tortured.

The numbers counted down until it hit five seconds, four, three, two, one..

The screen came to life and the image of two people stuck in a boat wrapped in golden netting with thousands of spiders crawling over them before water gushed out I'd the side of the ride sending them hurtling through the tunnel towards a gate.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Why is this so important, Ares? Honestly, you come up with the strangest things...

"Look!" He shouted, pointing at a new person that just walked into the cameras view. She had long chestnut hair that came to her waist with a tall slender body. She started running towards the gate and lifted up her hands and vines started magically weaving together to form some kind of net that caught Percy and the girl so they didn't crash.

The gods all gasped as she turned around and they saw her face.

"It can't be.." Poseidon said, his eyes glued to the screen.

Apollo looked up from the rose to see the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her face radiated with joy and happiness and the way she smiled seemed to light up the whole room. She had something hanging around her neck. Apollo leaned closer, hoping to see what it was.

It couldn't be... His face for the first time in ten years formed a smile.

"It's Antheia!" He shouted, jumping up. Hera felt tears in her eyes.

"My baby, my little baby girl.." Zeus said, the words almost foreign to him now.

Antheia looked up at the camera as Percy raced over next to her and shouted, "Shows over! Thank you! Good night!" And the tv went blank.

"No!" Apollo roared, running and throwing his hands on the silent tv.

"Do you know what this means?" Athena said from the background. "Little Antheia is finally coming home."

Everyone felt their hearts burst, overwhelmed with joy and happiness that they were deprived of for the last ten, miserable years.

"Wait a minute.." A raspy voice came from the back.

The gods turned around to see the three Fates standing there, looking as ancient as ever.

Zeus rushed over to them. "Please tell me my daughter can come back now."

The old lady held sadness in her face. "I'm afraid she can't come back until she remembers. The shock of not knowing would overwhelm and consume her. She needs to remember her past on her own before she can come back."

Zeus looked down. "So close..." He whispered, his hands closing in fists.

Hera came running up and comfortingly rubbed his shoulder. "Zeus, think on the positive side. She already knows she has powers and the ten years are almost up. She'll be coming home very soon. I promise."

Zeus nodded in understanding. Apollo looked down at the rose in his hand.

"Antheia's finally coming home." Joy filled his face and outside, the sun seemed to brighten. All the gods in fact seemed to brighten, for the first time in ten years they weren't sad anymore.

Word quickly spread around to all of Olympus that Antheia had been spotted and was coming home soon and for the first time in ten years... There was hope and happiness again.

**-Please Review-**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Authors Note:

Now that school has started for me again, I can either post chapters earlier in the morning or late in the afternoon. Please tell me when the best time to post is and I can hopefully try and post more to you liking. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

The war god was waiting for them when they arrived back at the diner.

"Well, well." He said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You knew it was a trap." Percy said.

Ares gave a wicked grin. "Bet the gods all had fun seeing a couple of netted kids get attacked by spiders.

Percy shoved his shield at him. "You're a jerk."

Annabeth and Grover caught their breaths.

Alyssa smacked Percy on the back if the head. "Percy, be nice." She tuned to Ares and smiled. "Here's your shield, sir."

He smiled back, "Well thank you, little lamb."

He turned back to Percy. "See that truck over there? That's your ride, takes you straight to LA with one stop in Vegas."

They all looked at the truck, which said Humane Zoo Transport.

Ares snapped his fingers and the back door unhooked. "Free ride west. Here's a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it at Percy.

Inside were fresh clothes, twenty bucks, a couple of gold drachmas, and a bag of double stuff Oreos. Alyssa's eyes sparkled at the sight of that.

Percy said, "I don't want your lousy-"

"Thank your, Lord Ares." Grover interrupted.

Percy gritted his teeth and slung the backpack over his shoulders. He looked back at the diner and saw the waitress from before drag the cook out and had him take a picture of them. Percy rolled his eyes, thinking of a crazy caption that could add to his list of violations that made him a fugitive.

"You own me one more thing." He told Ares, trying to keep his voice level. "You promised me information about my mother."

He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

The ground seemed to spin beneath Percy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was taken hostage. She's being kept. Someone's controlling you."

"Nobody's controlling me."

Ares laughed. "Oh, yeah. See you around, kid?"

He turned to Alyssa one more time and his eyes seemed to soften. "Please remember." He whispered to her.

"I..." She said but he left before she could finish.

Grover pointed toward the diner where two men with logos on their backs were paying for their meals. "If we want that ride, we better hurry."

Percy didn't like it, but they had no better option.

They ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind them.

Turns out they were riding with wild animals the whole way and they were actually illegally transporting them according to Alyssa and Grover.

They sat down and tried to enjoy the long car trip.

"How did you really get to camp?" Percy asked Annabeth after a half an hour of silence.

Grover leg out a mournful bray.

"I should've told you the truth from the beginning." His voice trembled. "I'm such a failure."

"You were the saytr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus."

He nodded glumly.

"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended.." He looked at Annabeth. "That was you and Luke, wasn't it?"

She looked down sadly. "A seven year old wouldn't have made it far without help."

Grover kept sniffling in the dark. "It's just my luck. I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century. Thalia and Percy."

Percy turned to look at Alyssa, who was sleeping in the corner next to the lion that also happened to be there.

"Well what about Alyssa."

Annabeth snorted. "I still don't trust her. She has had way too many things happen to her that she could've staged.."

"I've known her my whole life, Annabeth."

She turned and looked at him with her sharp gray eyes. "Did you really? I mean are you positive she was there when you were born?"

Percy looked away. "No. But she's been there ever since I can remember. And she's always stood up for me."

Annabeth looked down at the sleeping figure. "She's too secretive. I know she knows things that we don't and that makes me suspicious."

Percy took a deep breath, trying to decide wether or not to tell Annabeth.

He sighed. "In the prophecy the Oracle told me, one of the lines will be 'you shall be betrayed by the one you call friend.' I don't know who that could be..."

"But it could be Alyssa." She finished.

"It could be anyone." Percy said hastily. "I have to give her some credit. I've known her longer than you or anyone else and she's still my sister no matter who her parents are."

Annabeth fell quiet and they both soon fell asleep.

-:-

Percy woke with a start, a terrifying nightmare still fresh in his mind.

Grover was shaking his shoulder.

"The trucks stopped. We think they're coming to check on the animals."

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed and they all dive behind feed sacks.

The door creaked open and sunlight poured in. Two men peered in and started taunting the animals.

The zebra, wild with fear, looked at Percy and he heard a voice say, "free me, Lord."

He was too stunned to speak.

The men left to get something and Grover came out furiously.

"We've got to free them!" He exclaimed.

Percy looked at the zebra one more time before slashing the lock off the cage with Riptide.

Grover held up his hands and said something to the zebra in goat talk, like a blessing.

Percy cut the other two animals free and they burst from their cages and ran outside.

Tourists gathered all around and while some screamed, others just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was a stunt by a casino.

The kids piled out the back of the truck and snuck off while to two men were chasing around the animals.

The stumbled out into the hot desert afternoon. It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and they must have looked like deep-fried vagrants.

They passes several famous hotels and building, not quite sure what they were looking for.

They must have taken a wrong turn, because they found themselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower.

The doorman smiled at them. "Hey kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

Percy's face got this dazed look and he slowly walked in as Alyssa pulled him arm back.

"Whoa, Percy. Don't you think this sounds a little suspicious to you?"

He gave a little tug and his arm was pulled free from her grasp. "Lighten up, sis. Your always so tense. Stop being such a worry-baby." He raced inside, leaving her standing there alone with her feelings hurt. The rest went inside and she stayed outside, still suspicious of the too inviting hotel. She heard a noise behind her and she turned around to see and Iris-message forming. As the mist wove together, forming a screen, she was pleased to see Luke's happy face, smiling at her.

"Hey Alyssa! " I just arrived and I was wondering where you guys were."

"Oh we're trapped in Las Vegas and the other guys just went into the Lotus Hotel."

Luke's eyes bulged. "I wouldn't do that of I were you, the Lotus hotel is enchanted, so it seemed like your in there for an hour or two but your really in there for days. There's some people who have been there for decades and don't realize it.

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Thanks, Luke. I better go tell them that. I guess we'll see you soon."

He blew her a kiss before saying, "Goodbye, sweetheart."

She blew a kiss back and the mist evaporated, leaving her once again standing alone in an alley.

She turned and looked at the hotel with big, fancy lights and wonderful scents coming from inside.

"Well," she said to herself. "Better get going before those buffoons don't come out." And she went inside.

She found them all racing around, playing different assortments of video games and going down water slides.

She found Percy at some video game where you are a spy and you have to go undercover and kill people. Typical boy game.

She tapped his shoulder. "Percy, we have to get out of here." He looked up at her as if she was crazy.

"That's retarded, Alyssa. We have never had this much money and I'm finally having fun for once on this stupid trip. Now please leave me alone."

With that he gave her a shove that sent her crashing to the floor.

She got up, brushing herself off and went over to Grover who was playing some reverse game where the prey kill the hunters.

"Die!" He was shouting as he shot at the human hunters. Alyssa went over to him and tried to get his attention.

"Please, Grover. You need to break out of your trance. This isn't a good place!"

He turned and started shooting her like she was a hunter.

"Die evil polluting human!" He said pulling the trigger repeatedly.

"Grover!" She pleaded, trying to take the gun out of his hands and when he realized he couldn't shoot her, he smacked her right across the face with the gun, creating a huge gash on her left cheek. She stood there stunned for a moment, feeling a soft trickle of blood run down her face, and she hastily left him before he could hit her again.

She went around the corner and saw Annabeth playing this huge 3-D sim game where you build your own city. She rushed over to there, hoping that Annabeth would understand.

"Annabeth, listen, this is a trap! We're are never going to leave if we don't get out of here now."

Annabeth growled, clearly irritated that someone was disturbing her game.

"What do you want, plant girl?"

"Annabeth, you have to snap out of it! Remember our quest? If we don't get the bolt back in time, there's going to be a giant war that could possible end all of mankind! Remember that?"

"No," Annabeth sneered, "but I do remember how annoying you are and how much I don't like you! Now leave!"

Alyssa's face hardened. "No! Not until you understand how important it is until we get out of here!"

Annabeth turned around and punched her in the jaw, so hard she landed on her butt. Annabeth's eyes were cold and fierce as she said, "Leave me alone, or I will kill you."

Alyssa's jaw hurt so bad it brought tears to her eyes. She held her jaw and got up and walked away, tears now flowing freely down her face. She went to a little lounge area and sat down and cried, not caring who saw her.

-:-

A couple hours later Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all rushed up to her, worry on their faces.

"Alyssa! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Percy shouted. "We've got to get out of here, this place is enchanted and will want to make you stay forever."

Alyssa's cheek was still throbbing, but thankfully the blood stopped. When she heard Percy, she glared at him with such hatred, he took a step back.

"Look, Alyssa." He said casually, "I know its fun here, but we have got to go."

"Come on, Alyssa," Annabeth said impatiently. "Your holding us up!"

Another tear escaped Alyssa's eyes and ran down her swollen, black and blue cheek as she stood up.

"Whoa, Alyssa," Grover exclaimed, "who did that to your face?"

She didn't reply as she walked past them towards the exit, for if she talked to them, she would either end up killing one of them, or go into a nervous breakdown.

As they were walking out, they saw that the date was the 20th.

"Crap!" Percy said. "We've been in there for five days!"

Annabeth turned to Alyssa. "It's all your fault," she angrily said, "If we hadn't spent so much time looking for you, we probably could have been out of here a day to two ago."

Alyssa's eyes got a dangerous glare to them, one none of them had ever seen before. Her normally green eyes turned into raging storms.

Suddenly, plants erupted from out of the ground, wrapping around Annabeth and suspending her ten feet in the air.

Grover and Percy rushed to help her, but Alyssa brought more vines wrapping around them too until they were all three hanging up the air. Storm clouds grew and a light rain drizzled down and the wind whipped angrily through the air.

"Alyssa! Are you crazy?" Percy yelled.

"I told you, Percy," Annabeth told him, "she's a traitor!"

The vines suddenly slammed down to the ground, throwing them harsh fully against the hard concrete. The vines were still wrapped around them and they looked up to the angry Alyssa.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. A. Traitor," she said dangerously. "I have done everything for you and all you do it complain and be rude to me! Who do you think was trying, begging, to get you out of the hell hole in the first place, hours ago! I begged, pleaded for you to snap out of it, and what do you do in return?!" She pointed to her face. "You beat me and threaten to kill me!"

Annabeth looked down in shame, realizing her mistake.

Percy looked up at her, "I'm sorry if Annabeth-"

Alyssa held out her hand. "Don't you dare, Perseus."

In a bad imitation of his voice, she stated, "Lighten us, sis. Your such a worry-baby."

Her cold eyes looked down and him. "I have down everything for you, never left your side, always trying to help you and you give me nothing! You make me cry and shove me down. I don't know what you are, but that sure isn't a brotherly thing so I guess your not my brother."

Tears filled her eyes and the vines disappeared along with the storm clouds.

"You don't know how hard it is, not knowing what you are, with everyone sneering at you like your some freak..."

Percy stood up, offering her a hug.

"Alyssa, I'm-"

"Don't," she said looking away, "Just don't speak to me."

And with that, everyone fell silent as the minutes ticked by on their one day remaining until world destruction.

**-Please Review-**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

Annabeth had an idea.

They hailed a cab and she offered the taxi driver her Lotus Casino credit card. When he swiped it, the machine rattled before an infinity sign appeared next to a dollar sign.

The taxi driver's eyes widened. Annabeth said, "Santa Monica pier, please. And make it fast and you can keep the change.

She probably shouldn't have told him that, because his speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert.

Alyssa was sitting in front, looking out at the bright sun smiling down upon her. It gave her weird feelings, like the sun played an important part in her life, yet she couldn't remember why.

Her face still stung form the casino, but her anger was fading. She couldn't stay mad at her brother, no matter what he did to annoy her.

That left Percy, Annabeth, and Grover wedged in the back seats discussing Percy's latest nightmare.

"No, it has to be Hades." Annabeth insisted. "Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong-"

"Like what-" Percy questioned.

"Percy...lets not talk about in. Because if it isn't Hades... No. It has to be Hades.

Wasteland rolled by. They passed a sigh that said the California border was 12 miles ahead. Percy felt like he was missing something, like there was something else going on, something even more dangerous.

"The answer is in the Underworld," Annabeth assured him. "You saw spirits of the dead, Percy. There's only one place that could be."

The cab sped west. Every gust of wind through Death Valley sounded like a spirit of the dead. Every time the brakes hissed on an eighteen-wheeler, it reminded Alyssa of Echidna's reptilian voice.

-:-

At sunset, the taxi dropped them off at the beach in Santa Monica. They waved goodbye as the cab sped off towards Las Vegas again and they made their way to the edge of the surf.

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

The Pacific was turning gold in the setting sun. Percy wondered how he could be the son of someone as powerful as to control two-thirds of the world.

He stepped into the surf.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "What are you doing?"

He kept walking, up to his waist, then to his chest.

She called after him, "You know how polluted the water is? There's all kinds of of toxic-"

That's when his head went under.

Alyssa, Annabeth, and Grover all looked hesitantly at the waves rolling in.

After waiting twenty minutes, Annabeth turned to Alyssa and said, "You wait here with the backpack and Grover and I are going to go find food."

Alyssa just nodded, not really wanting to speak.

As the two went off, Alyssa carried the backpack over to a bench and looked out at the golden sea.

She leaned down to tie her shoe and her necklace tumbled out of her shirt. She held it in her hands, turning it over to examine the small print of the back.

"Antheia." She whispered. "It has to mean something."

She got up from the bench and walked over to a railing overlooking the coast.

She took the necklace off, wanting to examine it more.

A sharp wind blew past, stunning her for a moment and she dropped the necklace, watching as if fell to the ground.

She gasped and quickly picked it up, noticing a tiny crack in the edge. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that it was broken. Her only clue from her past was broken.

She held the tiny sun gingerly in her hands, almost like cradling it when she noticed something. The crack wasn't crooked, it was perfectly straight, almost like it was there before.

She reached down and placed her fingertip on the edge, seeing if anything opened.

She gasped when the crack because bigger, it was opening more and more. She pried it open and out came a burst of sunlight, making her squint her eyes.

The light faded and she looked down to see the the tiny sun split in two to reveal a locket. There was a photo on one side and a little note on the other.

She caught her breath as she saw the photo. It was two people, one super attractive man with blue faded jeans and a white tee shirt that made him look like a model and sitting next to him was a little girl, maybe about five. She had such familiar green eyes.

"It's me!" Alyssa said to herself, amazed at the resemblance. She looked carefree and happy in the photo as she was leaning her head on the man and had her arms around him.

Alyssa looked over at the little note and it said, 'You are my forever and you will always have my heart. Love you more than life, A."

"Who's A?" She thought.

She heard a noise behind her and she turned to find someone going through her backpack. "Hey!" She shouted, running over to the intruder.

As she got closer, the man looked up.

She stopped in her tracks... "Luke?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Alyssa. I was just checking your bag to see if it belonged to you. I have been looking everywhere for you."

Alyssa looked down, her cheeks turning red.

"Sorry, Luke. We just got here and Percy disappeared in the turf over a half hour ago and the other two went to find food.

Luke smiled. "Perfect, now we can surprise them. Come on, lets go hide in the alley over there." He said, tugging at her arm.

"Luke wait," she said stopping. "I can't just leave the stuff there, someone will take it."

"Nonsense. We'll place it under that tree over there and it will be in sight the entire time."

She looked hesitantly at the dark alley a block away, her hand still clenched around the necklace.

"I suppose.." She finally said. She turned and placed the necklace in the front pouch of the backpack, noticing a small piece of paper but decided to leave it.

Luke took her hand and led her away from the place where she was suppose to stay.

When they arrived, they leaned against the brick wall, looking back at the shady tree area.

"I missed you," Luke whispered in her ear.

Alyssa turned around to look in his deep, blue eyes, his friendly face and bright smile.

"I missed you, too." She whispered. "It's been really hard here without you."

Luke reached out and gently stroked her hurt cheek.

"Who did this to you?" His voice hinting anger to it.

"It was an accident." She replied quickly, hoping not to remember the terrible memory.

Luke leaned down and kissed her bruise with such gentleness. "Does that make it feel better?"

She giggled. "Yes, it does. Thank you for everything. Your one of the only people I can trust."

He smiled before looking back at the shaded tree and pointed. "Look, I think I see Annabeth and Grover coming back."

Alyssa turned excitedly, looking for the two familiar faces.

"Luke, I don't see-"

She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and her vision started to go blurry.

"L..Luke?" She whisperd, barely able to stand before she collapsed into two strong arms. She looked up to see Luke staring down at her. His scar really stood out and his face no longer looked gentle.

"The funny thing is, dear," he sneered, his face filling with danger. "You shouldn't trust anyone. For the people you think are closest to you, will only bring your end."

He gave an evil laugh and that was the last thing she saw, his face looking different than the Luke she knew, thrown back laughing at her, before everything went black...

-:-

Annabeth and Grover were walking along the beach, carrying to-go bags from Rubios when they spotted a familiar person walking up out of the water.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, waving to let him know where they were. He turned and waved back, lightly jogging over to where they were standing.

"Well," Grover said when Percy arrived. "What happened?"

"I met a Nereid and she gave me these," he said holding out three shiny pearls. "She said to smash them at our feet when we need to get out of the Underworld."

"But there's only three of them." Annabeth said, confused. "And there are four of us."

Percy shrugged. "That's all she said about them."

"Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."

"They were free."

"No." She shook her head. "There's no such thing as a free lunch. There will be a price. You wait."

They turned and starting walking back to where they left Alyssa.

When they arrived, they saw the backpack leaning up against a tree but Alyssa was no where to be found.

Percy turned around in circled, looking for her.

"Where the heck did she go?"

Annabeth stared calling out her name.

"I don't know. I told her to stay put.."

"Hey, guys!" Grover called over from the backpack. "Come look at this!"

They rushed over to him and they looked down to see a tiny gold chain peeking out of the front pocket.

Percy leaned down and unzipped an inch of the pocket, just enough to pull a necklace out.

"It's Alyssa's necklace," he said, examining it.

Grover took it from his hands and opened it like a locket. "Guys!" He gasped. "Look at this!"

Percy took the necklace back and looked at the tiny picture. "I think...the little girl's Alyssa!"

Annabeth took it from him and looked down. "Guys...the man next to her is Apollo.."

"That doesn't make any sense," Grover said. "Why would she know Apollo as a child?"

"Guys," Annabeth called to them. "Look. Here it says, 'you are my forever and you will always have my heart. Love you more than life, A?"

"That's impossible!" Percy exclaimed. "She couldn't possibly know Apollo."

"Maybe..." Annabeth said, thinking deeply.

She turned the locket over and saw an engrave net on the back.

"Antheia..." She said. "Who is that?"

Grover looked up at the name. "Give me that!" He said taking the necklace from her hand before examining it himself.

"It can't be.." He said as his face turned white.

"What?" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

Grover turned to them. "Do you remember what I said about a lost goddess..."

Percy nodded his head.

"Antheia means flower in Greek, like in the goddess of nature.."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me that-"

"Alyssa is the long lost goddess." Percy finished, realization hitting him.

Annabeth gasped. "That means that I punched a goddess!"

Grover got this daydream look on his face. In a light and airy voice he said, "The goddess of nature... Do you know how much she could help the woodland with her powers. We would stop having to worry about pollution and the wild running out, which means that Pan would come back."

"That's good, I suppose..." Percy said. "But where is she?"

"Maybe she found out herself and went back, leaving her necklace as a clue for us." Annabeth guessed.

"But wouldn't she leave a note or something?"

"Percy," Annabeth said. "It all makes sense now. We only got three pearls because the Nereid knew Alyssa would find out."

Percy looked around again. "I'm still not sure.."

"Percy," Annabeth pleaded. "We only have a day left and we need to get that bolt back otherwise things will be very bad. Alyssa- I mean Antheia will be fine in her own."

Grover nodded, agreeing with Annabeth.

Percy took one last look at the coast, feeling somewhat sad that his sister would leave him like that, but it did make sense seeing how much of a jerk he had been to her.

"Be safe," he whispered, hoping that wherever Alyssa was, she was alright.

**-Please Review-**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

Alyssa felt like someone had taken a metal bat and beat her head till it caved in. Her body was sore and tight from laying in a cold hard ground for who knows how long. Her eyes fluttered open, wondering were she was. As she sat up and her vision cleared, she saw the she was in yet another dark cave, similar to the one she was in with Echidna.

Panic flashed through mind as she tried to remember as to why she was there. Her mind was spinning too much to fully comprehend anything.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the high and mighty Antheia." Came a cruel voice from the back of the cave.

Alyssa craned her neck to see who it was.

The dark figure started walking towards her, stepping into the small string if light entering the cave.

Alyssa gasped when she saw who it was.

"Miss me." Luke said, his face cold and menacing.

Memories filled Alyssa's mind as she remembered what happened. "Luke...you..you ambushed me. Why?"

Luke gave a cruel laugh. He pulled out a wicked long sword which had two different types of metal- one edge bronze, the other steel.

"Antheia, meet Backbiter. One side is celestial bronze. The other is tempered steel. Works on immortals and mortals both."

Alyssa shivered as she thought of all the damage that could do.

"Luke, why are you doing this?"

"Simple," he said, twirling the blade around. "I hate the gods and you are the key to their destruction."

Her eyes widened. "Me? Why me?"

He gave her a wicked smile. "You really don't know," he said walking towards her.

He crouched down right in front of her face, his sword just inches from her throat.

"You are, lets say, someone important to the gods and you were taken ten years ok where you were suppose to be turned into a mortal and killed, but I guess people make mistakes."

Alyssa felt fear grip her heart. "Why... Would I need to be turned mortal?"

"Can't you guess?"

Alyssa thought back to the powers, how she can teleport and do things normally demigods can't.

"I'm... I'm a goddess?" She said, not believing herself.

"Yup, you finally guessed it." Luke said, glaring at her with cruel eyes. "The gods think they can rule everyone, control everyone and what better way to bring them down than to kill their little pride and joy."

Alyssa was too stunned to speak.

After a pause, she said, "Thats impossible. If the gods cared about me, then they would have found me and brought me back, but they me. I even met a god, Ares-"

Her eyes widened as she remembered how he smiled at her and said 'please remember' before leaving. Her mouth hung open.

Luke sneered at her. "I knew the night that you created the rain storm at camp that you were the lost goddess, and I couldn't allow that, so let just say I made you like me, gaining your trust and getting the privilege to kill you myself."

Alyssa felt tears in her eyes, realizing how stupid she had been.

"I still don't understand, how would my death cause the destruction to the gods?"

"Well, who do you think was the reason behind Poseidon and Zeus's fighting?"

"Someone stealing the lightning bolt."

"Before the lightning bolt.."

"Me?"

He nodded standing up again and turned around.

"I still don't remember anything about my past." She called after him.

He turned and grinned, "well I guess that's good. It would be a shame to remember such things right before you die.. I'll be back soon, pathetic Antheia. Hopefully some isolation will help with your final thoughts." He disappeared out of a dark doorway before the stone door bolted shut and locked, sealing her in the dark, lonely cave.

-:-

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stood in the shadow of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA Recording Studios.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough looking guard with sunglasses and a earpiece.

Percy turned to Annabeth and Grover. "Guys, remember the plan."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Ya, the plan is SO wonderful."

Percy gave her a glare before patting his pocket, making sure the pearls where still in there.

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right. The plan is a good idea and well be fine."

She nudged Grover.

"Oh, right!" He chimed in. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

Percy nodded, feeling encouraged. They walked into the lobby. There was furniture and people everywhere, sitting or standing still, looking out windows and waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved or talked, or did anything else for that matter.

They walked over to the security guard's desk which had a tall, elegant almost, man with chocolate colored skin and bleached blond hair that had a military cut.

He looked down at then as they approached.

"What can I do for you?"

Percy looked back at Annabeth before replying, "Sir, we would like to go to the Underworld."

He snorted as he busied himself with paperwork.

"Funny story, kids. In order to go to the Underworld, you have to be dead, which you guys are obviously not. Please die and come back later."

Percy gave the other two a worried look, not exactly sure what to do. Annabeth stepped forward and placed three gold drachmas on his desk. He looked down greedily at them.

"Real drachmas. Real gold drachmas. I haven't seen those in..."

His fingers hovered greedily over the coins, but he still was hesitant.

"We need to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted.

The security guard made a deep growling sound in his throat.

Suddenly the room seemed to come to life. People got up, started walking around and lighting cigarettes, checking their hair, or started pacing.

"Leave while you can," he told them. "I'll just keep these."

Percy took them back before he could snatch them.

"Look, sir. We need to get to the Underworld and we have more," he held up a whole pouch of drachmas that he had snatched earlier.

The guard looked almost like a puppy seeing a new toy.

He sighed. "The boats almost full, anyway. I might as well add you three and be off."

He grabbed the coins greedily and led them over to the elevator, pushing people off of them, before pulling out a security card and pushing them in along with several other dead spirits.

Once everyone was inside, the elevator doors slide shut and they started going down.

Percy looked around too see all of the spirits changing, their regular clothes transforming into dark gray robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying.

Soon, the elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. They were standing in a wooded barge.

The security guard was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with stranger things, like plastic dolls, crushed diplomas, and soggy carnations.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured.

Ahead of them, a far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison.

Annabeth leaned over and grabbed Percy's hand, which he normally would have been embarrassed about, but under these circumstances, it was ok.

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland.

The bottom of their boat slid onto the black sand, and the dead began to disembark and they followed to dead spirits up a well-worn path.

There were three lines, two of them barely crawling and the last one was moving right along.

"What do you figure?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." Percy muttered.

As they got closer to the gates, a loud howling filled the air. Sitting in front of the gates stood a huge dog. It was towering way over their heads and it was three heads with large, pointed teeth.

The dog's middle head craned towards them. It sniffed the air and growled.

"It can smell the living." Percy whispered.

"That's ok," Grover mumbled, "we have a plan."

Annabeth nodded.

They moved towards the monster.

The middle head snarled at them as the grew.

Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out a large tree branch they found at the park.

"Hey, boy." He said waving the stick back and forth like a flag. "Whose a good doggie and wants the stick? Do you, boy? Do you?" He said in a babyish voice.

Annabeth smacked her forehead with her hand, thinking of how much of an idiot he was.

"Ugg, Percy. Could you be any more stupider than you already are? He's a full grow dog for crying out loud!"

Percy dropped the stick and turned around.

"Well I'm sorry, Miss Prissy-pants. Do you have a better idea?" He said sarcastically.

"No, but it would have been a thousand times better than your baby act."

"Well, I never!" He scoffed. "I worked hard on this plan and it would have worked if it weren't for your interruption!"

"Please!" She rolled her eyes. "I've seen satyrs do better acting than you, and they're terrible at acting!"

"Hey!" Grover called from his spot ten feet away. "Don't bring satyrs in this or I'll trample you with my hooves!"

Percy turned to him, "Please, you couldn't trample a flower without crying."

"I could too!"

Annabeth threw her hands up in the air. "Of all the stupid people I had to be stuck with on this stupid quest, it had to be you two idiots."

They both turned to her and shouted, "Hey! That's not true!"

Meanwhile, Cerberus the dog had been looking back and forth between the two arguing humans and starting making a weird sound which almost sounded like a chuckle.

Grover stopped yelling and turned to Cerberus. "Really?" The dog nodded.

Grover turned back to Annabeth and Percy who were still going at it and he shouted, "hey!" Which made then stop and look at him.

He pointed at Cerberus. "The dog said we can go through. He was amused by our arguing and he will let us pass."

Percy and Annabeth both looked stunned, not expecting this.

"Can we go before he changes his mind?" Grover said impatiently.

They quickly exchanged glances before grabbing their stuff and headed off towards the EZ Death gate which was the fastest.

When they pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights.

""Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!"

Cerberus start to bark behind them.

They burst through the EZ Death gate, which caused even more alarms to go off, and raced into the Underworld.

A few minutes later they were hiding in an old, rotten tree trunk, out of breath as security ghouls raced past, calling the Furies for backup.

Grover turned to Percy. "Well, Percy. What did we learn today?"

"That a giant man-eating dog thinks that we are funny?"

"No, that your plans really bite!"

"They do not!" Percy defended.

"Oh, yes they do!" Annabeth started.

And their banter continued...

**-Please Review-**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Authors note:_

_I'm sorry if I haven't posted as much as usual. I have finals next week and I have been super busy studying in a cramming last minute tests that my teachers throw at me so I've had basically no time to write. Goods news is that this story is almost finished, with about one or two chapters left. I plan of writing a sequel, but that's up to you guys if you want one. Thanks to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers for motivating me through this story. Love you all:)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

Drip! Drip!

A small puddle started forming at Alyssa's feet as a small stream of water continued falling down from the dark cave ceiling. Her hands were bound in heavy, metal chains that seemed to weigh her whole body down.

She sat huddled in a ball in the back of the isolated cave, thinking of how Luke had gained her trust, maybe even her heart, and he betrayed her.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she possessed the thought that she was going to die, sooner or later Luke would come back.

She felt a headache forming as she thought of what he had said earlier.

'You are the key to the gods destruction...it would be a shame to remember such wonderful things before you die...'

"Why. Can't. I . Remember." She forcefully said to herself, cradling her head in her hands. She was getting more and more stressed, every second ticked by as if it were slowed by tenfold as the minutes ticked down until her death.

She thought back to when she opened her necklace. She felt a certain longing for it, seeing how is had become such and important piece in her life.

The necklace seemed to be made with such care, the way the golden sun sparkled, the extravagant detail of the engraving of the message, all made with such carefulness and love. Yes, it had to be made with love.

The picture that went with the message seemed so familiar, the eyes of the man seemed like they were forever sketched in her memory, it just doesn't have a name or any clues whatsoever to who he was.

She raised her head when she heard a pair of footsteps outside her door. Panic set in her heart as she assumed the worst, but they just passed by and grew fainter and fainter until they disappeared.

"You need to get a grip of yourself, Alyssa." She warned herself. "If I ever want to get out of here and find out who I am, I'm gonna need to stop worrying and start doing something."

She tried to yank free of the heavy chains or possibly slip out of them, but they held firm, gripping her tiny wrists and cutting into them.

"Some supposed goddess I am.." She muttered. "I'm not a goddess, I'm nobody who happened to get confused with someone else."

More tears ran down her eyes. "I'm alone, going to die in a dark, cold cave. Killed by someone I trusted, never able to have a relationship, marry, grow old... Never get to see Percy again..." Her voice broke and she sobbed hopelessly, still curled up in a tight ball.

The minutes ticked by as her sobs grew more and more pain-filled.

What she didn't notice was that right by her left hand, something was shifting the earth: a tiny sapling broke out of the ground.

It slowly felt around before growing, climbing out and out of the cold ground until it formed a small stem with a flower bud on top of it.

Alyssa had her head in her lap, soft tears escaping her eyes. Her heart throbbed, her mind wandering in panic.

She heard a soft pitter-patter and she looked up to see..

"Aiden?" She asked in amazement.

The small fox did a small bow in front of her. "Greetings, beautiful Antheia. Long time, no see."

"But... How did you get in here?"

"Why, your predecessor sent me."

Alyssa cocked her head to the side in confusion. "My predecessor?"

"Yes, me." A small, rash voice came from her left.

She looked over to see a flickering holographic man sitting next to a gorgeous blooming flower. The man had large rams horns, almost like a satyr, but a kinder, more tired looking face.

"Who are you?" Alyssa inquired.

"I am Pan, the god of the wild." He replied.

Alyssa's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open.

The man, Pan, chuckled before saying, "I am here to help you."

"Help me with what?" She asked, bewilderment spreading across her face.

"Why, help you remember your past, of course." He said, as if stating the obvious.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You can do that?

He nodded. "Of course I can. You see, you are going to take my place when I pass as a goddess of nature. You will help preserve nature all over the world, making it once again a beautiful landscape."

Alyssa looked down. "I'd love to believe you, sir. It's just that I don't remember any of my childhood before Percy and Sally so I don't exactly remember you."

Pan chuckled, his holographic form flickering, about to disappear.

His eyes turned sad, looking around at the tiny, lifeless cave. "There is almost no wilderness left, and I'm afraid that's why I am stuck in a deep slumber, trying to preserve any piece of nature I possible can."

"Oh, ya. My friend Grover talks on and on about you. He believes that if someone finds you, they will be able to wake you up."

"I'm afraid that can't happen now, my life form is almost gone, I'm just waiting for someone to find me so I can pass on my final blessing. That's why I need you to take my place." He said

Desperation filled her voice. "How can I help others when I don't even know who I am."

His mouth formed a small smile. "The only way you can remember your past is if you stop worrying and let go of your fear."

"Let go of what fear?" She wailed, her voice breaking.

Pan's eyes filled with sympathy. "The fear of who you are, the fear of not knowing what's gonna happen if you do remember."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I just can't.. I could be a whole other person that I might not like. What if I never remember my memories and I let down you and everyone else!?"

He chuckled, a sad, lonely chuckle before giving her a sad glance.

"I'm afraid I don't have much longer, for someone is coming."

Panic filled Alyssa's eyes. "No!" She screamed. "It can't be time yet!?"

"Remember.. Alyssa or Antheia- the girl whose about to die, or the powerful goddess who can defeat Luke with a flick of your fingers. You decide.." He gave her a hopeful smile. "And don't worry about people not accepting you, I know of one person who's very dear to you that has been dying for you to come back.. Someone who has given you his heart."

His holographic image sizzled again, before flickering out and disappearing, leaving her once again in the dark lonely cave, with a faint sound of footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Someone who has given me their heart... Who could that possible be?' She asked herself in self-panic, her desperation coming back.

She took a deep, calming breath, telling herself to calm down. "Don't be afraid.. Don't be afraid. Someone who is obviously very dear to me..."

Her thoughts drifted back to the Santa Monica pier, opening her necklace which happened to be a locket and seeing that picture, feeling those feelings in her heart.

'You are my forever and your will always have my heart...'

She shot up, her eyes widening as she shouted, "You will always have my heart! It's the man from the locket."

She started pacing back and forth, thinking about what the last sentence was. She tapped her fingers against her thigh.

"Ugg, what was it... Remember you forever? No.. Call me maybe? Ugh, no, no, no! Think, Alyssa, think!"

She stopped pacing and she lifted her chin, raising her gaze from the ground to the door.

"No, don't think, Alyssa." She said fiercely. "Think, ANTHEIA, think!"

Suddenly, something in her mind clicked... Like a latch unhooking, and she was transported back in her memory to the day she was looking at her locket.

'You are my forever and you will always have my heart, Love you more than life, A.'

A.. Ares? No.. Aphrodite?... No, no, no!

Her mind wandered to the picture, her gaze resting in the man. She looked at her five-year-old self first, wrapping her arms around the man and smiling at him with such admiration.

The man, with his white tee shirt on and a bright smile. And those gorgeous blue eyes... Blue eyes that made her melt whenever he would stare at her, her precious A-"

The box inside her mind swung open, the latch bursting free and all her happy memories came flooding back to her.

Tears filled her eyes as she though of all the people she had forgotten.

"Ares... Yes I will always be your little lamb, Auntie Aphrodite, can we still play hide and seek? Dionysius, would you still pick me up on your shoulder and run around with me? Daddy... Daddy! Zeus and Hera, I miss you so much and I love you so much! And dear..."

She smiled for the first time in forever, the icy barrier in her mind shattering, the box exploding, never again to take such people away from her.

She felt power stirring inside of her, like a pressure building inside if her chest.

As the door opened, and Luke walked in with his evil, cocky smile, Alyssa exploded in a fiery white light, blinding him as he shielded his eyes.

When the white light faded, dimming down as he was finally able to see, standing where Alyssa just stood in her shabby old clothes, stood...a goddess.

The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, her golden caramel hair curled perfectly around her head, her face was flawless, with her deep, green, emerald eyes showing life in them. She was wearing a long flowing, emerald dress that was sleeveless and shimmered down her lovely figure, until it was cut off just around her gorgeous ankles, with soft, leather sandals resting around her perfect toes and feet.

She stood talker, looked older, acted braver, but in front of him stood...

"Alyssa?" He asked, bewildered.

The woman gave a soft laugh, which sounded like wind chimes and shook her head.

"No, I'm not Alyssa. At least not anymore. I am Antheia, goddess of Nature, protector of the wild and its inhabitants, and if you don't mind, I need to get back to my beloved, Apollo."

-:-

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover trudged around wanderlessly.

After walking around pointlessly through the Field of Asphodel for which seemed like forever, they had somehow got sucked down in a dark cave at the edge of a giant pit where Grover's magic shoes almost dragged him in.

They were scared, tired, hungry, and most definitely done with the quest as they made their way to Hades throne, about to beg for him to give the bolt back.

They soon reached two story tall bronze gates which stood wide open. Past the giant gate revealed a courtyard which had the strangest garden Percy had ever had. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunshine. Scattered around the garden stood statues from Medusa, all smiling grotesquely.

In the center of the garden was an orchid with luscious pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark.

"The gardens of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."

Percy nodded, trying to keep himself and Grover from attacking those delicious looking fruits.

They walked up the steps of the palace, passing dark marble halls until the approached two large doors guarded by a skeleton in military gear.

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

As Percy was walking towards the doors, his backpack started weighing a ton, and he could figure out why.

"We'll, guys." He said. "I suppose we should...knock?"

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open.

"I guess that means enter." Annabeth murmured.

The room inside looked just like from Percy's nightmare, except this time the throne was occupied.

Hades stood at least ten feet tall and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white and he had jet black hair. Though he didn't look as intimidating as Ares, he still radiated power.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply foolish."

Percy exchanged looks with Annabeth and Grover, both looking as confused as him.

"Umm, Lord Hades? What exactly have I done?" He asked in a nervous voice.

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and hundreds of skeletal warriors burst in from every time period, all blocking the exits.

"Don't you dare have the nerve to ask what you have done? I do not want any part to do with the world above, my brothers all drive me insane!"

"But you took Zeus's master bolt." Percy asked confused.

"Lies! Zeus may see through your fathers schemes but I will not. You are the lightening thief, and if you may, I will have my helm back now."

"But.." Annabeth said, a million things going through her mind. "Lord Hades, your helm is missing too?"

"Don't play innocent with me either, girl. You have been scheming with this thief since the beginning, accusing me of stealing something he already possesses."

Percy's face paled as he thought of the weight that was in his backpack...

"That's impossible!" Annabeth yelled. "Percy would never-"

Percy slung the backpack off his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy. Along side it laid an elaborate bronze war helmet..the helm of darkness.

"Percy." Annabeth gasped. "How-"

"I-I don't know. I don't understand." He said frantically.

He hastily pulled out the helm and a small piece of paper fell out.

Grover picked it up and read it, his face draining if all color. Annabeth snatched the letter, looking it over and she too paled.

"What does it say?" Hades said impatiently.

Annabeth slowly started speaking, her face still drained of color.

"I-I hope you enjoy these small parting gifts, Percy. I traded them for something-someone- of much greater value."

"Parting gifts?" Perch asked.

He reached over to grab the small piece of paper and as he grabbed it from Annabeth's hand, another small piece of paper fell out from its folded crease.

He leaned down to picked it up and gasped when he saw who it was.

"It's-it's... Alyssa!" He said, fully panicked now.

"Who's Alyssa?" Hades demanded.

Annabeth grabbed the photo from Percy's hand and handed it to Lord Hades.

When he saw the photo, he froze, his whole body tensing up as raw power shifted though the room.

"It-it can't be..." He stated.

"Alyssa, Percy's sister, is the long lost goddess Antheia." Annabeth confirmed.

Hades hands hardened into fists. His eyes held such strong emotion as he gazed down at the square piece of paper.

Annabeth took the paper from his still hand. "Who could possibly want to take Alyssa?"

She paused as she saw the photo, the still frozen Percy standing next to her, unmoving.

Realization came over her as she stared at the picture again.

"It's-it's..." She started, staring down at the clear picture of Alyssa sleeping in her small sleeping bag with Percy laying next to her in his own sleeping bag, and standing next to her, looking down at her with pure hatred stood, "Luke?"

_Another Authors Note:_

_Hello again, I just wanted to say that I have been extremely busy and my school happen to be throwing the winter formal the weekends before finals so I might not be ablue to update again til late Sunday might or Monday night and I just want to apologize in advance for that._

**-Please Review-**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Authors Note:_

_I'm so terrible sorry for not updating sooner. I had finals all last week and I had no time whatsoever. Please forgive me and u hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review and thanks to all my followers and reviewers._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stood in Hades throne room, surrounded by hundreds of dead skeleton warriors with their weapons raised at them; a speechless god staring dumbfounded at them.

"It's-it's Luke.." Annabeth said again, unable to believe what she was seeing right in front of her.

Percy felt his heart harden, how could he have been so stupid not to see the signs. Alyssa didn't leave, she was taken.

"What.. Exactly happened to Antheia?" Hades voice was at a dangerous level, the kind of tone that could kill if possible. His face was full of fury and his body tense, ready to zap someone with a killing strike.

"We thought that.." Annabeth said, her face deadly white and her lips trembling, "we thought that Alyysa-I mean Antheia- had found out who she is and went back to Olympus or something.."

"You thought.." Hades said, standing up towering over them. "The most important person who has been missing for ten years was in your grasps and you let her get taken!"

He roared and started pacing back and forth, with hands clenched behind his back.

Percy stepped forward. "Please, sir... Allow us to go find her. She is my sister after all, and I was so stupid not to realize that she was in danger sooner."

Hades stopped pacing and glared at him, fires glowing in his eyes. "What makes you think that a pathetic human as yourself can rescue a goddess?"

Percy gulped and slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the three, glowing pearls before slowly holding them up to show Hades. "This will help us, sir."

Hades grunted, "There are only three pearls though, and four of you."

Percy looked confused as Annabeth and Grover gave each other worried glances.

"What do you mean, four people?" Percy said.

Hades snapped his fingers and a glowing picture of Sally appeared before him. "She is the main reason why you came here, not for the bolt or anything else. I knew I had to have a reason to get you here, so I had my Minatour capture her."

Percy's face flushed with anger, but he kept him cool as a single sentence dawned through his mind: 'You shall fail to save what matters most in the end.' Hopefully it was talking about his mom and not Antheia, because he could always get his mom back later if he asked Hades nicely, but with Alyssa, she was taken by someone who will do who knows what to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the picture of his mother, "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

Hades face clouded with confusion before realization fell upon him. "Perseus Jackson, you cannot possibly mean.." He trailed off as he watched Percy hand a pearl to Annabeth and Grover e

Before they placed them at their feet.

"Perseus, you better bring her back, or..."

He was interrupted by Percy, "that's my sister your talking about, and we will get her back."

Percy handed Hades his helm of darkness before they smashed the pearls at their feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened. Hades cocked his head to the side.

Suddenly, the pearl fragments at their feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. They were encased in a milky white sphere, which started to float off the ground.

"Look up!" Grover shouted. "We're going to crash!"

Sure enough, they were racing right towards the stalactites, which Percy figured would pop their bubbles and skewer them.

"How do you control these things?" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't think you do!" Percy screamed back.

They screamed as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling and... Darkness.

Percy still felt the racing sensation as they were still going up, right through solid rock as easily as an air bubble in water. Percy remembered what the sea Nereid said, 'What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea.

For a few minutes, they couldn't see anything outside the smooth walls of the sphere, they their pearls broke through the ocean floor. The two other milky spheres, Annabeth and Grover, kept pace with him as they soared up to the top and exploded on the surface. The seemed to be in the Santa Monica Bay.

He looked to the shore where in the distance, Los Angeles was on fire, caused by Hades temper tantrum.

But at the moment, Hades wasn't his biggest issue, it was returning the bolt which was still in his backpack, and rescuing his sister.

-:-

A coast guard boat picked them up and dropped them off at the dock, apparently having several distress calls from the earthquake.

After reaching dry land, they stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against the beautiful sunrise.

"I can't believe-" Annabeth started.

"It was a trick." Percy said. "A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Hey!" She warned.

"You get it, don't you?"

She dropped her eyes, her anger fading. "Yeah. I get it."

"Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would somebody-"

"Percy..." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."

He pretended not to hear her. If he talked about his mother, he would start crying like a little kid. His mother was left in the underworld, probably a till scared out o her wits. But there was something much worse... His sister, Antheia, alone with a jerk who betrayed her.

His clenched his fist. "We have to find her."

Annabeth put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Percy. She can take care of herself until we find her." She cracked a smile. "Luke won't know what hit her."

His lips rose into a faint smile. "Yeah, I suppose. But where the heck could she possibly be?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Anywhere. That's the problem."

The continued walking slowly down the beach, their shoulders sagging with worry and exhaustion. Grover started mumbling something about food as he repeatedly had to pull his hooves free of the wet, mushy sand.

Percy listened to the gentle crashing of the waves, memories of past events flooding his mind.

"Well, there is one thing that could be worse than our current situation." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at her irritated. "What could that be?" He growled.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, her mouth hanging open as Percy and Grover barreled in her from behind.

"What's a the matter?" Grover grumbled.

With a shaky hand, she lifted her arm and pointed down the beach before answering both of their questions. "That..."

Both boys quickly followed her hand and both of their faces drained from color.

"Great," Percy murmured. "Just what we need at this minute..."

Standing about thirty feet away from them, wearing a black, leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled behind him, it's headlights turning the sand red.

"Hello, kids." Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see them. "Now where might Antheia be?"

The three of them stood perfectly still, none of them daring to say anything.

Percy silently wished in his head that he wasn't really seeing Ares, that it was just his imagination.

Ares narrowed his eyes. "Tell me where she is, kid."

Percy gulped nervously. "Well, Lord Ares, about that-"

Ares eye sockets lit on fire and the overwhelming sense if anger filled the air. "What happened?" He said, his voice low and dangerous.

Annabeth nervously stepped forward. "You see, Lord Ares. She's..well, she's.."

"She's what?!" He roared, yelling so loud Percy had to cover his ears.

"She's... Gone." Annabeth's voice was barely a whisper.

Thunder immediately filled overhead, lightning crashed to the ground with such force, it shook. The sun disappeared and a heavy rain began to pour down.

Ares face was indescribable. He mouth grimaced in anger and his aluminum bat hovered in and out if the Mist with a doubled bladed sword.

He said the words very calmly, with made it all the more frightening. "You mean to say to me that the person whom we have been waiting ten years to see just happens to be gone when we need her most?"

Annabeth looked down, embarrassed. Percy looked from Annabeth to Ares. "Sir, what she means to say is that Antheia was kidnapped a short while ago and we have been trying to find her ever since. She was taken by our friend Luke, or at least who we thought was our friend..."

Before he could even finish, Ares basically exploded, his eyes and mouth spurting fire and death hung in the air. The wind blew ferociously and they had to brace themselves, otherwise they would be blown away!

Ares grabbed his now double bladed sword and charged towards Percy, bellowing in pure rage. He threw his body against Percy, spending him sprawling to the body and drew his blade to Percy's throat.

Percy laid there, frozen in shock as his brain tried to process all that thoughts couldn't relate to the fact that he was about to die.

Ares growled and drew back his sword, preparing to strike him when suddenly, there was a massive explosion from about three hundred feet away from them in the ocean. Hundreds if tons of water shot straight up in the sky before a massive tidal wave came crashing towards them.

Annabeth took this distraction to her advantage and quickly pulled Percy away from the crazy god, who was too stunned staring at the tidal wave rolling towards him.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled over the thundering of the water and the still pouring rain. "Did you do this?!"

"No! I have no idea where this came from!"

Percy put up his arms protectively around Annabeth and Grover as the water came pounding upon them, shielding them from the icy ocean water.

Ares was ripped off his feet and sent flying twenty feet down the beach.

Then, the most surprising thing happened. Instead of having the tidal wave crash into the city, it suddenly stopped, like it hit an invisible wave, and dropped to the ground, creating about a foot of water before slowly retreating back into the water.

Ares started sputtered water out of his mouth and stood up grumbling, grabbing his sword with his eyes still furious.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide, pushing Annabeth and Grover behind him.

"Listen, Ares. You don't have to do this." Percy said calmly. "We can still find Antheia if we work together."

Ares started walking towards him through the small streams of water and the rain, with the wind whipping around his leather jacket.

"It's too late." He growled. "You've screwed up everything."

Percy brought Riptide up in a defensive pose and the god drew closer and closer to him.

When Ares was ten feet away, brining his sword back to strike, Annabeth gasped and stepped in front of Percy.

"Annabeth! What the heck-" Percy yelled wildly.

"Shh, Percy. Lord Ares. There is still hope and we haven't failed. Look."

She pointed out into the ocean where the tidal wave water was flowing and creating almost a pedestal as it rose up out if the water. On top of it stood a women, in a long flowing dress with caramel hair curled down to her waist, blowing gently around her face. He bright eyes shining and her mouth formed into a smile.

Ares dropped his sword next to Percy, too stunned to remember that he was just about to kill him.

Percy squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who the beautiful woman was. She appeared to be about twenty, yet that face looked so familiar, those eyes he'd witnessed a million times before, showing all different emotions.

"Who is that!" Grover exclaimed next to him, breaking the silence.

"I think..." Percy said, seeing the women look at him and smile, the pedestal if water drawing nearer and nearer, "It's Alyssa!" He shouted, dropping his weapon and running towards her.

She opened her arms in welcome as he came racing to her, throwing his whole body at her in a embrace full hug.

"Hello, Percy. Good to see you again." She said, though her voice sounded more magical, more grown up.

Percy stepped back and looked up at her. "Alyssa, what happened to you."

Her face clouded as she said, "Luke told me he was going to surprise you and I went along with it and he knocked me out and brought me to some abandoned cave underwater. It was then that Pan came to me through a vision and helped me remember who I was."

Grover drew a sharp breath and turned to her. "You-you met Pan?"

She smiled and nodded and he gave a cry of happiness and started dancing around.

Annabeth came up to her next, her head lowered. "Antheia, I'm soo sorr-"

Alyssa put her finger over Annabeth's mouth. "It's ok, Annabeth. I forgive you for everything and I'm willing to be friends if you are."

Annabeth's eyes shined brightly as she nodded gratefully and stepped away.

Antheia saw Ares standing there, tears filled his eyes, making him seem way less aggressive. She stepped towards him and he offered her his hand.

"Hello, little lamb."

She rejected his hand shake and instead threw her arms around him.

"Ares, I've missed you so much. Thank you for everything."

He smiled, his face relaxing and growing tender and he put his arms around her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Her eyes clouded with confusion. "Ready for what?"

He chuckled. "Ready to go home and see your family again."

Her eyes started watering as she nodded yes, unable to make out words.

"I know there's someone who is very eager to see you.

Her eyes widened and her heart burst with love.

"Yes, please." She said as quickly as possible. "Please let's go see him, I need to see him again. It's been too long."

Ares turned to Percy and glared down at him. "I'm sorry, kid, for almost killing you. I can offer to take you to Olympus so that you can return the bolt.

Percy smiled and nodded in accept.

Ares closed his eyes and snapped his fingers and the air around them seemed to hum. Their skin rippled and sooner felt almost papery and then, they were gone, leaving the light up city of Los Angeles behind them.

_Authors Note: _

_Hehe sorry for the cliffhanger but it had to be done. The last chapter and epilogue will be up tomorrow, I promise and I apologize again for the delayed updating. Please remember to review, thanks!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

All Percy could see was black. His skin had an icy, frozen chill to it and he felt shadows creeping down his back. There was a wind blowing so strong that it ripped his lips back and made him close his eyes. The only thing that made him believe that he wasn't dreaming was the warmth of Annabeth's hand next to him, squeezing his fingers with such force they were going white.

As quickly as the rushing feeling came, it was soon gone and Percy's vision came back to see a familiar building.

"The Empire State Building?" He asked.

Ares grunted behind him. "Shows how much they teach you at that camp."

Annabeth filled him in. "Percy, Mount Olympus is on the 600th floor the building."

"But there is no 600th floor?"

"Yes there is, mortals just don't know it."

He looked over at his sister, still looking amazing in her dress. She had a certain look on her face as she gazed up at the enormous building with clouds surrounding the top. Her face held amazement and wonder, yet it held something he hadn't seen in forever, hope.

Ares interrupted the silence. "Well, I better get up there, the solstice is starting any minute and Athena's gonna kill me if I'm late."

Annabeth smiled at the sound of her mother.

Ares said, "You better get up there quick if you don't want to cause a war." He turned to Antheia and smiled, "See you up the also, they don't know that your gonna be here so it will be a surprise."

She smiled and gave him another hug. "Thank you so much Ares, for everything."

He smiled and handed her the small golden necklace, gods know how he managed to get it from the backpack and whispered a good luck to her before snapping his fingers and disappeared into thin air, leaving them all at the steps of the Empire State Building.

Grover turned to face the group, "Well, is everyone ready to stop a war?"

Annabeth chuckled and she and Grover turned and entered the building, leaving Percy and Antheia on the steps alone.

Percy looked at her to see her give a small, sad smile. He walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug, even though she was taller than him now. He felt a small tear roll down her check before landing on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen Alyssa. You will always be my sister even though your some high and mighty goddess now."

She smiled and gave a light laugh before wiping her eyes. "Thanks, Percy. And you will always be my little brother even though your still annoying."

He grinned and playfully punched her arm. "We're gonna be ok, alright?"

Her smile faded and she looked down again. "Percy, there are so many things that could happen. What if they don't like me again. What if they do like me and I never get to see you or mom again?"

He interrupted her. "Listen, of course they will love you. You saw the way Ares treated you, how could anyone up there treat you any less? And you can come and visit anytime." He pretended to snap his fingers and added a little sass. "Just snap and I will see you anytime, though it might be a little weird if you showed up in the middle of school."

She laughed a happy carefree laugh, her anxieties from earlier all gone.

"Thank you, Percy. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Not get kidnapped and punched in the face." He grumbled.

"It's ok, the past is the past. Though I do have to tell you something, Luke isn't gone. He disappeared right after I remembered and I don't know where he went."

Percy's face grew dark as anger built up inside him. "I'll fine him, for you."

"Thank you, Percy." She said. "But honestly I'd much rather you go out and have a normal life. Live, go to school, have a girlfriend.." He blushed when she said that. "Just enjoy life, cause you never know what will happen, I certainly never thought this would happen to someone like me."

Percy hugged her again. "Thanks sis, I love you."

"I love you too."

He looked up again at the looming building. "Ready to go up?"

She looked wistfully at the clouds surrounding the tip of the building before sighing. "Ready as I'll ever be. Lets do this."

He took her hand and they walked through the big doors to the main lobby. It was empty except for a security guard sitting at his desk with his feet propped up. Reading a magazine about watches. Percy walked up and rung the little service bell and the man looked up irritated.

"What do you want, kid? I don't have all day?"

"We'd like to go to the six hundredth floor, please."

The guard flinched, before a mask of solitude came over his face. "Never heard about it, kid. Did you have too much candy or something?"

Antheia stepped forward from behind Percy and smiled at the guard. "Hello, Bert. Remember me?"

The guard looked up and nearly fell out of chair before standing up.

"Antheia! Is that really you?"

She laughed and nodded her head. "Yup, Bert. In the very flesh."

He smiled before running around the desk and giving her a hug.

"It's been too long, sweetheart. I've missed having your cheerful face around."

"Thank, and its good to see you too, Bert. We can catch up later, but right now I need to get up to Mount Olympus. There's the summer solstice about to start."

He fumbled in his cost pocket before pulling out a silver key and tossing it to them.

"Just remember not to have anyone else in the elevator."

"Of course, Bert."

He smiled a genuine smile before picking his magazine up and sitting down in his chair.

Antheia dragged her brother over to an isolated elevator and stepped inside before inserting the key in a special slot and twisting it.

The doors suddenly closed and the elevator started rising at a pretty fast pace. Percy looked over to see that his sister sitting on the ground with her head between her laps. Percy sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Antheia, I thought we went over this..."

"No, we did. I just can't believe that I get to see Apollo again. It's been so long since I've seen any of them."

"Apollo really means that much to you?"

She smiled as her eyes got lost in thought. "Yes, Percy. He means the world to me. He's my soul mate, and there's nothing I would do without him. I remember how kind and gentle he was, yet he was such a funny guy and he always made me smile.." She trailed off and a smile grew on her face as she spoke of him. A fluttering hit her stomach and she just wanted to jump up and down just thinking about him.

Percy smiled knowingly. "Well, if he really means that much, I guess I will give you my blessing."

Antheia looked up in amusement. "Your blessings?"

He grinned. "Yeah, the blessing of a younger brother. But of he ever hurts you.."

She laughed and hugged him. "Thanks Percy. It really means a lot."

The elevator slowed to a stop and they quickly stood up as the door slide open to reveal a magnificent sight. There were gorgeous buildings everywhere with nature blooming all over. Satyrs and nymphs walked around, tending to the lush gardens as the marble columns gleamed in the bright sun.

Fond memories filled Antheia's mind and she smiled, remembering all of her great adventures. In the distance, stood a ginormous temple, the council room for the gods. Loud voices could be heard from inside, shouting matches causing Percy and Antheia to grimace.

"You better go make peace with Zeus, Percy." Antheia said. "I'll be along in a minute."

He nodded and started running towards the building with his backpack slung over his back.

Antheia sighed as she started walking towards her garden that she planted ten years ago. She passed several rose bushes blooming with jeweled blooms and sturdy trees grew out of the ground with their leafs a bright green color, sparkling in the sunlight. She came upon a small pond, her little pond and she sat down on the soft ground, gazing into the crystal water at her new reflection.

She was still getting use to the fact that she had become a goddess; she looked completely different from her normal getup.

Her hair fell around her face as she stared at the cool water, so different from the last time she looked in the water at the age of five. Just beyond her face, the sun shone briefly down, reflecting off the pool in a warm haze. She could almost see his face in the sun, his bright smile and gentle eyes, always showing such love.

"Oh, Apollo," she muttered to herself. "How am I ever going to be able to talk to you with breaking down. It's been SO long and what if you don't like anymore. How do I know that you even want to see me? What am I suppose to say-"

A masculine voice cut her off from behind her," How about you start with hello?"

She jumped up, almost falling in the pond in the process and spun around to see a tall man standing five feet away from her. His eyes shined brightly as the sun as he stared at her with a carefree face full of excitement.

Her mouth dropped open in a frozen gasp as she stared at the man who had been in her dreams for the past week, the man whom she and Percy had been talking about just minutes before, the man whom she loved with all her heart.

"Apollo!" She screamed, sprinting towards his open arms and throwing her arms around his neck as he spun her around, hugging her even more tightly.

After spinning her around several times, he gently set her down, not letting go of her. She looked into his golden eyes, feeling her own eyes forming tears and spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Apollo," she said lovingly.

"My Antheia." He whispered, as if the name was magical. "I've missed you so much."

She wiped tears under her eyes and nodded. "I've missed you too, more than I've ever known."

He pulled her in for another hug and she rested her head on his shoulder, letting his warm arms wrap around her as they stood in the silent garden. She felt her heart beating in her chest as she stood there, never wanting to let go.

"My beautiful, wonderful Antheia," he gently said, "What would I ever do without you? You are my past, my present, and my future and there will never be a second that I could not stop loving you. You are my forever."

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked at his face, her emerald eyes shining brightly as her face radiated happiness.

"And you are mine." She replied back, never feeling so right before.

-:-

After about twenty minutes of sitting on the ground in each others arms, catching up on each others life's and sharing love for one another, Apollo glanced behind him at the very tip of the Council Room that could barely be seen through the lush trees. He looked down at his beloved, who was curled up against his chest staring at the now forming sunset.

"Antheia, though it saddens me, I believe that we should go to the solstice and see your parents again, though I promise we can get some alone time again soon."

She giggled and sat up. "I do suppose it would only be fair to see my parents again after ten years of forgetting my memory."

He smiled and playfully rubbed her head.

The stood up and started walking off towards the Council Room, his hand holding her hand.

When they arrived, no one noticed them because everyone's attention was on Percy, who was just handing the Master Bolt over to an angry Zeus with a sympathetic Poseidon behind him.

"I suppose I won't kill you, Perseus Jackson. But heed my warning when I say that I will be watching you." Zeus grumbled.

Apollo cleared his throat and all eyes shot over to where he and Antheia stood.

A women stood up from her throne, her long black hair curling down her back as she stared at the young girl in Apollos arms. Tears formed in her arms as she jumped off her throne and ran to her daughter and embraced her in a hug, tears sobbing down her face.

"My girl, my baby girl." Hera wept. "I've missed you so much!"

Antheia was also sobbing as she hugged her mother. "Mom, I've missed you so much, I love you."

"I love you too, my precious daughter."

Zeus stood petrified, his Master Bolt lay forgotten in the floor where it had clattered just a minute before. He started walking in a eerie trance over to the girl his wife was hugging, disbelief filled his eyes as he looked down at the young woman. She looked up at him as Hera let her go, facing towards Zeus.

"Daddy?" Antheia said hesitantly.

"An-Antheia? Is that really you?"

She nodded, unable to make out words as more tears poured down her face.

In an instant, he scooped her up in his arms, refusing to let her go, whispering, "My precious daughter, my little flower, you've finally come home."

She gave out another sob, "Yes, Daddy. I've finally come home."

Soon everyone was in tears as they exchanged hugs with Antheia, all telling her how much they love her.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stood quietly in the background, watching the cheerful exchanges with silence. Zeus turned to them and made his way over to them, gratitude written all over his face. His came up to Percy and offered his hand, which Percy gladly shook.

"I cannot thank you enough, young heroes, for all that you have done not only in returning my bolt, but in returning my daughter."

Percy stood their proudly. "Thank you, Sir, but she came back on her own, it wasn't me."

Zeus smiled, his blue eyes losing that deadly anger that he had when they first met.

Antheia and Apollo walked up behind them, standing with their arms around each other. Antheia never looked so happy.

Percy smiled at her, "I guess this is goodbye, then sister..."

She let go of Apollo and walked over to Percy and hugged him one more time.

"Not goodbye, Percy. More like until next time."

He smiled and nodded in agreement.

She turned and said goodbye to Annabeth and Grover, giving both of them a hug.

"I promise I will visit camp soon. Grover, maybe you can help me with my new duties as goddess of nature, and don't give up hope about Pan, he is still waiting for you to say goodbye."

Grover's eyes shined brightly and he nodded his head on thanks.

Annabeth grabbed Percy and Grover's hand and started dragging them back towards the elevator.

Percy gave one last look back at his sister, seeing her standing next to her parents with her arms around Apollo, waving goodbye to him as the other gods surrounded her, eager to speak with her. She looked happy, like she finally fit in. She had a real family now, not just Percy and Sally with Gabe. Yet she was still his family, and he would never forget that.

_Authors Note:_

_So this is the last chapter, Horray! There will be an epilogue hopefully coming up later tonight plus details about a possible sequel. Thank you so much to everyone whose supported me and helped me through writing this. Please review, Thanks._


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters, I just own my own character Antheia/Alyssa.**

1 month later:

"Aghhh!" Percy yelled, trying to bat the fire off of his now burning clothes. He had just attempted to climb the climbing wall-while it was spurting lava and closing on him, almost squishing him.

He heard a light laughter coming from below him and he looked down to see Annabeth covering her mouth as she tried to hide in her excessive laughter.

Percy grinned and shouted down to her. "Hey! It's not funny!"

She yelled something back, but was cut off by the sound of the conch shell blowing, but it sounded like she was saying how hilarious it was.

Percy quickly turned around and raced back down the climbing wall, going as fast as humanly possible. He reached the bottom with only a few arm hairs singed off. Annebeth was laughing as she grabbed his hand and raced off towards the dining pavilion.

Tonight was a special night, since it was the Fourth of July, so there was a special rule that anyone could sit anywhere, so Annabeth, Grover, and a couple other people sat at the Poseidon table, all laughing and eating barbecue style pizza.

Percy looked over to see Dionysus look down at something that looked like a smart phone and quickly left with a grin on his face, let's just say his whole bad attitude has certainly lightened since Antheia came back.

Percy sighed. He hadn't seen his sister since that day almost a month ago when he returned the bolt to Zeus. He came back to camp a hero, and everyone was still congratulating him, but it was still hard getting use to not having her around all the time.

He looked over at Annabeth laughing and joking with one of her brothers from the Athena cabin and he smiled, watching the way to firelight lite up her face, making her face glow.

Grover had been super busy with his new searchers license and he wanted to speak with Antheia before going off in search of Pan.

Chiron stood up on one of the tables and tapped his hoof against the white marble to silence everyone.

"Listen up, campers. Thanks to the Hephaestus cabin, we will be having a special firework ceremony."

Everyone cheered when he said that, knowing that if the Hephaestus cabin would make it super special.

"Quiet down!" Chiron yelled. "I also wanted to say that we will be having two special guests joining us for the fireworks."

As he said the words, Anthiea and Apollo appeared out of thin air, smiling and hold hands.

Percy smiled and raced towards his sister, giving her a big hug.

"Good to see you again, sis."

She laughed. "Same here, brother. How's camp?"

"Great!"

Antheia looked out towards all the campers, who didn't quite know what to say, seeing how she was living with them just a few weeks ago.

But, when she smiled, some of her friends from the Apollo cabin came over and gave her a hug before greeting their dad, who was standing next to her.

Dionysus came out and told everyone to head down to the beach for the fireworks and they all raced off, trying to get good seats.

Percy gave his sister one last hug before racing off with Annabeth, smiling and laughing the whole way.

Antheia smiled as she watched her brother go before turning to Dionysus and Chiron.

"Good to see you two again." She said, smiling.

"The pleasure is always mine." Chiron replied graciously.

"Good to see you again, cupcake." Mr. D said, giving her a hug.

The four of them exchanged a couple words before Chiron and Dionysus went to make sure that the campers weren't messing around.

Antheia turned to Apollo and smiled.

"What shall we do now, love?"

Apollo grinned before taking her hand. "It's a surprise, but you have to close your eyes."

She let out a laugh as she closed her eyes and allowed him to lead her off to who knows where.

"Ok," he whispered in her ear after a couple moments, "you can open your eyes now, love."

She opened her eyes to see that they were in the forest, in a little clearing with several candles lite and a couple blankets laying on the ground with a wide open view of the firework show.

Anthiea smiled and turned and gave Apollo a hug. "Thank you. This really means a lot."

He gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Anything for you, my dear."

They sat down and Anthiea leaned against Apollos chest as he put his arm around her shoulder and looked up at the peaceful night sky.

"You know," Apollo started, "I use to look out at the sky every night and try and figure out where you were. I missed you so much, it was like a piece of my heart was missing."

She cuddled up closer than him. "I know. Even though I didn't remember you, I've always felt like there was something missing in my heart."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Have I ever told you how much of an incredible goddess you are?"

She giggled and smiled up at him, "no I don't believe you have. But have I ever told how much of an amazing god you are?"

He grinned, "Well I sure hope so, because I'm pretty amazing."

She smiled and lightly punched his arm, her golden necklace resting around her neck.

Apollo noticed it and reached up to lightly grab it, holding it in his hands.

"Antheia?"

She looked at his with deep emerald eyes, reflecting the night sky. "Yes, Apollo."

He leaned down, getting closer and closer to her face until he was merely an inch away.

"You, Antheia, are my forever."

She smiled and drew a sharp breath. "You are my forever, too, and I love you with all my heart."

He leaned down and just as his lips touched her soft, sweet lips, fireworks exploded, lighting up the night sky in a rainbow of colors.

His lips were strong, yet gentle as he kissed her with such passion, holding her neck as he kissed with all of his love, never wanting to stop. Antheia was his. His life, his love, his past, his present, his future, his everything, his forever.

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Ladies and Gentleman, this is now the end of The Lost Shall Be Found. I'm kinda sad it ended but also happy because the story is finally over. I hope everyone enjoyed it. No about a sequel, I don't know if I'm going to do one or not, so please review and tell me what you think. Also, I made a poll for some ideas I had if I were to do a sequel, so make sure to go on my profile and vote for your favorite. Special shutouts to all my followers, favorites, reviews, and readers. You all have played a big part in creating this story and I just want to thank every one of you. I hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
